


白日

by Tanukayi



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Cousin Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Rape, mob
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-13 19:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 17
Words: 70,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20588090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanukayi/pseuds/Tanukayi
Summary: Attention：※谦也女体化设定。※由于故事发展比较边缘，所以背景改为四天宝寺中学高中部。※谦也性观念比较淡薄，与多人发生过性关系。Title来自King Gnu的《白日》在多么悲惨的现在也要努力活下去，迎接白日到来之意。第二部：https://archiveofourown.org/works/20781152





	1. Chapter 1

1  
忍足谦也的身体很柔软。  
白石藏之介有次捉住了她的手臂，那一瞬间的触感让他非常留恋。  
“白石？怎么了吗？”  
白石因为谦也绵软的声音回到了现实，然后放开了手。  
“没什么，我怕你走得太快了。”  
谦也笑着说：“白石还真奇怪啊。”  
白石很喜欢谦也的笑脸。因为谦也笑了，他也笑了。  
“是啊，我就是很奇怪。也是多亏了谦也不嫌弃。”  
“说什么呢，明明是超受欢迎的帅哥，班上的女孩子都羡慕我跟你关系这么好哦。”  
“你整天跟我在一起，没关系吗？”  
“嗯？你是说不跟其他女孩子玩吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“嘛，反正她们也不要跟我玩啊。还是和白石在一起比较舒服。”  
谦也凑到了白石的眼下，然后绽开一个大大的笑容。四天宝寺的女式校服把谦也丰满的胸部包裹得很紧，整个胸型都看得一清二楚。  
“我们要做一辈子的亲友哦。”

* * *

忍足谦也是一个很特别的女孩子。明明是女孩子，却有一个男生才会有的名字。谦也说那是因为产检的时候医生弄错了，家里一直都以为她是男孩子，爷爷早就帮她取了“谦也”这个名字，到了出生的时候才发现原来是女孩子。那时候就连买的婴儿用品都是蓝色的呢，谦也用着夸张的语气说起来，结果没有人给她什么有趣的回应。第一次是这样，第二次也是这样，第三次、第四次……再怎么迟钝，也会明白过来的。谦也知道自己不被喜欢，但还是会笑笑让事情过去。  
白石藏之介一开始并没有注意到她。不过谦也并不是被白石故意无视的，一年级新生入学的时候，白石几乎没有将自己的视线放在任何一个人身上，不论男女。并不是白石高傲，而是，他觉得只需要礼貌地保持着一种有相对距离的人际关系就足够了，他不需要发展什么亲密关系，朋友和恋人都不需要。同学不过是在一起同窗几年，毕业之后就会各奔东西，不需要努力去经营一段特殊的关系。那种事，被奉行完美主义的白石看作是“多余的事情”，所以，他甚至连同学的长相都没有留心去记住。  
不过，因为白石出众的外表，他倒是很快就在男女同学中成了名。  
谦也当然也对白石有印象。白石长得实在太招摇了，不会有人会见过他之后还会忘记他那张好看的脸的，这样的脸直接出道也可以吧，班上的女生也经常讨论这样的话题。谦也会听，但是她插不入女生们的讨论中。  
尽管是同班同学，但就是这样，彼此并不熟悉。  
直到老师抽签决定每天的值日学生，白石才留意到“忍足谦也”这个名字。因为那是他的值日搭档。  
“是个男生吧”，白石这样想，但是并没有将名字和他记得的同学的长相对上。  
第一次放学后的值日，同学基本都离开了，白石等了好一段时间，都没等来他这位搭档。可能是逃值日了吧？这也不是什么稀奇的事情，白石也不想深究，值日又不是必须要两个人做。  
在打扫都快要结束的时候，课室的门突然被人急匆匆地拉开，哗啦一声非常刺耳。白石抬起头，看见了一个浑身湿透了的金发女生。  
“对不起，我迟到了。”  
她给白石弯下了腰，湿掉的长发贴着她的脸。  
“你是？”  
白石以为她是走错课室的别的班的人，结果她抬起头，脸上还有水珠。  
她说：“我是忍足，这次负责跟你一起值日的那个人。”  
白石很惊讶“忍足谦也”竟然是一个女孩子。  
“啊……”他愣了一会儿，回过神来之后，说，“可是我已经打扫完了。”  
谦也双手合十，低着头，说：“对不起，真的对不起。我不是故意逃掉值日的，接下来我请你吃东西补偿可以吗？”  
“这……也不必……”  
“那，我把钱给你。”  
谦也慌慌张张地要从身上找出钱来，反而让白石紧张了。  
“真的不用了，忍足同学，这没什么的。”  
“可是、可是……”  
谦也越是急，就越是什么都找不出来。  
她都湿透了，校服紧紧贴着她纤细的身体，薄薄的校服甚至能透出她胸罩的带子。  
“忍足同学。”  
白石走了过去，脱下了自己的校服外套，披在了谦也身上。  
她没想到白石的举动，愣愣地抬起头，犹如深海一般的眼睛蕴藏了千般的情绪。  
“不如先等你的衣服变干了，我再送你回家？”  
“啊……”谦也的脸红了起来，“……嗯。”

白石有点担心谦也会着凉，但是也不知道用什么方法可以让谦也的身体快点变干。他拿出了自己会在社团活动里用到的运动毛巾，让谦也尽量擦干自己的身体。  
她湿得太厉害了，水珠顺着发丝又滴落在地上。  
白石看到走廊她跑过的位置都有一条水痕，这是整个人都栽到了水里了吗？  
谦也一直低着头，似乎不太敢看白石的脸。  
为什么会湿成这样？白石很好奇，但是他没有问。可能是因为他觉得这个问题没有任何意义。  
谦也将毛巾还回去，小小的说了声“谢谢”。  
白石有种奇怪的感觉。他觉得谦也有点怕自己。他也不知道怎么形容谦也对自己的这种怕，似乎是不太愿意和白石有太多的接触，无意识中也保持着相当的距离，说话也是很礼貌的。白石听得出谦也斟酌的用词中带着的那种敬畏，但是白石觉得很奇怪。  
“忍足同学，我……”  
“这次真的对不起，给你添了这么大的麻烦。”  
白石摇摇头，表示她不用太过自责。  
“我……”  
“我送你回家吧。”  
“诶？”  
“天快黑了，你一个女孩子回家也不安全，我送你吧。”  
大概还是担心她浑身湿透的状态会遇到什么不好的事情吧。白石有时候也在想，四天宝寺的女式校裙是不是有些太短了。  
谦也踌躇了一会儿，最后点了点头。  
“谢谢……”  
两个人走出校门口的时候，白石注意到他们身后有几个女生。  
虽然只是一件很小的事情，但还是让他有些不太舒服。  
谦也还是那样，和他保持着一定的距离，而且，他们也没有说话。  
谦也太过拘谨了。白石很明白，谦也在怕，至于怕什么，为什么在怕，他不知道。

白石知道谦也为什么会怕，是一个星期后。  
本来应该还是白石和她一起值日，但是搭档突然就换成了另外一个女生。那个女生的说法是谦也突然有事，所以跟她换了值日安排。期间这女生很热情，拼命找话题跟白石聊，从爱好到日常会做的事情，都问了一遍。白石都礼貌地回答了，但绝对不说一个多余的字。两个人一起值日，工作很快就结束了，白石简直就像是从酷刑中解脱了一样，收拾好书包立即离开，连“再见”都没有跟那个女生说。  
都快要走到了校门口，白石又突然想起了早上社团活动的时候把毛巾放在了储物柜忘记拿了，于是临时折返。  
要去部室的话会经过学校中心休憩广场的喷水池，结果白石就在那里看见了又再浑身湿透的谦也。  
喷水池明明还在运作，谦也还要在水池里弯腰捞什么东西。白石走了过去，才发现谦也的随身物品都被扔到水池里了，书、文具、连鞋也被扔进去了，谦也只能冒着这些喷出来的水一样一样捡出来。  
“忍足同学，需要帮忙吗？”  
白石的声音着实吓了谦也一跳，她在水幕中抬起了头，眼睛里都是惊恐。  
“对不……”  
“你不要过来！”  
谦也后退了几步，和他拉开了尽量大的距离。  
白石皱起了眉，将书包扔下，脱掉了外套，挽起了裤脚。  
明白到白石打算做什么的谦也更加竭嘶底里地在喊“不要过来”。  
白石进了水池里，开始帮她捡回她的物品。谦也的表情有些扭曲，是夹杂了恐惧、快要哭出来的表情。  
白石帮她把水池里所有东西都捡了出来，放在了地面上。  
现在他们两个人都浑身湿透了。谦也的情绪平静了下来，一声不吭地开始收拾自己的东西。其实也没什么可以收拾的。东西都湿成这样，大部分都不能用了，尤其是书，之后肯定要重新再买。  
白石看着她跪坐在地上，逐样逐样东西整理，突然开了口问：“忍足同学，是谁做的？”  
谦也没有回答他，不过，手上的动作停顿了一秒，然后才继续。  
虽然谦也什么都没说，但白石多少还是能明白过来的。学校里面发生霸凌也不算什么难得一见的事情，不过，发生在谦也身上的霸凌让白石尤其难受，毕竟这明显是跟自己有关的。  
“对不起，都是我的错”，白石在想自己是不是应该这样跟她道歉的时候，谦也突然回眸，这次，那双深海一般的眼睛同样藏了能让白石为之沉迷的光彩。

“不是你的错。”  
在白石什么都没说的前提下，谦也这样对他说了。

* * *

白石有时候会在想，忍足谦也是不是一个会将世界上的希望和绝望都全数接纳的人。  
她其实是一个很脆弱的人。四肢非常纤细，手腕似乎一捏就会断，体重一定也是轻飘飘的吧。白石曾经听到过班上的男生悄悄议论谦也的身体，那些话让白石感到了恶心。那些人在她的背后做着伤害她的举动，白石一开始以为谦也什么都不知道，但后来才发现，谦也其实知道的。这样脆弱的她一个人承受了不论男女对她投来的恶意，尽管如此，她还是会和那些人说说笑笑。和不主动和别人来往的白石完全不一样，谦也可以算是一个人缘“很好”的人。她好像永远看不见别人的恶意，这让白石多少有些担忧。  
因为这样的担忧，白石开始接近谦也。  
本来觉得经营人际关系很麻烦的白石，有了和谦也建立一种联系的想法。  
一开始谦也表现得非常惶恐。白石知道她的惶恐是来自其他女生对她的压力，如果自己对谦也太过亲密，可能会导致谦也遭到别的女生的报复。但是，越是会发生这种事，白石就越是不愿意放下谦也一个人。  
他们本来就是同班同学，课间也在一起，午休的时候也在一起，放学后也在一起，除了白石去参加社团活动的那段时间，白石将他的课余时间全部都用在了陪在谦也身边。  
他要杜绝任何可以伤害到谦也的机会。  
谦也没有排斥和他成为“朋友”，毕竟谦也不会拒绝和任何一个人成为朋友。和谦也日渐熟络了之后，白石才发现她并不是一开始那样沉默不语的人。她总是会说些美好的事情，今天早上路过公园的时候看见了野猫一家，住在隔壁的大哥哥要结婚了，便利店某款期间限定的糖果今天打折……所有琐碎的事她都会说，然后傻傻地笑。生活对于她来说，好像就是这么简单的一回事，只要有一点点的快乐，都能迅速膨胀成巨大的幸福，填满了她的内心。白石很喜欢听她说这些琐碎的快乐，明明以前都会觉得这些微不足道的事情没有任何意义，但是现在他能从谦也的身上受到幸福的感染。

“喜欢”。白石很清楚知道，自己对谦也抱有了爱情的想法。  
很想拥抱她的身体，很想亲吻他的嘴唇，很想和她建立一个家庭，和她生活一辈子。那一定是非常快乐的事情，白石甚至偷偷将这件事视作自己的人生目标之一。等自己年满18岁之后，肯定会不顾一切要和谦也结婚吧。同时，他也在害怕谦也在此之前被别人抢走了。  
所以，一定要找个机会跟她告白。

“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
某天放学后，在没有其他人的课室里，白石终于开了口。  
谦也有些惊讶，嘴巴微微张开。白石在想是不是应该趁机去亲吻她的嘴唇。  
突然，她从口袋里拿出了一样东西，塞到了白石的掌心中。

是一个没有开封的避孕套。


	2. Chapter 2

2  
“谦、也……？”  
谦也柔软的身体贴了过来。  
她丰满的胸部抵住了白石结实的胸膛，然后绵软的手掌放在了他的双腿之间，手指隔着了并不是太厚的裤子，握住了白石的性器。  
“等一下、谦也……！！”  
她的手指带着挑逗的意味，白石一下子就被刺激得勃起了。  
虽然动作非常熟练，她的身体其实还是有些僵硬，白石将手放在了她绷得死紧的肩膀上，想要推开她，但是还是犹豫了。谦也的手指也是这样轻飘飘的，绕住了他的身体，这样自慰无法带来的触感，一下子就将白石的理智勾引走了。原本想要推开谦也的手，变成了温柔地抚摸着她单薄的背。得到了白石的回应，谦也另一只手也缠上了白石的腰，然后仰起脸，朝他绽放了一个笑容。  
不带着任何情欲，单纯的笑。和谦也平时的笑没有半分区别，根本不能从她这张脸联想到一丝性方面的想法。  
白石望着这样纯粹的笑颜失去了思考。  
“谦也……”  
他的手从谦也的腰背游走到谦也的臀部，宽大的手掌可以一把握住一边小巧的臀瓣，不知道是不是力气太大，谦也轻喘出声。  
“唔……”  
“弄痛你了吗？”  
虽然嘴上这么说，但白石根本没有就此放开手。  
谦也摇了摇头，红润的嘴唇微微张开。  
“没有。”  
她将脸埋在了白石的胸膛上。  
白石想，她可能是害羞了。现在脸一定都是潮红吧。  
好想亲吻她。亲吻她的额头，亲吻她的眼角，亲吻她的嘴唇，亲吻她的身体的每一处。  
白石想要抬起谦也的脸，谦也的手掌突然握住了白石另一只手，灵巧地将原本塞在了他手心的那个没有开封的避孕套悄悄“偷”走了。  
“谦也？”  
白石看着谦也单手拿着那个粉红色包装的套子，用牙撕开了包装。  
其实在此之前，白石从来没有摸过避孕套的实物。对避孕套的认识，也仅限于中学上保健课的时候听老师讲解过，以及在便利店的结账台前见到过陈列的被一盒盒包装好的新货品。在此之前，他不需要去了解这种东西，也不需要用到。一直严于律己的白石，就连适当的自慰都很少做，没想到如今，他已经面对喜欢的人，走到了箭在弦上的时刻。  
谦也跪了下来，脸正好对着了他的下身，那双轻巧的手拉下了金属的裤链。  
勃起的性器弹了出来，打在了谦也的脸颊。  
“抱歉……”  
谦也笑了一声，“白石真的很有精神呢。”  
“要在这种时候开玩笑吗？”  
“抱歉抱歉。”  
谦也双手小心翼翼地将避孕套套在了白石的性器的顶端，然后慢慢将套子往下撸开，直到底端，将他硕大的性器完全套住。避孕套本身是冰凉的，但是谦也的双手非常温暖，这样冷暖混合在一起的感受，给白石的神经带来了前所未有的刺激。  
“谦也。”  
白石伸手去捉住了谦也的手臂，把她拉了起来。谦也意料不及，还是一脸茫然的样子，然后几秒之间，上半身就被白石按倒在了书桌上。属于男性特有的健壮的身体压在了她的身躯上，那双平时一直握着球拍略显粗糙的手在她细嫩的大腿肌肤上摸索。  
谦也觉得有些痒，忍不住轻喘出声，这时候白石的手撩起了她的校裙。  
白石的视线停留在了她的内裤上。是印满了黄色的星星印花的三角内裤，以这个年纪来说，略显幼稚了些。  
察觉到白石盯着自己的内裤没有动作，谦也突然慌了神。  
“我……扫兴了吗？”  
是因为这样幼稚的内裤让他失去了兴致了吗？  
紧张起来的谦也让白石心里更加多了几分想要疼爱她的欲望。  
“才没有，我觉得很可爱，被你可爱得失神了。”  
白石突然的情话让谦也的脸红得更加厉害，像是被火光照着一样。为了掩饰自己的不知所措，谦也移开了脸，眼睛四处找着别的景色去看。白石看穿了她的小心思，一下子恶劣的心就被挑动起来，伸出了手捏住了她的脸，强行将她的脸扳正，强迫她只能看着自己。  
四目对视的时候，似乎能从她深蓝色的眼睛中看见了璀璨的星辰。她的眼中广阔又浩瀚，整个世界都闪耀着点点星光。  
白石沉溺进去的时候，谦也小声地嘟囔了一句：“明明是你的脸好看到要让我失神啊……”  
白石笑了一下，“那我们是互相喜欢着对方呢。”  
谦也的神情瞬间有了微妙的变化，这让白石的心突然沉了下来。  
那可不是什么高兴的表情。  
她小心翼翼地问：“这句是玩笑吗？”  
白石心里百感交集。很想说当然不是玩笑，他是绝对绝对认真的，但是，他又在谦也的眼中看到了恐惧。谦也到底在怕什么？白石回想起他们相识以来，谦也总是时不时露出了这样的害怕的眼神。不止是神情，她的身体也会因为这样不知从何而来的恐惧而颤抖。明明很想让她安心下来，明明很想成为可以庇护她的保护伞，白石却时常觉得自己无能为力，即使他已经尽自己的能力留在她的身边，给予她支持了。  
所以，为什么？谦也到底在怕什么？  
白石想给她安心，语言在这时候却显得苍白无力。  
于是，他俯下身，吻住了谦也的嘴唇。  
舌头灵活地撬开了她的唇，探进了她的口腔。谦也非常顺从，没有半分反抗，任由白石的舌头粗暴地在她的口腔内掠夺，吸取。淫秽的水声传进了耳朵里，粘稠的唾液也从嘴角溢出。两个人的舌头交缠了在一起，如果可以，白石甚至还想将舌头打成结，这样他们就永远不用分开了。这是白石的初吻，同时也是一个激烈的吻。直到他感觉到谦也可能被他弄得气息混乱，快要呼吸不过来了，白石才依依不舍地离开了她。  
谦也喘着气，眼睛都湿润了。这样反而让她更加惹人怜爱。  
白石缠着绷带的手拨弄谦也因为刚才的动作而变得凌乱的发丝，并在她的额头上再次印下了一吻。  
谦也突然握住了他的手腕，因为没有意料到，白石的动作停住了。  
只是几秒，谦也牵着他的手，将他的手放到了自己的秘处。  
“可以了。”  
隔着内裤单薄的布料也能感受到已经湿了。她的确已经“准备好了”。  
谦也引导着白石的手，将自己的内裤拉了下来。小小的内裤顺着她修长的腿松脱下来，然后她的腿动了一下，让内裤挂在了一边的脚踝上。  
现在她的下身已经什么都没有了。白石的手指直接触碰了她细嫩的肉，特别的触感让她发出了声音。  
“唔……”  
“舒服吗？”  
“白石……”  
他的手指在进入她的体内的时候，她的身体大幅度地颤抖了起来。  
“唔……呜、呜啊……”  
甜腻的呻吟一下子回荡在空旷的课室中。  
白石此时却不是太想去顾虑会不会被人发现。本来他们在课室做这种事就过于大胆了，但是，白石的理智早就在触碰到谦也的身体的时候飞到九霄云外了。想想可能还有些讽刺，白石藏之介明明是一个过分追求自律的人。  
白石的手指顺着她因为本能而分泌出来的爱液而小幅度地抽动，谦也的呻吟立即变得急促和激烈起来。可能是意识到自己的叫声实在太过放荡，因为羞耻，谦也捂住了自己的嘴，想要阻止自己发出这样不知廉耻的声音。但是都事到如今了，白石更想听到更多谦也堕入情欲中的声音。毫不讲理的他用空着的另一只手拉开了谦也的手，阻止她不让自己的声音漏出来的动作。  
“白、哈啊……白石……”  
“我想听谦也的声音。”  
似乎是故意要恶作剧一样，白石的手指加快了动作。  
“唔……呜呜……”  
进入她的身体里面真的太过顺利了。谦也完全没有反抗，直到白石将自己的性器抵在了入口，也是这样。  
“不害怕吗？”  
白石突然问她。  
谦也愣愣地看着他严肃的表情，似乎一时间并不能明白白石在问什么。  
“你不害怕我会进入你的身体吗？”  
那可是对于女孩子来说，非常重要的东西。  
不过，虽然白石这样问了，他其实没有退缩的打算。  
谦也摇了摇头。然后，她的手轻柔地握住了白石的性器，张开了腿。  
刺进她的身体里的时候，的确是前所未有的快感。不止是身体上的，还有心理上的，全部全部，感觉都顺着身体连接处冲上了白石的大脑，就像被安全电流窜过了全身的血管，血液都要沸腾起来。  
“哈啊、唔……白石……好大……”  
“痛吗？”  
他知道自己粗暴地撑开了谦也的身体，她现在的呼吸都乱了。  
“……不、唔……白石……呜……”  
明明也是有点难受的吧。但是，白石完全没有让自己的动作放轻，谦也的里面紧紧地包裹着他的性器，这种感觉实在太过美妙了，他完全不想就这样离开，想要更加深入，想要……吞噬她的身体。  
“谦也，我要动了。”  
“啊啊、不……等一下……我还没……呜……！！”  
“乖，不要反抗。”  
白石开始用力冲撞她的身体，腰身直接撞击到她的胯间。  
她的骨头都是这么脆弱，这么粗暴的动作会不会把她的骨头撞到粉碎？  
白石的呼吸逐渐变重，是性快感给他带来的毒入骨髓的兴奋。  
“啊啊……啊、呜……白石……轻点、求……呜……求求……你……”  
“不可以哦，明明是谦也的里面紧紧地吸住了我。”  
这样说很过分吧。可是白石的坏心眼就是让他脱口而出了。  
可能因为动作实在太过粗暴，谦也本能的有些想要往后挪，想要远离她身上的这只野兽，察觉到她的不合作的抵抗的白石立即握住了她纤细的腰，把她往自己身上扯过来。  
又是一下猛烈的撞击。  
“呜——”  
谦也的眼圈都泛红了。  
“不可以逃哦，谦也。”  
谦也的里面开始痉挛和收缩了，是开始感到了快感了吧。  
是啊，这可是本能。两个人的结合，必定会感受到的变化。  
享受着谦也的身体给自己带来的快感，白石的嘴角扬了起来。  
“谦也，没事吧？还觉得难受吗？”  
“唔……里面、被塞得好满……好痛苦……”  
“想要更多吗？”  
“呜……啊、啊唔……哈啊……呜、呜……”  
她的大脑也被快感搅乱了。白石可以确信，自己每一下入侵，都搅乱了她的思绪，她现在也完全思考不了了，连一句完整的话都说不出来了。  
想要听更多她的娇喘，想要掠夺更多她的身体，想要完全控制她。  
“不……呜、不要……不行的、白石……”  
“没事的，不要害怕。”  
终于找到了谦也的敏感点，白石往那里刺激的时候，她失控地尖叫了出来。  
“啊——！！”  
“谦也，这里很舒服吗？”  
集中地攻击那处令到谦也彻底疯狂了，就连正常的呼吸都快维持不了，并且开始胡言乱语。  
“不、不要……那里……不行……求求你……不要动了……”  
“不可以哦，谦也，我想你和我一起得到快乐。”  
“不……呜……呜呜、哈啊……呜——”  
谦也的叫声变成了哭声，双手紧紧抓住了白石的背。  
一声一声的抽泣也完全没有让白石就这样放过她，反而令到他的施虐欲前所未有地膨胀。  
好想将她揉入自己的体内，好想吞噬她。  
每次进入到她的身体的最深处，顶到了子宫口，也远远不足够。  
谦也已经从痛到得到了快感，又回到了被痛苦折磨了。可是，白石还觉得不够。  
“谦也……”  
“呜、呜呜……”  
他的动作越来越疯狂。就连白石都怀疑自己是不是要把谦也拆骨入腹。  
她已经哭得快要失去呼吸了，再这么无节制侵略下去，她会连意识都失去吗？明明是你情我愿的性爱，却被白石搞得像是在强奸。  
再不知道持续了多久的抽插中，白石终于达到了高潮，在她的体内射了出来。  
冲上了绝顶的时候，白石的意识放空了一阵。  
如果没有戴上避孕套的话，谦也会不会因此怀孕？谦也才16岁，还是高中生，如果怀孕了的话，人生就被束缚住了。可是，白石突然很自私地想，他想要束缚住谦也的人生，他想要谦也这生只能依赖自己，就连谦也的亲人，也不可以将她从自己的桎梏中带走。  
性器终于从她的体内抽离的时候，谦也像是丧失了所有力气，瘫在了书桌上。  
她的眼睛已经无法对焦了，失神地不知道在看什么。  
白石将湿漉漉的避孕套剥了下来，打了一个结。一会儿要找个合适的地方扔掉。  
“谦也……”  
白石再次凝视着谦也的脸。  
一滴泪珠突然从她的眼角滑了下来。  
“……对不起，我不是……”  
她缓缓地转过头，用湿润的瞳孔看着他。  
“白石……”  
那个表情实在太过凄惨了。白石这时候才意识到自己刚才做了什么，心揪了起来。  
谦也会责怪自己的吧。  
本以为会被谦也痛骂一顿，结果，谦也却用虚弱的声音问他。

“我还能和你做朋友吗？”


	3. Chapter 3

3  
白石注意到谦也做什么都很快。  
别人需要花十几分钟才会写好的值日日志，谦也一分钟之内就会写好。当然内容也不是胡乱填的，能这么快完全是因为她写字的速度很快。好像平时考试的时候，谦也也总是能够提前交卷。不过遇到不擅长的科目的时候，迫于无奈还是会变得写得很慢，例如世界史。谦也的头脑也不是不聪明，擅长的数学和英语成绩都很好，如果白石能考95分，那么谦也就能考92分，对比起来大概是这样的水平。不过世界史是真的不行，她说从中学刚开始学的时候就记不住那些历史事件的年份，还有那些历史人物的生卒年，这比让她记住1000个英语单词要难多了。白石想过办法帮她去记住，编了很多口诀，但结果都弄巧反拙，越是去背越是混乱。“谦也这样笨笨的也很可爱啊”、白石这样半开玩笑地跟她说，然后她不服气鼓起了脸说“我才不笨”。  
是的，谦也完全不笨。谦也是一个很聪颖的人，有时候，白石都觉得她的心过于灵敏了。  
总是会很快察觉到旁边的人的想法，然后作出让步。这让白石有些苦恼。  
课间大家都在闲聊的时候，只要有女生簇拥在白石附近，谦也就总是会识相地找个理由暂时离开一会，给那些女生机会和白石搭话。白石又何尝不知道那些女生都在想些什么呢，他其实也不想谦也离开，但是他也不能在谦也都要主动走的情况下强硬地留下她，然后拒绝那些聒噪的女生。  
这样会让谦也更加被排斥，甚至遭到霸凌的。就譬如一开始在喷水池中央看见湿透了的谦也。白石觉得是自己的错，也想弥补这过错，可是当他想追究这件事的时候，谦也却问他“知道了这件事是谁做的，你想怎么做？”。白石突然就哑口无言。他也不可能去“教训”这样做的人，就算知道了谁是罪魁祸首，那又如何？谦也比白石更早一步就想到了这一点，所以她什么都没说。她不想依仗一个男生的力量，她也不需要谁来替她出头，去报复。  
不过，有时候，白石也不是太清楚，谦也想要怎么看待他们之间的关系。  
那天发生了性关系之后，并没有像白石以为的那样，他们成为了情侣。当然白石确认了很多次，“喜欢”这样话已经反复说过很多次了，而且他们还有更进一步的肉体关系，所以成为情侣也是理所当然的吧？但是，谦也问他，“还能不能做朋友？”。  
这样的回应太奇怪了。在发生了这么亲密的行为之后，谦也为什么还会想他们还是不是“朋友”？当然不能是朋友，他们要成为恋人啊。  
本应该这么大声宣布的白石，看着她泛着泪光的双眸，突然退缩了。  
谦也的眼中是恐惧和惶恐。她总是有意无意中透露出这样的一种情绪，白石始终捉不透她到底在怕什么。可是，谦也真的很怕。可能是怕他们的关系变性，也可能是怕将来充满了不确定感。白石不想看见这么凄惨的谦也，如果这时候说我们来成为恋人吧，可能会激起谦也剧烈的反应，所以，白石最后还是说“我们当然还是朋友啊，谦也你是我最重要的亲友”。  
听到这句话的谦也笑了，是和平时一样放下了忧虑、轻松的笑容。  
白石知道这个答案回答正确了。可是，他内心就是觉得有些别扭。  
他可以随意触碰谦也的身体，甚至能够触碰一些单纯以朋友的名义也不能去碰的位置。但是，他们的确是朋友。

某一个周末，谦也主动约了白石去逛街。  
其实本来他们周末也经常一起出来玩，不过，往常都是白石提出比较多。他们去的地方，也大多数是白石决定的，例如是市立图书馆又或者是植物园。白石当然单方面认为这是约会，但是谦也似乎只是当做普通的朋友一起出来度过闲暇的时间。  
这次，谦也约白石去了大阪北边的梅田。那边是商业中心，基本上都是商铺。  
他们就像普通的在约会的高中生情侣一样，在商场里面走走逛逛，吃吃东西。最后，谦也带他走到了一家女式内衣店。  
本来大大咧咧的谦也这时候表现出来得有些害羞，小心翼翼地抬起眼睑，问白石不是可以陪自己进去。  
其实白石这时候的心有些雀跃。买内衣这么私密的事情，她竟然邀请自己一起去，那也肯定是把自己看作是亲密的人吧。  
谦也完全把款式的选择权交给了白石，就连店员也打趣他们是一对很甜蜜的情侣。  
最后，白石选了一套若草色的法式蕾丝内衣。  
谦也似乎是开玩笑一样说：“白石对女孩子的内衣很熟悉呢。”  
白石怕她误会自己以前跟别的女孩子有过这样的经历，反而紧张地解释：“因为我有姐姐又有妹妹，迫不得已的时候会陪她们来买一些女生用品的。”  
“原来白石有姐姐还有妹妹啊。”  
“嗯。”  
“我呢，家里只有一个弟弟哦。不过他啊，是个很冷淡的人。”  
说到了弟弟的时候，谦也的眼中闪过了一些落寂。  
白石不知道自己是不是应该去安慰一下她，但是又想不出来要怎么安慰。倒是谦也很快从这种状态恢复过来，对白石露出大大的一个笑容。  
“白石，接下来想去哪？”  
“唔……我也没有想法，谦也呢？想去哪里？”  
谦也突然捉住了白石的手掌。  
“去哪里都没关系，带我走就好了。”  
白石觉得她似乎有些奇怪，“谦也？”  
“呐，白石，去哪里都没关系，带走我。”  
说得好像是在要带她私奔一样呢。白石本来想要这么开玩笑的，但是谦也的表情实在太过认真的，这样的玩笑话似乎也不太合适说出来。  
然后，白石说：“要不要来我家？今天我的家人都不在家。”  
会不会太过唐突了。一个男生邀请一个女生到自己家里去，他们甚至还不是男女朋友的关系，当然，以他们的年纪来说，即使是男女朋友，要走到到一方的家里去的程度也太过急躁了。  
已经做好了被谦也拒绝的打算的白石，突然得到了谦也的点头应允。  
“好。”

* * *

“唔……等一下、谦也……”  
不知道为什么又发展成这样了。  
白石的家今天刚好没有人。父母出外旅游了，姐姐是大学生，住在学生宿舍，而妹妹正好要到朋友家玩，不回来过夜。  
白石将谦也领到了自己的房间。其实也不知道两个高中生在家里能做什么，白石想，说不定他会捉住谦也要她背背世界史知识点也说不定。但是没想到，谦也突然将白石按在了床上，然后拉下了他的裤子。  
这次谦也也拿出了一个避孕套，熟练地套在了白石的性器上。虽然是还没勃起的状态，但是经过谦也纤细的手指一拨弄，他很快就有了感觉。  
理智虽然跟他的大脑说不应该，但是他的本能根本不受控制。  
“谦也，停……”  
谦也张开了口，将戴上避孕套的性器吞进去。  
湿热的口腔带来的刺激让白石一下子大脑一片空白。谦也的舌头还灵巧地挑逗着他的顶端，时不时恰到好处地吮吸一下，发出了淫秽的水声。虽然隔着一层胶，但这样的感觉还是太过强烈了。  
白石想要忍住这样的快感，但是，他的忍耐却引起了谦也的不安。  
“白石，不舒服吗？”  
“不……不是这样，谦也、其实……”  
“还是，你想看我的胸部？”  
谦也似乎是明白过来什么，自顾自地开始脱衣服，白石愣愣地看着她脱掉了自己的上衣，然后解开了胸罩，让丰满的乳房裸露在空气中。接着，她弯下了腰，用她的乳沟夹住了白石的性器。  
“我也不是很会做这个，这样会比较舒服吗？”  
“谦也，等一下……！！”  
谦也伸出了舌头想要舔到顶部的时候，白石突然粗暴地捉住了她的手臂，欺身压了过去，将她按在了自己的身下。  
她呆呆地望着白石，一会儿之后说：“白石，你还是比较想要做本番？”  
“不是、……谦也！我不是想和你做这种事、我……”  
这句话不知怎的，刺伤了谦也柔软的内心，她的眼泪一下子就流下来了。  
“谦也？你怎么了吗？是不是哪里难受？”  
白石紧张地抱起她，手温柔地顺着她的背，没想到谦也越哭越厉害了。  
“对不起，是不是我弄痛了你？谦也……”  
“呜、白、白石……”  
“嗯，我在，你慢慢说。”  
“我、我想和你、我想和你一直做朋友……”  
白石的心揪了起来，“朋友”这个词听起来多么讽刺啊。天知道白石根本不想和谦也做什么朋友，他明明想要和谦也有更进一步的关系，但是，又不是现在这种奇怪的关系。  
“我们当然是朋友啊，我们会一直都是朋友，我不会抛弃你的。”  
白石的脸轻轻蹭着谦也柔软的耳边。她的头发都是好闻的香味，她的每一处白石都是这么喜爱，又怎么可能会对她放手呢。  
谦也还在抽泣，声音断断续续，说：“可、可是……以前的朋友……只要不想和我做这种事，他们、他们就肯定会……不要我了……”  
“谦也？你在说什么？！”  
谦也说的话让白石的心底突然爆发。  
到底是什么荒谬的事？忽然间接触到这一件匪夷所思的事实，让白石的理智几乎要烧尽了。  
“他们是谁？你以前的朋友是谁？”  
“就是、以前中学认识的同学……”  
“男的？”  
“嗯……因为女生都不要跟我做朋友……”  
白石愤怒得手在发抖，他从来都没有试过这么生气。  
在他认识谦也之前，谦也竟然受过这样的伤害。他突然就明白了谦也为什么一直以来对待他的态度都是战战兢兢又小心翼翼，以前那些人渣肯定这样对待她的，偶尔的一两句花言巧语只是为了骗取谦也的身体，只要说“我可以跟你做朋友哦”，就能轻易得到了谦也的身体。他们欺骗了谦也，也玩弄了她，等到腻了，就将她抛弃，而谦也自始至终都没能察觉自己被伤害了。一直都受着这样错误观念影响的谦也，以为白石和以前那些所谓的“朋友”没有任何区别，也和以前那样，努力着、勉强着自己，去讨好白石。  
可恶，为什么自己没有早一步认识到谦也，将她好好保护起来？  
白石紧紧地拥抱着谦也，他的心太乱了，他很想找那些人出来，揍他们一顿也好，甚至杀掉他们，白石都愿意，可是事已至此，什么都太迟了。白石从来没有试过这么痛恨自己的无能为力。  
“对不起……谦也……”  
“为什么、要跟我道歉？”  
“没能保护你……对不起……真的很对不起……”  
“白石……”  
谦也的手迟疑了一下，然后慢慢举起，回抱住了白石。她的脸也埋在了白石的肩膀上，索取着属于白石独特的香味。  
他们的胸膛贴在了一起，两颗心脏跳动的频率似乎也变得一致了。  
“谢谢你，白石。”

谢谢你说要保护我。  
今晚也还将会是身体交缠的、快乐的夜晚。

* * *

谦也从白石的家离开之前，借用了他们家的浴室。  
一身黏黏糊糊的的确不太舒服。还好做那种事之前也外衣都脱干净了，没有弄脏，不过内衣的确要换一换了。刚好之前才去梅田买了一套新的内衣。谦也穿上了之后也觉得心里泛甜。这可是白石为她挑选的，是白石喜欢的样子，那么下次再来白石家的时候，也穿着这一身吧。  
白石本来想要送谦也回家，但最后还是被谦也说服，让她自己回去。  
在离开之前，白石忍不住在她红润的嘴唇上印下了一吻，让谦也的脸立即变红。  
“我们，不要做朋友了。”  
“……诶？”  
看见谦也惊愕的脸，白石知道自己的恶作剧成功了。在谦也要哭出来之前，白石将她的发丝挽到了耳后。  
“我们要成为恋人啊，笨蛋。”  
“不准说我是笨蛋，笨蛋白石。”  
“哈哈，谦也就是这种傻傻的地方特别可爱呢。”  
“不要笑啦！”

依依不舍和白石分开了之后，谦也心情雀跃地走上了回家路。  
白石家和忍足家其实刚好在大阪的两个区，电车可以直达。今天是假期，没有需要工作的上班族，早上的电车有些空。  
其实谦也有些恐惧回家。因为这样的恐惧，她才会哀求白石带她走的。  
不知道那个人已经离开她的家没有，希望他已经走了吧。不想回家完全就是为了避免和他见面。谦也很清楚，自己对他的恐惧，才是占据在自己内心的最顽固的、黑色的部分。  
“爸爸、妈妈，翔太，我回来了。”  
谦也打开了门，屋内没人回应。  
父母和弟弟都出门了吗？昨天打电话给妈妈说要在朋友家过夜的时候，妈妈明明也没有说过第二天要出门的。  
谦也走入了客厅，突然有人出现在她身后，将她一把压在了沙发上。  
“啊——”  
背脊即使是撞在沙发上也会有因为冲击带来的痛感。  
谦也睁开眼睛，看见了他压在了自己身上，脸贴得太近了，可以直接感觉得到对方的呼吸。  
“侑、士……”  
呼唤他的名字的时候，声带还是藏不住颤抖。  
忍足侑士犹如夜晚一样泛着紫魅的双眸像是蛇盯着猎物一样看着她。  
“昨晚你去哪里了？”  
“朋、朋友家……”  
“哪个朋友？”  
谦也的心跳失去了规律。  
突然，忍足侑士一手捉住了她的衣服，用力往下一扯——  
“啊！”  
随着衣服变成了碎片，她的胸罩一览无遗。  
侑士挑起了眉，压低的声音像是狮子的低吼：“这是为了谁换的胸罩？”


	4. Chapter 4

4  
谦也连忙用手挡住胸部，但是立即就被侑士强硬地拉开。  
“呜……”  
侑士的力度太大了，捏住了她的手腕，用力得似乎是想要把她的手掐断。  
“说！”  
“是……是我自己去买的，是我喜欢……”  
“你根本不喜欢这个颜色。”  
“可是我也没有讨厌这个颜色啊。”  
侑士的手掐住了她纤细的腰，禁止她的身体有半分反抗。谦也腰部细嫩的皮肤被对方冰凉的手握住的时候，下意识地打了一个寒颤。她的颤抖换来了侑士的动作放轻，从用力的拿捏变成了温柔的抚摸，这让谦也一时慌了神，双眸呆望着前一秒还在暴怒的他。  
“谦也……”  
侑士的身体压在了谦也身上，然后堵住了她的口舌。  
“侑、唔……”  
侑士的舌头侵入了她的口腔，拉扯着她的舌头。强硬的吻让谦也感到了不适，呼吸都被完完全全堵死了，侑士还不断变换着方向，薄薄的嘴唇上的皮肤几乎要把他咬过来的牙给磨破。好难受，无论多少次她都没法适应这么粗暴的吻，但是，不知道为什么她还是顺从地全盘接受了，在呼吸着侑士的气息的同时，逐渐闭上眼睛，将自己的身体全部交给了对方。  
感觉到本来还有力气抵抗的谦也彻底软了下来，侑士也感到了心满意足，手正摸上她柔软的胸部的时候，钥匙插进了门锁转动起来的哐当哐当的声音吓了他们一跳，让他们迅速分开。  
谦也急急忙忙地冲上楼。刚好门被打开的时候，客厅只剩下侑士一个了。  
是谦也的妈妈，忍足万里子。  
“小侑，谦也还没回来吗？”  
“她回来了，在自己的房间里。”  
“这样啊，那你能帮阿姨去问问她午饭要吃吗？啊，对了，小侑，午饭你也要吃的吧？”  
“嗯，我要吃的，劳烦阿姨了。”  
“小侑真乖，跟谦也那孩子完全不一样。”  
顺利在忍足万里子面前隐瞒过去了。侑士欠一欠身，也通过楼梯走到了二楼。二楼有谦也和她的弟弟翔太的房间，现在翔太不在，整一层都变成了一个相对私密的空间了。  
谦也的房间门前挂着一个鬣蜥形状的木牌子，上面写着“Kenya的房间”。  
侑士记得很清楚，这块牌子是谦也小学四年级的时候挂上去的。  
本来打算直接拧开谦也房间的门的门锁，手放上去尝试了一下才发现谦也在里面反锁了。  
“谦也，开门。”  
侑士直接命令道，等了几分钟，安静的房间里面才传来声音。  
谦也拉开了一条小小的门缝，通过门缝窥看外面的侑士。侑士将手伸过去，强行拉开了门。谦也慌张地后退了几步，侑士进了门之后，随机将门关上，并反锁。  
这次谦也的抗拒表现得有些露骨，她一直都努力和侑士保持着距离。  
忍足侑士是她的堂哥。他是自己父亲的哥哥的孩子，和自己有着相同的姓，有着血缘的联系，就算这个地球逆过来旋转，都无法改变他们的DNA有着亲密的联系的事实。  
偏偏这样的联系是导致他们现在这么扭曲的根源。  
“谦也。”  
“我们不可以再做那种事了，侑士。”  
谦也很严肃地跟他说。不过，这不是她第一次对忍足侑士说这句话。  
“为什么？”  
“因为、因为……”  
“因为有人跟你说不可以跟别人做，对吗？”  
侑士的眼神变得危险起来，恐惧一下子就在谦也的心底升起。  
“那个人是谁？”  
是谁破坏了忍足侑士一直以来在忍足谦也心中构筑的那个——毁灭性的观念。  
本来一直被自己控制得很好的东西突然有了微弱的反抗，让侑士的内心产生了一种烈火般的愤怒。  
忍足谦也本应该是只属于他的东西。  
从心，到身。

* * *

谦也的第一次性体验在她的12岁，而对象，是当时才13岁的忍足侑士。  
那时候还没上过生理保健课，对性什么的都是懵懵懂懂，谦也也还没开始来初潮，对性甚至连好奇都没有。侑士是她的堂哥，小时候两家人的关系就很好，所以来往得很频繁。谦也的爸爸继承了家族经营的私人诊所，而谦也的妈妈是护士，工作都很忙碌，侑士的妈妈忍足和美是家庭主妇，小时候谦也就经常交托给忍足和美照顾。可以说，谦也和侑士是一起长大的，在谦也还在母亲的肚子里的时候，侑士就一直期待着她的降临。  
还在跟侑士读同一家小学的时候，谦也身边的“朋友”只有侑士一个人。那时候也不算是交不到别的朋友吧，完全只是因为侑士总是一副拒人千里的冷漠表情，男生似乎都不愿意和他来往，虽然女生因为他俊朗的脸而喜欢围在他的身边，但侑士对她们都不感兴趣，谦也总是担心侑士这样会寂寞，所以把自己所有时间都投入给了侑士。从那时候开始，侑士就只想跟谦也待在一起，也因为这个原因，谦也遭到了不少女生的嫉妒。也是从那时候开始，谦也在同性里就经常被排斥。  
不过，那时候的谦也却不像现在这样渴望“友情”。她有侑士，侑士也有她，他们之间亲密无间，他们两个人都觉得，世界上存在彼此就足够了。  
只是，这样的平衡很快就打破了。因为侑士的父亲的工作变动，他们一家人必须要搬到东京去。  
侑士要走的那天，谦也在新干线的车站哭得筋疲力尽，最后是她的爸爸把她抱回去的，就算在爸爸的怀里，她也还没停止过哭泣。  
她真的很喜欢侑士，很想和他在一起。当时还是小学生的谦也当然不知道这到底是什么样的一种感情。当然很喜欢他啊，因为他们是血浓于水的亲人，又是亲密无间的“朋友”，所以，想要一直在一起是理所当然的事，大声说“喜欢”也是理所当然的事。  
其实回想起来，虽然侑士跟着家人搬到了东京去，他们也没有分开得太久。  
平日见不到，但是他们会互相给对方打电话，而只要有长假期，他们就会互相到对方家里去。有时候是侑士去大阪，有时候是谦也去东京，总之，他们总不会有因为分别太久而寂寞的时候。  
踏出了不应该的那一步，是在某年年末的圣诞节假期。  
已经升读中学一年级的他们，也相当于踏入了人生中的另一个阶段。谦也也有再次见到侑士的时候，觉得他完全不一样的感觉。应该是变得更像一个男生，还是该怎么说呢，虽然他还没开始变声，但是很明显，两人之间身体的力量已经完全不一样了。  
侑士已经过了13岁的生日，而自己还是12岁。  
他们已经有了明显的性别之差，家长也刻意地让他们有了些距离。以前并不是太在意侑士和谦也睡在一张床的和美，现在严肃地撵侑士去跟翔太一个房间。  
只不过，在那个平安夜，所有人都熟睡的时候，侑士悄无声息地来到了谦也的房间。  
谦也对性还是很模糊，但是侑士已经有了清晰的了解。  
青春期初开的时候那种独特的冲动，一直困扰着他。他的第一次梦遗，是梦见了谦也的裸体。梦中谦也的身体还没开始发育，第二性征也不太明显。  
他解开了睡梦中的谦也的睡衣扣子，轻轻扯下了她的胸罩。这时候才发现，谦也的身体已经不像是梦里的那样，是已经开始隆起的乳房，还有滑腻得犹如水与油交融的触感。  
谦也因为他的骚扰而醒来，得到了侑士轻声的安抚。  
她根本不懂侑士想要做什么，不过，侑士跟她说“想要和她在一起”。  
如果做了这样的事情，就能在一起了。如果谦也不愿意做这样的事情，侑士就会离开。  
害怕会和侑士分开的谦也，顺从地任由他脱光了自己的衣服，让自己的身体暴露在他贪婪的视线中。  
谦也第一次见到了避孕套。侑士说，只要用这个，就不会伤害到你了。谦也深信不疑，并且听话地分开了自己的双腿。  
四肢交缠在一起的时候，谦也的心底的确是有种雀跃。  
她很喜欢侑士，现在终于可以和侑士在一起了。  
除了拥抱，他们还接吻了，第一次的唇舌相依，让谦也有了一种新奇的感觉。  
直到侑士的性器抵在了谦也的下身，一切都蓄势待发。  
“谦也……”  
谦也深呼吸了一口气。说实话，她没做好准备，她也不知道什么才算是做好准备，侑士这样做意味着什么，他们做了这样的事之后代表了什么，谦也都不是太清楚，她只有一个朦朦胧胧的认知。她感受到了侑士的欲望，如果现在拒绝的话，侑士可能会很可怜。  
“我要进去了。”  
侑士的话听着像是命令，接着就是一种刺痛。  
是直接刺激到大脑皮层的刺痛，非常痛。  
“啊——！！”  
侑士伸手捂住了谦也的嘴，阻止她发出这么高昂的尖叫。  
会被其他家人听见的，如果发现他们做了这种事，肯定后果不堪设想。  
谦也私处因为第一次的破处留下来的血沾湿了套在了性器上的避孕套，黑夜中也能看到那吓人的鲜血。  
谦也也知道自己不能叫出来，于是主动捂住了自己的嘴，忍住了这样的痛。  
“对不起，是不是很痛？”  
“好痛、好痛啊……侑士……”  
“乖，忍耐一下，很快就不痛了。”  
“可是……唔！”  
侑士的整根都进去了，因为尺寸太大，让她的下体撕裂得很厉害，就像是身体被劈开了两半的痛苦，眼泪一下子就流了出来了，顺着眼角沾湿了枕头。侑士怜惜地拨开她的额发，在她的眼角印下一吻。  
“谦也，忍一忍……”  
“不要、好痛……我、我不要做了、拿出去！”  
谦也小声抽泣起来，并且双手胡乱地推着侑士的胸膛。  
侑士一把捉住她的双手，将她的双手拉开，固定在头的两边。  
谦也愣愣地看着动作突然粗暴起来的侑士，她第一次从侑士的双眼中看见了名为“愤怒”的情绪。她害怕这样的侑士。  
“侑、士……”  
“如果不做这样的事情，我就不要你了。”  
因为当时侑士这样说了。  
一切的起因，全部都是由于忍足侑士当时这么说了。  
再强烈的痛楚都被谦也忍耐了下来。侑士一直说，很快就不痛了，很快就会舒服的，谦也相信他，一直都等着他说的会觉得快乐的时候来临。  
第一次搞得血淋淋，但是第二次，她真的感受到了快乐了。  
她的身体已经被彻底打开了。  
也是那次，谦也有了错误的观念。  
人的联系需要靠性来维持，但是性也会造成伤害，不过戴上了避孕套就能好好保护自己。谦也一直都对此深信不疑。  
一直、一直都深信不疑……

* * *

“谦也。”  
谦也已经退无可退，后背顶在了书桌上。  
忍足万里子已经回来了，人就在楼下，再怎么样，侑士都不会有越线行为的，但是谦也就是不敢信任他。之前就曾经有过很多次，在家人都在的情况下，他们做了不能被别人知道的那种事。明明知道他们之间不能做的，并不是因为什么别的原因，是因为他们是“兄妹”，再有保护措施，他们都不能做那种事的，那是乱伦。  
这还是……谦也不久之前才知道的事情。  
“你如果不说你结交了什么人，我就立即把你的事情跟万里子阿姨说。”  
“……！！”  
“那个人到底是谁？他碰过你了吗？”  
谦也咬住了下唇，不敢说话。  
“谦也，说！”  
“侑士，为什么……”  
“我本来打算等我们都考上了大学，就可以趁着离家这段时间偷偷同居，毕业出了社会，就远走高飞，到没人认识我们的国外去，组建属于我们的家庭，待在只有我们的世界里……要问为什么的是我才对，谦也！你完完全全被骗了，被那个混账给骗走了……”  
“白石才不是骗子！”  
情急之下谦也叫了出来。  
得到了自己想要知道的名字，侑士危险地眯起了眼睛。  
“那个人叫白石吗？”  
意识到说漏了嘴，谦也连忙捂住了自己的嘴巴。  
但已经太晚了。

“我会让那个白石付出代价的。”


	5. Chapter 5

5  
侑士下午就坐新干线回东京去了。  
万里子拜托了谦也一定要去送她的哥哥。谦也换了衣服，跟侑士一起出了门。  
没有人对他们之间的关系有过什么怀疑，或者是不好的想法。谦也和侑士小时候的关系就很好，万里子甚至还打趣过，如果现在是一百年前，说不定会给他们订了姻亲。不过谁都知道，玩笑只是玩笑，他们确切的血缘关系就注定了不可能会有任何超越亲情的发展。尽管现实是他们的确越线了。  
他们的关系到底要怎么收场才好，谦也完全不知道，她也觉得很混乱。  
和侑士一起上了电车，准备去新干线的车站的时候，侑士将他的卡带机的耳机的一边轻轻塞到了谦也的耳朵里。里面是侑士很喜欢的歌，昭和时代流行的情歌，唱了五月雨中淡淡的初恋之情。很久之前，侑士就很喜欢这首歌，也很喜欢给谦也听。但是，这首歌什么时候开始变味了？谦也攥紧了手掌，这时候侑士去握住了她那只手。  
摇摇晃晃的车厢里，他们的身体也跟着晃动。就好像很久之前，他们还是小孩子的时候，一起度过的时光那样。  
“呐，侑士……”  
“我不会放手的。”  
侑士的声音让谦也莫名的又萌生了一些畏惧。  
她低下了头，看着自己的脚尖。她又不知道应该和侑士说什么了。  
耳边仍然唱着那首好听的情歌，谦也却觉得，自己不应该是可以分享这首歌的对象。  
“侑士，我们……”  
“谦也。”  
侑士的手加大了力度。这样让谦也更多了几分不安。  
“你从出生那一刻就注定了是我的东西。”  
听着自己的堂哥说着这种话，谦也只会觉得痛苦。她很想说侑士是错的，想必侑士也知道自己是错的，但是，现在他们都明知故犯。谦也不想侑士再这样错下去，侑士的每句话都好像在指责她，“你就是这场乱伦的罪魁祸首”。太过痛苦了。谦也的心没有她自认为的那样强大，她不知道还需要将这么丑陋的事情隐瞒到什么时候。  
“现在我们不能在一起，也只不过是一时的事情。”  
终有一天，他们会打破世俗。  
谦也却因为他的决意而止不住的微颤。  
这时候，电车到站了，没有感情的电子音播报了站名，门也跟着打开了。  
他们跟着人群离开了电车。虽然谦也觉得浑身不自在，但是路人不会对牵着手的他们投来什么异样的目光。大概是高中生情侣吧，在现在的社会，十几岁的青少年开始交往是很普通的事情，毕竟这可是允许女性16岁就结婚的国家呢。谦也其实也已经到了可以结婚的年纪了。  
也正因为如此，她才会如此惶恐不安。  
来到了新干线的车站，谦也突然抽出了自己的手。  
“侑士，我就送你到这里吧。”  
“不进去吗？”  
“我、我最近有考试，想要花多点时间去学习……”  
侑士一定听得出来是谎话吧。谦也的心提了起来，但是她也想不出还有什么办法去拒绝侑士，她好怕侑士会突然心血来潮将她带到东京去。  
没想到侑士靠近了她，伸手捧起了她的脸。  
“那我下次过来的时候，我们再好好说一说。”  
“啊……”凝视着侑士俊朗的面容，呆滞了有好几秒种，谦也才反应得过来，“……嗯。”  
在人来人往的车站入口，侑士捧着她的脸，轻轻地亲吻了她的嘴唇。  
没有粗暴的掠夺，只是轻轻的触碰。这一刻的温柔反而让谦也有些迷失了。  
“我爱你，谦也。”  
谦也愣在了原地，侑士朝她笑了一下，又摸了摸她的脸，然后跟她说了再见。  
看着侑士走进了人潮中，直到身影消失，谦也才回过神来。  
现在她的思绪又再一团糟了。恍恍惚惚中，她转过身去，结果看见了一个意想不到的人。  
所有声音都堵在了她的喉咙中。  
久久，才挤出了发音。  
“翔太……”  
她的弟弟正用着带有厌恶和憎恨的眼神瞪着她。

* * *

“友香里，你在吗？”  
白石敲响了妹妹房间的门，不一会儿，他的妹妹白石友香里打开了门。  
“小藏，有什么事吗？”  
“有些事情想问你。”  
“诶，完美的小藏竟然也会有问题问我。”  
白石笑着揉了揉妹妹的头，“别开我玩笑了。”  
“那，小藏有什么要问我的？”  
“唔、我就是想问问，送女孩子的话，什么样子的礼物比较好？”  
“送女孩子？小藏，你交女朋友了？”  
白石假装移开视线，但是脸上的笑容完全没有消退，不好意思的同时也带有几分炫耀之感。  
“小藏竟然也交到女朋友！我要告诉姐姐！”  
“等一下啦友香里，先别告诉姐姐啊。”  
友香里立即就捉住了她的哥哥的手臂，“快告诉我，是什么样子的女生？是同学吗？小藏先告白的？”  
“停、停，友香里，你的问题太多了吧。”  
“因为小藏竟然交女朋友了啊，一点情趣都没有、说话又不会读空气的小藏竟然交到了女朋友，对方一定是个很善良的人吧，不然一般人才受不了又土气又木头的小藏呢。”  
“喂、友香里，哥哥也没有这么不堪吧！嘛……不过，她的确是一个很好的人。”  
“呐呐，还有呢？”  
“长得很可爱？有时候会傻傻的，不过那样也特别可爱。”  
“呜哇，小藏说的话都肉麻得我要加衣服了。”  
“友、香、里！”  
白石假装严肃起来，反而逗得友香里咯咯笑。  
接着，友香里又问：“那、她会做我们家的新娘吗？”  
“这不是当然的吗。”  
想到未来的婚姻生活，白石的笑意更浓了。  
“难道小藏想到18岁就跟人家结婚？”  
“嗯，不快点和她结婚的话，被人抢走就不好了。”  
“小藏竟然还会担心嫂子被人抢走，吃醋的男人不会招人喜欢哦。”  
“我只要她喜欢就够了。”  
友香里装模作样地捂住了耳朵，“小藏不要再说你蹩脚的肉麻情话了。”  
“哈哈……好啦，有机会我一定会让你也见见她的，我相信你一定会很喜欢她的。”  
“把未来嫂子的电话号码给我，我现在就打电话给她说你坏话。”  
“友香里！！”  
友香里吐了吐舌头。  
“那、未来嫂子叫什么？”  
“谦也，忍足谦也。”  
白石在说出了那个名字的时候，友香里脸上的笑容突然僵住了。  
友香里的反应突然大变，让白石心生了疑惑。  
“友香里，怎么了吗？”  
“忍足、是……她是忍足翔太的姐姐？”  
“唔、大概是吧。”白石记得谦也说过自己有一个弟弟，而且“忍足”是很少见的姓，大阪应该也没有别的人家姓这个姓了吧。  
友香里的眉头突然皱了起来，她拽住了白石的手臂，用了不少的力道。  
她突然大转变的态度让白石有些不安。  
“你不知道那是怎样的一个人吗？”  
“友香里？”  
“小藏，你不可以被那女人骗了！”  
白石友香里突然尖叫了起来。

* * *

谦也站在了自己的鞋柜面前。  
旁边有路过的学生，他们说说笑笑，也没有关注过谦也这边的状况。  
她拉开了属于“忍足谦也”的那个柜门，无数刀片从里面倾斜而出。  
谦也平静地看着这一大堆刀片，脸上没有任何表情。  
没有惊讶，也没有害怕，她只是冷静地看着掉到了地上的刀片，仿佛灵魂出窍。  
终于有学生注意到她这边的异常，可是看见是她之后，都避之如蛇蝎。  
谦也慢慢地蹲了下来，然后小心翼翼地收拾地上的刀片。不可以一口气将刀片捡起来，会划伤手的，她只能逐一捡起来。不收拾的话不行的，会给其他人带来麻烦的，她的柜子旁边还有很多别的同学的柜子，这样肯定已经给对方带来麻烦了吧。要在其他同学到校之前，尽快收拾好。最好、要不留一点痕迹，不给别人添半点麻烦。  
但是，果然还是会不小心弄伤到的。  
谦也呆望着被刀片划伤的手指，看着血珠渗出，但是还是没有去处理的打算。接着，她继续用受伤的手，慢慢捡起这些锋利的刀片。  
将全部刀片都扔到垃圾桶的时候，被校工看见，果不其然换来了一顿骂。  
“怎么就玩这么危险的东西呢”、“这么多刀片你知道会给我们造成多大的麻烦吗”、“学生不好好读书在想什么呢”……听完了对方的发泄，谦也恭恭敬敬地朝他弯下腰，郑重地用敬语说了一声抱歉。对方的情绪似乎已经发泄完了，看见这样的谦也，突然叹了口气。  
“下次不要了。”  
“嗯。给您添麻烦了。”  
谦也回到了课室。现在课室还空无一人。  
白石也会来得很早，但是他要先去参加社团活动。他是网球部的部长，晨练对于他来说非常重要，到校的第一件事，也不是先到课室来，而是要先去部室，做好社团的一切准备工作。这样一定很辛苦吧，而且白石还是部长，一定还背负了很大的压力。谦也没有加入任何社团，有时候的确可以说是一个闲人了。  
她来到了自己的座位，她的桌子被人用油性笔写满了各种侮辱的话。  
“母狗”、“荡妇”、“恬不知耻”……这些话不是她第一次见到，其实也没有给她带来太多的意外。  
在还在读中学的时候，她就已经每天要面对这些事了，升上了高中之后，在新环境中总算是平静了一段时间，但是她早有预料到，这样的事情会再次发生。在中学经历过的不幸，将会再一次重演，并且会缠绕她三年的高中生活。  
正想着要怎么洗掉这些油性笔画下的涂鸦，她的手机突然响了一声。  
她打开手机，是白石发来的信息。他在问她“到学校了吗？”，谦也想，如果说自己一定到了，说不定白石会提早结束晨练过来。这样可不好，她不想耽误白石做自己的事情。于是，谦也输入了“还没有”这几个字，回复了过去。  
接着，她放下了自己的书包，转身去拿了值日会用到的清洁工具，然后走向了盥洗室。  
等她打了一桶水回来的时候，她的书包已经不见了。  
窗户开着，谦也探出头去，她的书包果然被扔到了下面的花圃上。  
想了几秒钟，谦也放下了水桶，下楼去把书包捡回来。等她把沾满了泥土的书包拿回来的时候，那桶水已经洒了，水全部淋在了她的位置上。  
谦也深呼吸了几下。或者她应该要哭出来吧，做这些事的人不就是要看她凄惨的模样吗？但是，可能因为经历过太多了，谦也根本哭不出来了。从中学的时候开始就已经是这样了，现在只不过是迟来的轮回，她还应该庆幸的，至少在这个学期刚开始的时候，她还没遭到这般过分的待遇，在之前的一段时间里，她还能过着平平静静的学生生活。  
这样就足够了。她也不敢奢望什么。  
总之，要在同学来到之前，把这一团糟的情况收拾好。  
总之，要将一切都回归原状……

“谦也。”  
白石的声音像是一根针，刺在了她的心脏。  
谦也惊慌失措地站起来，转过身就看见了白石用痛苦的表情看着她。  
“你为什么要骗我？”  
白石质问她的那句话就像利刃，要比那些刀片锋利得多。


	6. Chapter 6

6  
白石看着她没有血色的唇，本来要说的话堵在了喉咙。  
她垂下了眼睑。是不想和自己有视线对接吧。  
有些急躁的脚步声响起，眨眼之间白石就来到了她面前，伸手拿走了她握在手上的那条抹布。谦也惊讶地抬起头，这时候白石已经半蹲了下来，认认真真地擦着她座位上的水迹。她惊慌失措地转过身，看着白石一丝不苟的动作，完全给不出什么反应。  
“白、石，我……”  
“下次遇到这种事的时候，不要说谎了。”  
白石没有抬头，擦好了一块，然后将湿掉的毛巾放到水桶上拧水。  
谦也的手捉住了自己的衣襟。她觉得自己的心有点难受，可是说不出来，到底为什么会这么难受。白石还在努力清理这一乱七八糟的状况，谦也弯下腰，捉住了他的手，阻止了他继续。  
“谦也？”  
“白石，其实、我已经习惯了，如果你跟你走得太近的话，我怕……”  
白石反手去捉住她那只手，紧紧地握住，给予她力量。  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以我愿意为你付出我的一切。”  
“可是、我不需要。”  
谦也挣开了白石的手，并且将双手都藏到了身后。  
“我不想你最后对我变得失望……然后、对我的喜欢，统统变成了憎恨。”

* * *

上世界史的时候，谦也很努力地集中精神，但仍然是一脸迷茫。  
大概人总是有自己怎么努力都无法擅长的事情吧。对于白石来说，自己无论怎么努力都无法擅长应对的，就是忍足谦也这个人了。难道是因为自己第一次喜欢上一个人吗？可是白石觉得，这会是他这辈子，唯一的一次如此的喜欢一个人，不，应该说，是“爱着”一个人。喜欢到，只要谦也不出现在他视线里，他就会出现戒断反应，只有在感受到谦也的存在之后，情绪才会稍微安定下来。可能是患上什么病了吧，是名为“忍足谦也”的怪病，这个世界上能治疗这个病的良药，只有“忍足谦也”这个人。他对这段不稳定的关系感到了无尽的不安，他和谦也之间实在太过脆弱了，这很大一部分原因是来自谦也对这段关系的不信任。她不是不信任白石，她是不信任自己跟白石之间不好容易才维持的联系。性似乎是维持他们之间的关系的唯一途径，这是因为谦也一直受到了误导才会有这样错误的观念，白石却不知道要用什么办法才能纠正她的想法。  
他应该去尝试更深入了解她的。然而，他的妹妹却警告他。  
友香里跟他说，忍足谦也是一个不知廉耻的婊子。第一次从友香里嘴里听到“婊子”这个词的时候，白石实在太过惊讶了，他觉得友香里不应该学会说这种词汇，并且义正辞严地教训她，但是，友香里却说“那是唯一一个可以准确形容那个人的词”。  
难熬的世界史课终于结束了，下课铃一响起，老师离开了课堂，大家都像结束了酷刑一样，一下子放松了下来。  
谦也当然也不例外，一直绷紧的肩膀终于放松下来了。  
白石连书都不打算收拾，起身打算到谦也身边，这时候有几个女生围了过来，说着什么有想要请教白石君的问题，把他的路给堵死了。白石忍住自己的不耐烦，终于把那几个女生打发走了之后，谦也已经不在自己的座位上了。  
他追出了走廊，刚好看见谦也在楼梯的转角准备下楼。  
“谦也！！”  
白石追了上去，楼梯口已经见不到人了。  
他奔跑下楼，转过一个又一个楼梯的拐角，每次每次都是只看见谦也金色的发梢。她在跑。谦也听到了白石在叫她，但是她跑起来了。  
不行。  
白石追了上去，“谦也——！！”  
白石的叫声喊到整个楼道都听得见，学生们纷纷侧目。白石根本不顾不上这么多，他只想追上谦也，按住她，好好问清楚她。  
可能是慌不择路了，跑出了教学楼之后谦也也分不清自己要去哪里，一味只是想逃，结果跑进了教学楼后面与运动场之间的休憩花园，也就是有喷水池的那个位置。  
看见了那个喷水池，莫名的恐惧就浮上了谦也的心头，脚步也一下子停了下来，然后慢慢后退，就这样毫无防备地撞入了白石的怀中。谦也像只受惊的兔子，慌忙后退，白石当然不会放过这么好的机会，一把捉住了她的手，但是谦也似乎还没认得清楚捉住自己的是谁，发了疯一样挣扎，白石一时手滑，就让她挣脱出去了。可能是捉不住谦也让白石心中的恐慌无限放大，他反手就掐住了谦也的后颈，一把将她按在了地上。  
看到自己身下狼狈的谦也，白石突然回过神来。  
“对不起、谦也，我不是故意的！”  
白石连忙放开了谦也，但是谦也躺在了地上没有动弹。  
“谦也，没事吧？对不起，我太急了，我……”  
谦也慢慢撑起身来，她的长发挡住了她的脸，但白石还看到了她白皙的脸庞蹭伤了一大片。  
很痛吧？可是白石竟然一时间不知道要说什么才好。  
“谦也，对不起……”  
白石想要触碰她的脸，但是，指尖刚碰到她的皮肤，她就马上后缩了一下。  
“对不起，白石，现在不可以。”  
现在不可以？什么不可以？  
“谦也？”  
“马上就要上课了，不可以做那种事。”  
突然明白过来谦也是指性，白石的眉头立即就皱了起来。  
“谦也，我不是那个意思，我不是想找你做……做那种事。”  
“我会听话的、所以白石，”谦也低下了头，任由她金色的长发挡住她的面容，“可以不要打我吗？”  
她最后那句说得很轻，轻得几乎要听不见。  
白石伸手从后抱住了她，反而激起她的战栗。  
“对不起，我不是故意的，弄痛你了真的对不起，我只是怕你跑掉，我太怕你会就这样离开我了，我、对不起……”  
只是害怕捉不住谦也。白石也明白，自己对此怀有极大的恐惧。但是现在他只有空洞地拼命道歉，也想不出有什么能做的事。  
谦也转过了身，也反抱住了白石。白石为她的主动感到了高兴，但是下一秒，他的高兴又烟消云散了。  
“白石，我真的会听话的，所以不要自责了。”  
“谦也……”  
“错的都是我，放学之后你想做什么都可以，我都会乖乖的。”  
白石慢慢离开了她的身体，直直地看着她的脸庞。左脸擦破了很大一块，泛着一种淡红色。一定很痛的吧。  
“谦也，我们是恋人，对吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
“我也喜欢你。”  
不像是谎话，也不是敷衍的话。  
白石是发自内心说的爱意，而谦也同样也回应了“爱”，但是，谦也的“爱”跟白石的不一样。很奇怪的预感，他们明明都是说着“爱”，但白石就是明显感觉得到两者是存在差别的。  
“我对你的喜欢，不止是想要跟你发生性关系。”  
“嗯，我知道。”  
“不，你根本不知道。”  
“那、白石，”谦也终于望进了白石的瞳孔，“你知道我其实是怎样的一个人吗？”

“我是个不知廉耻的婊子。”

* * *

接下来的课随便怎么样都好。  
明明是优等生的白石根本不想去考虑课程的问题，明知道这是旷课也没关系。之后再带着谦也去跟老师解释吧，理由随便找一个就好了。  
他和谦也都坐在了草坪上，感受着四面八方吹来的微风。  
“知道为什么有些避孕套会有口味吗？”谦也突然问了一句。  
一时间不知道给出什么反应，白石只有傻傻地听着。  
“那是专门用来口交的口交套。一般的避孕套上会有润滑剂，口交套是没有的，还会有些甜味，不过也就很淡很淡，而且，也盖不过橡胶本来的味道。橡胶味和劣质的甜味混杂在一起，那种感觉很奇怪的。不过都到了那种时候了，其实最浓烈的，还是那里本来就有气味。”  
“我也有吗？”  
“白石是玫瑰味的。”  
“真的假的。”  
谦也笑了出来。不知道怎么的，白石突然就害羞了起来了。  
莫名的觉得羞耻啊，说起这种事的时候。  
“我很喜欢白石的味道哦，这句话是真的。”  
坐在草坪上的谦也抱起了膝，脸依靠在膝盖上，侧着看白石泛红的脸。  
说起这种事的时候他真的很害羞呢，明明做起来完全不含糊。  
“呐，白石，你跟多少人做过？”  
“只有你。”  
“真的假的？你完全不像处男哦。”  
“这样啊……”  
谦也闭上了眼睛。  
“我的第一次，对象也是个处男，不过他也根本不像一个处男。”  
“很痛？”  
“嗯，很痛，都快以为自己要死了，他还骗我很快就会舒服了。”  
“那还真是个过分的人啊。”白石不知道有多努力才能维持住现在的表情，他听到谦也说起以前的事情，内心根本不像表面这样平静。如果法律不再规定杀人要受到刑罚的话，他肯定立即就去把那些碰过谦也的人全部杀死了。  
“白石，我呢，性经验对象多到自己都记不清楚有多少个哦。”  
“嗯……”  
“所以，你还要喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“白石还真固执呢。”  
“你也很固执啊。”  
“哪里？”谦也亮晶晶的眼睛看着白石，“他们都叫我easy girl的，我不固执，我很随便。”  
“明明固执地不肯让我喜欢你。”  
“诶，有吗？白石会喜欢我，我真的超高兴的。”谦也掰着手指开始数白石的优点，“白石长得又好看，学习成绩又好，体育又万能，又是个努力的人，从来都不骄傲，啊对了对了，脾气也很好，明明很不喜欢被人缠住耽误自己的事情吧，但你从来都不会发脾气，而是耐心地处理这些事情。白石是我遇到的、最温柔的人。”  
“那你喜欢我吗？”  
“嗯，喜欢。想要跟你做朋友。”  
“朋友之上呢？”  
谦也抬起了头，认真地看着他的眼睛。  
“白石，我不想你后悔。”  
“我不会后悔的。”  
白石回答得斩钉截铁。  
绝对不会后悔的，即使发生了什么，他都不会改变他的心意，即使谦也明确地告诉他，她不喜欢他，甚至她讨厌他，他也要将谦也绑在自己的身边。的确就如谦也说的那样，他是个很固执的人。  
“白石。”  
“嗯。”  
“有个人跟我说过，他会带我远走高飞。”  
“你想跟他走吗？”  
谦也摇了摇头。  
“不想。”  
“那就拒绝他好了。”  
你只要喜欢我一个就好了。白石在心里大叫。  
“但是他还是会带我走的。”  
“那是谁？”  
“呐，白石，”谦也又再低下了头，避开了白石的视线，“如果我说，我只是一直在找一个可以保护我、让我摆脱那个人的人，你还会喜欢我吗？”  
“我当然……”  
“我在利用你哦。”  
谦也打断他。她仍然是不敢去看白石的脸。  
谦也一直都在寻求着的关系，甚至用自己的身体作为筹码，换取的某种“关系”，是为了得到某种保护。  
“我当然还会喜欢你。”  
白石伸出手，迟疑了一下，然后才放在她的头上，轻轻揉了揉。  
“我不讨厌他，相反，其实我很喜欢他，但是，我不可以让他带走我。”  
白石靠了过去，捧起了她的脸。  
两个人终于再次四目对望。  
“你是我的东西，我不会让任何人抢走你的。”  
“你说了和他差不多的话呢，白石。”  
谦也露出了一个苦笑。  
“你会后悔的。”

“因为之前同样对我作出了一模一样的承诺的那个人就后悔了。”  
谦也笑着说。每一个字都像一把刺刀，插入了白石的心脏。


	7. Chapter 7

7  
忍足万里子给谦也发了短信，让她早点回家，负责翔太的晚饭。  
谦也的父母分别是医生和护士，日常工作非常忙碌。谦也从小学高年级开始，就要负责弟弟翔太的起居饮食了。不过这对于谦也来说并不是什么负担。在家政课上学会的手艺，可以在家里大展身手也是一种难以言喻的幸福。那时候翔太真的很喜欢她做的饭，虽然总会说“姐姐只会做玉子烧”，但只要做了，他就会吃得干干净净。后来谦也学着去做更加不同的菜式，想让翔太吃得更加营养均衡，翔太要是挑食的话，就严肃地跟他说这样不可以。那段时间，是她和翔太关系最好的时候。  
是什么时候和翔太的关系开始变味的？不，她不想去回忆了。  
白石还要去参加社团活动，谦也给他发了条短信，说自己需要回家照顾弟弟，就自行离开了。白石没有立即给她回短信，可能是因为正在练习吧。  
接着，她拨通了翔太的电话号码。  
想要问问他今晚想吃什么，不过，大概率还是会被他挂线吧。翔太已经很久没有接过她的电话了。自己因为什么事打过去他都不会接，而翔太自己也不会主动给她打电话。  
等候音响了一会儿，没想到对方竟然接听了。  
“翔太？”  
“什么事？”  
翔太的语气听起来很平和，这让谦也松了一口气。  
“妈妈说今晚和爸爸要加班不回来，你今晚想吃什么？”  
“随便吧。”  
“那、要不要吃寿喜锅，还是想要吃咖喱？我记得翔太比较喜欢牛肉吧？我去买点和牛回来好吗？”谦也紧张得语速几乎失控的快，已经太久没有和翔太说过话了，以前翔太喜欢吃的东西，说不定现在已经不喜欢了，万一自己触到他逆鳞怎么办？她不想让翔太生气。  
“你喜欢买什么就买什么吧，”翔太的语气还是有些不耐烦，但是也没有一直以来那种露骨的嫌弃，接着，他加了一句，“对了，你早点回来吧。”  
“啊、”谦也笑逐颜开，“嗯，我会尽快回来的。”  
这是翔太在那件事之后，第一次让她早点回家。可能会有什么好事发生吧，内心悄悄雀跃起来的谦也轻轻哼起了歌。

谦也做什么都很快，这是她的习惯。  
在超市迅速地选好了食材之后，谦也是跑回去的。从来没试过这么雀跃，跑起来的时候吹来的风也变得轻盈起来。  
打开了家门，谦也在玄关处看到了两双鞋，都是男鞋，一双很明显是翔太的，而另一双她从来都没见过。  
“翔太，你有朋友来了吗？”  
谦也一边说话一边脱鞋进了屋，走到客厅的时候，也没看见什么别的人。心里正疑惑的时候，翔太拿着马克杯从厨房走了出来。  
谦也高兴地朝他一笑，“翔太。”  
“买了什么？”  
“是和牛哦，还买了些……”  
翔太打断她，“好了好了，先把东西放下吧，也不急着做饭吧？”  
“现在还早，翔太想要什么时候吃？”  
“七点半吧。”  
翔太走了过去，从她手上接过了装满了食物的塑料袋。翔太很少会有这么体贴的时候，谦也高兴得眉眼弯弯的。虽然不知道发生了什么，但是翔太对她的态度缓和了很多，这已经足够让她开心了。  
“你先去换件衣服吧。”  
谦也愣了一下，然后笑着点点头，“嗯。”  
谦也走上楼梯，翔太也跟在了她后面。  
翔太今天的表现实在太过奇怪了。心里浮起了一些异样感的同时，谦也突然想起了门口还有一双她没见过的鞋。翔太是有朋友来了吗？但是为什么没有见到这个朋友？  
在自己的房门前，谦也扭过头，“翔太，你是不是有朋……”  
跟在她身后的翔太突然伸手一推，将她推入了房间。  
为什么房间没锁？谦也失去了平衡撞开了门，本以为自己要摔在地上的时候，身体稳稳地被什么人接住了。  
谦也惊讶地抬头，看见了一个意想不到的人。  
“财、前……？”  
翔太面无表情地将她的房门关上，砰的一声，把谦也的思绪拉了回去。  
“等一下，翔太？为什么财前会在这里？”  
谦也扑到门上，拼命扭动门把，却发现门根本拉不开。  
翔太用门栓从外面将门给锁死了。以前翔太就做过同样的事情，在他还在读小学五年级的时候，朝她咆哮再也不想看见她这个不知羞耻的姐姐的时候，他也用同样的方法，将谦也反锁在她的房间里。  
在谦也身后的那个人用力一扯，将她拉到了床边，然后将她推到了床上。  
因为他粗暴的动作，谦也现在的衣衫有些凌乱，校裙的下摆也翻了起来，意识到自己的狼狈，谦也连忙伸手去挡住自己的裙子，结果被对方捉住了手腕，手臂被拉高了起来。  
他们四目对望，对方翡翠色的瞳孔透着一种冷意，让谦也心底的不安逐渐扩大。  
很久之前，财前光这个人就是用这样的眼神盯着她的。  
好害怕……沉寂了多时的对他的恐惧这时候又再萌生了。  
“财、前……”  
“你以前可不是这样喊我的。”他冷冷地说，语气中不带一点感情。就像冰冷的机器，听不出他的情绪。  
“财前，你先放开我。”  
谦也轻轻挣扎，却换来财前更用力地钳住她的手，将她死死按在床上。  
“……谦也前辈。”  
谦也的动作停了下来。这次，她少见的怒视着财前。  
“放手！”  
“你还是那种人吧？”财前露出了轻蔑的笑，“只要答应戴套，就会乖乖打开双腿随便别人上的婊子。”  
谦也红了眼，另一只手用力打在他的脸颊上。  
意识到自己做了什么的谦也，反而自己先发抖了。她也不敢相信自己竟然会做出这样的反击，这可是财前光——  
她曾经的恋人。  
“你以前可从来不敢对我做这种事。”  
“不是、光、对不……不，我……”  
财前不怒反笑，另一只手温柔地抚摸上她的脸颊。  
这样反常的他反而更加恐怖了。谦也因为太过恐惧浑身都微微颤抖起来。  
“知道我为什么会出现这里吗？”  
“……”  
谦也突然屏住了呼吸。  
她好怕。财前光给她带来的恐惧，才是她觉得最难熬的。  
“是你弟弟求我来的。”  
“翔太……？”  
“他说他已经不想再见到你了，想让我带你走。”  
谦也一瞬间失去了语言，只能发出没有意味的一声呻吟。  
财前的手慢慢摩挲着她的脸，然后手指转而去抚摸她没有血色的、冰冷的唇瓣。  
“你骗了翔太？”  
“是你先骗我的。”  
谦也的心突然一痛，她偏过头避开了财前的手，然后激烈地挣扎起来。这次她的反抗是认真的，财前没有预料到她还能使出这样的力气，一时间钳制不住她，让她从自己的身下逃了出去。  
谦也跑到门前，用力敲打。  
“翔太！翔太，把门打开，当我求求你了，翔太——”  
财前站了起来，谦也惊恐地看着他不紧不慢地朝自己逼近，但不管她怎么呼喊自己弟弟的名字，外面都没有任何声音响应。就正如财前说的那样，这都是忍足翔太的意思。  
他捉住了谦也的手臂，谦也拼命想要抽回自己的手，但是根本摆脱不了财前的桎梏，他使力将谦也一拉，又将她拖回到床上，然后压在她身上。  
“你弟弟很想我们复合，这样你就不会想着你堂哥了，你们忍足家就不用蒙上乱伦的耻辱，这件事你很清楚的吧？”  
“我跟侑士根本不是这样，你明明全部都知道的！！”  
“我知道啊，所以我后悔了。我还真的被你骗得团团转呢，谦也前辈。”  
无论听多少次，都会被他的话伤害到。谦也的眼中噙满了泪水，她快要崩溃了，可是根本不能推开自己身上的这个人。  
明明已经不想再见到这个人了，当时明明已经鼓起了勇气离开了他，在心里发誓再也不要活在他带来的阴影之下，可是为什么，他还要回来？当初明明是他对她心生了恨意，然后将她抛弃的啊。  
财前单手捉住谦也双手的手腕，将她双手高举过头，另一只手解开了她的校裙的衣领纽扣。敞开的衣领可以直接看见了她的乳沟和胸罩的边沿。财前的手探了进去，在粗暴的抚摸几下之后，一下子捏住她的乳房，让谦也立即痛呼出声。  
“啊……！！”  
“你的胸部好像比之前大了一点呢，我之后又被多少男人揉过了？”  
财前一边说着，也没有丝毫松开的打算。谦也咬住下唇，不让自己屈服的声音漏出来，红肿的眼睛狠狠地盯着他。  
可是那又有什么用呢？财前这就抽回了自己的手，转而到了她的大腿上。  
四天宝寺的女式校裙是连衣裙，相对紧身，谦也比较高挑，校裙的均码对于她来说下摆显得太短了，只要步伐稍微大一点，群的下摆都会被提上去，只能刚好遮住她的臀部。这因为这样，她经常听到了别的女生对她的议论。她也不想听到那些话，但是、“那是她们故意说给自己听的”这个猜测，能够通过她们的言行得到证实。  
只要轻轻一提，她的下体就可以全部暴露出来了。  
财前扯下了她的内裤，并且随手就扔到了床边。  
财前要做的事情已经再明显不过了，谦也半张着唇，半响也发不出半点声音。  
“放心，我会戴套的。”财前咬住了一个避孕套，单手扯着包装，然后用牙将塑封口撕开，“我可不想跟你搞出个孩子来。”  
财前为自己戴上了套子，然后粗大的性器对准了谦也的私处。  
即使是有过很多性经验的谦也，在毫无前戏和润滑的情况下，硬生生的插入也是会有难度的。她的身体还没打开，不，应该说，她根本不准备接纳财前的入侵。  
“不……不要！！”  
谦也奋力扭动身体，想要反抗他的桎梏，但是男与女的气力根本不可以相提并论，尤其正在发育期的男性，只要财前想，谦也根本毫无反抗的办法。  
财前压下了身，在她耳边呢喃：“你就这么想让你弟弟听到你叫床吗？”  
谦也激烈地战抖了一下，就像被寒冰刺入了神经。  
她的反抗逐渐变成了哀求，细碎的、可怜的哀求：“求求你、光……”  
“求我什么？”财前用着戏谑的语气在她耳边问道。  
这些明明都是魔鬼的低语。  
“放开我……求你……不要再做这种事了……”  
“那别人就可以吗？”财前的笑容中藏了几分怒意，他拔高了声音，“那你跟你哥哥就可以吗？！”  
财前的性器撑开了谦也的私处，痛得她叫了出来。  
尖锐的、痛苦的叫声，但是那一声尖叫之后，她的声带就再也发不出半点声音出来，所有的痛苦都随着被侵犯而吞进了咽喉中。  
太紧了，谦也的那里在抗拒他的进入，财前也觉得自己的动作受阻，但是他根本不打算退让，捉住了谦也的两只手，调整了一下姿势，就开始大开大合地冲刺。  
逐渐，谦也的呻吟声也开始漏出来了。感觉到进犯开始变得顺畅起来的财前勾起了嘴角。  
“不是说不要的吗？不还是在迎合我？”  
故意感受着她体内的紧热，财前在她耳边细语。  
谦也侧过头，避开他的靠近，但是她越是表现得抗拒，财前就偏偏要贴近她。先是咬住了她的耳垂，然后嘴唇磨蹭着她脸颊柔嫩的肌肤，来到了嘴唇之后张嘴用牙咬住了她的嘴唇，强迫她张开嘴，然后舌头就这样入侵她的口腔里，堵住了她的呼吸。  
“唔……呜呜……”  
为什么这么不愿意身体还是会感到了快感？一开始的痛已经完全消失了，她的身体根本就是早就习惯了做这种事，不管是谁都可以，就正如别人对她的指责那样，她的确就是不知廉耻的婊子。  
谦也轻轻地啜泣起来，财前放开了她的双手，双手撑在了她的头部的两边。  
他突然用一种很温柔的眼神凝视着谦也这么凄惨的模样，恍惚中谦也想到了他们成为恋人的那段时间。那时候的财前，还是一个很羞涩的男生，会因为第一次牵手而脸红，会因为谦也主动献吻而激动得口齿不清。他们之间的第一次性爱，明明也是很温柔，和充满了甜蜜的。  
现在，他们的身体又再相连在一起了，他们最私密的部分都在感受着对方。  
可是为什么会这么痛苦？谦也觉得自己的心脏好痛，痛得她根本呼吸不了。  
在凝望入神的时候，室内突然响起了急促的铃声。  
两个人都被吓了一跳，反应过来是自己的手机在响，并且那是专属白石的铃声，谦也惊慌得挣扎起来。  
财前再次按住了她的手脚，并且从她的校裙的口袋拿出了她的手机。  
“白石是谁？”看到来电显示那个名字，财前的语气又再跌到了零点。  
“跟你没关系！！还给我！！”  
谦也突然要反抗，让财前感到了不满，他的性器故意再深入了几分，呻吟又再从她的口中泄出，堵住了她本来要说的话。  
财前按下了接通键，并且开了免提。  
“喂？谦也？”  
是白石的声音，这样更不能让他发现现在发生在自己身上的是什么事了。  
“白、呜……白石……”  
财前知道她肯定不想被这个人发现自己正在被性侵，但是，谦也越是不想，财前的恶劣之心就越是膨胀。他故意加快了自己的速度，更加用力地撞入她的体内，每一下都要撞到她的骶骨。  
“呜……”  
“谦也？你怎么了吗？”  
“我、我没事……白、石，你、找我有什么事吗？”  
“嗯，也没什么事，就是收到了你的短信，所以想打电话来问问你，弟弟那边的事情处理好了吗？”  
“嗯……已经、好了……”  
好痛苦，她的身体好难受。快感和痛感一起洗刷着她的感官。  
“那、明天我到你家接你一起上学好吗？明天社团暂停晨练。”  
“嗯、嗯……可以啊……”  
“那明天见。”  
“明天见……”  
电话终于挂掉了。谦也一下子筋疲力尽，失去了所有力气。  
财前一边动作，一边笑着揶揄她：“新骗的男人？”  
“白石、他跟你不一样……！！”  
“最后他还是会跟我一样的。”  
财前就像在宣布她的死刑判决书。  
在变得激烈的动作中，财前在她的体内射了出来。

* * *

她衣衫不整躺在床上待了很久。  
窗外的天已经从白变黑了。  
财前离开了多久她也没有去算过时间，房间里一片狼藉，用过的避孕套就这么扔在了地板上。她的校裙有些线被扯断了，这条裙子不能就这样穿去学校的，必须要缝好。  
谦也慢慢起床，脱下了校裙，赤脚走到了衣柜前，找了一套居家服穿上。  
下楼的时候，客厅的灯没有亮起来。她打开了客厅的灯，家里还是那样冷冷清清。很久之前就因为父母忙碌的工作，家里经常只有她和翔太两个人，自从进入青春期翔太喜欢躲在自己的房间里，这么大的房子就显得更加冷清了。  
她走到厨房，买好的菜被翔太随便地扔在了水槽里。  
肉的话应该要及时放到冰箱里才对。可是这句话，谦也根本没机会对翔太说。  
开始收拾这些新鲜的食材的时候，她听到了脚步声，刚回头，就看见了一脸阴沉的翔太站在厨房门口。  
“对不起，已经过了七点半了，翔太肯定已经很饿了吧，我很快就会做好的……”谦也转过身去，继续给她买的食材分门别类。  
“你为什么不恨我？”  
翔太的质问让谦也手中的动作停了下来。  
谦也转过身，露出一个笑容，“翔太在说什么呢，我可是很喜欢翔太的啊。”  
“可是我恨你。”  
笑容再也没法伪装下去了，谦也痛苦地看着她的亲弟弟。  
“既然我这么恨你，你也应该恨我才对。”  
谦也呆望着翔太的情绪逐渐失控。  
他咆哮道：“为什么啊！？为什么你还要笑啊？！我真的——好讨厌你啊！！”


	8. Chapter 8

8  
昨天她做好的饭菜，翔太一口都没吃，一直把自己关在房间里。谦也没办法，把吃剩下的饭菜用保鲜盒装好，放到冰箱里了。到了第二天一早，谦也从冰箱里拿出隔夜的剩菜，装在便当盒里，打算当今天的午饭。想到要不要替翔太也准备一份的时候，她发现找不到属于翔太的那个便当盒了。她在厨房足足发了十几分钟的呆，其实什么都没想，她也不敢去想，直到门铃响起来，知道是白石到了，她才慌慌张张地收拾厨台。  
“抱歉，让你久等了。”谦也开门的时候绽开一个笑容，这样的她没有引起白石任何怀疑，“我在准备中午的便当，所以耽误了一下。”  
“是谦也亲手做的饭菜吗？我也想吃。”  
“可是都是昨晚的剩菜，不好吃的啦，下次有机会我给你做新鲜又热腾腾的吧。”  
“嗯，说好了。我很期待。”  
白石动作暧昧地摸了一下她的脸，她的脸立即就浮起了红晕。  
“好啦，不要开玩笑……”  
“谦也可是我的女朋友哦，当然可以做这种事的吧？”  
白石又再轻轻捏了一下她的脸，像是故意的恶作剧。  
“白石……”  
突然连续的脚步声传来，打破了他们之间的气氛。谦也连忙转过身，是穿着睡衣的翔太刚好下楼了，正看着玄关的他们的动作。  
看见了翔太的眼神，谦也轻声呢喃：“翔太……”  
“他就是谦也的弟弟吗？”  
“啊、”谦也回过头看着白石，“……嗯。”  
“翔太君，你好，我是谦也的男朋友，我姓白石。”  
白石对翔太摆出了一个充满善意的完美的笑容。他是故意要向忍足翔太作出自我介绍的，他想要在谦也的家人面前有所表现，想让谦也的家人都尽早知道自己的存在。虽然他们还是高中生，年纪还很小，但白石的确已经做好和谦也结婚的打算，只要法律允许，他立即就会让谦也入籍自己家。  
翔太看着白石，突然冷笑了起来，“又换了一个？”  
他的这一句揶揄让谦也像是站在了寒冰磨成的刀尖上，又冷又痛。  
气氛一下子僵住了，翔太也没有留下来看戏的意思，径自走进了厨房。等到翔太的身影消失，谦也才反应过来。  
“对不起、白石……我……”  
虽然在道歉，但是谦也不知道自己在为什么道歉。不如说，她说再多的“对不起”都是徒劳的，翔太对她的讽刺根本没有错。想到这里，所有的语言都变得苍白，她闭上了嘴，像是为了认错一般低下了头。  
这时候，白石伸手去握住了她柔软的手掌。  
谦也惊愕地抬起头，正好看见白石对她展露了一个带有安慰意味的笑。  
“我们去学校吧。”  
“白石、我……”  
“现在的谦也是我的东西，这样我就会满足了。”  
白石的话让谦也抿紧了嘴唇，说不出一句话。  
谦也选择去扣住了白石的手。他们就像普通的情侣一样，十指紧扣。  
可是为什么？明明他们都已经这样亲近了，谦也还是惴惴不安。  
她好怕这样的幸福是假的，但是同时，她也清楚，这样的幸福就是假的。

* * *

白石打开了自己的鞋柜，里面放了好几封信。不用拿出来看都知道，这是情信。其实自开学以来，每天他都会收到不同的情信。有些是匿名信，有些是署名信，但是，白石对信上的名字一点印象都没有。是自己班上的女生，还是隔壁班的？又或者根本不是一个年级的。可是这些白石都没有兴趣，从中学开始就不断收到情信的他，从来都不讲这些诉说了爱意的粉红色信件放在心上。对于根本不熟悉的人，又谈何喜欢呢？那些女生对自己的喜欢，也肯定只是喜欢自己的脸吧。  
面无表情地将鞋柜的门关上，回头看见了谦也在不远处等着自己，又笑了出来。  
“谦也——！！”  
“呜哇、不要突然大叫啊，被老师听见会骂你的，明明是个优等生……”  
“可是我觉得我本来就有很多缺点啊。”  
“哪有缺点啊，四天宝寺的‘完美圣书’。”  
“哈哈，这外号是从哪里听来的？”  
“网球部的大家都这么说的啊，多少也自满一点啊，完美圣书先生。”  
白石满心欢喜，又捉住了谦也，在她的脸颊印上一吻。可能因为在大庭广众之下作出这样的举动实在太过火了，谦也紧张得满脸通红，稍稍推开了他，然后连忙往周围看，生怕被附近的同学注意到这边的闹剧。白石知道自己又惹起了谦也的羞耻心，小小的恶作剧之心得到了满足，笑得更加灿烂起来了。  
突然间，谦也好像感到了附近投来了让人不舒服的视线，但是凭着感觉看过去的时候，那个位置上空无一人。  
“谦也，怎么了？”  
“没什么，可能是错觉吧。”

为什么会有一种被人盯住的感觉？  
上课的时候有，下课的时候也有，只要白石在她身边，视线就往她身上集中。  
不止一个人在看她，是有很多人都把视线投到她身上了。以前从来没有过这样的感觉的，是因为自己跟白石的关系表现得越来越亲密，所以惹人注目了吗？这种被人窥视的感觉实在太奇怪了，谦也感到了明显的不自在，但是，白石似乎没有察觉到她的惊慌。  
第二堂课的课间，谦也跟白石说自己要上洗手间，白石下意识就说我跟你一起去，被谦也敲了一下头，“男生站在女厕门口会被人当变态的！”、这样他就被谦也呛了回去。  
从隔间出来，到洗手台洗手的时候，谦也通过镜子发现有个女生站在了自己后面，谦也看着镜子足足有几秒钟，才确定这个女生的确是在盯着自己。  
她记得是同班的女生吧，好像是姓大森。  
谦也回过头，“大森同学？”  
她突然靠近，然后捉住了谦也刚洗完还湿漉漉的手。  
“忍足同学，我有个请求。”  
“诶、诶诶……你慢慢说……”  
这还是谦也第一次被同班的女生搭话。一直以来，她都有意无意间被集体排斥在外，刚开学的时候她尝试过去交新的朋友，但没几天谦也再想和她们交流的时候，已经没人愿意搭理她了，更加别说这些女生会主动来跟自己说话了。  
这位大森同学也是当中的一员。因为根本没有说过话，谦也对她也没什么印象。  
“忍足同学，你是在跟白石同学交往吗？”  
“啊……”谦也偏过头，露出了一个有些苦涩的笑容，“算是吧。”  
“呐，你可以把白石同学让给我吗？”  
“……”  
她紧紧捉住谦也的手腕，力道大得都让谦也觉得痛了。  
这是什么请求？谦也也完全不知道要怎么回答她。  
“我知道的，忍足同学根本无所谓男朋友是谁对吧？我、我不是说你不好，只是，你根本不在乎的对吧？男朋友是什么人你都可以，那么，不是白石同学也可以的吧？如果你觉得不能接受的话，那、那我可以介绍别的男同学给你认识，他们也很好的，他们也会喜欢你的！！”  
谦也拼命想要抽回自己的手，但是她实在捉得太紧了，而且完全不让她离开。  
“对不起，我不是太懂你在说什么……”  
“呐，忍足同学，当我求你好吗？我真的、真的很喜欢白石同学……”  
“可是……”爱本来就不是可以让出去的东西啊。谦也很想这样说，但是对方哭了，哭得肩膀都抽动起来了。  
“你又不喜欢白石同学，为什么还要霸占着他啊……”  
“我……”  
“我知道的，你跟白石同学在课室做了那种事，我都看到了，是你主动的，所以白石同学才会觉得要对你负责任，可是、可是……做那种事情你根本不在乎，你明明也跟很多男生都做过了！白石同学怎么可以喜欢你这样的女孩子啊，呜呜……”  
谦也完全沉默了，表情看上去非常苦涩。她不知道自己应该怎样去回应这个女生对她的指责，说不定自己打心底也认为她说得没错，事事完美的白石根本不应该喜欢她这样的女孩子。  
“忍足同学，当我求求你……”  
“对不起……”  
“对不起是什么意思？你会离开白石同学吗？你答应了吗？”  
“……对不起，我也不知道。”  
谦也突然用力甩开了她的手，然后跑了出去。  
那个女生还在她身后尖叫一样喊着她的名字，谦也捂住了自己的耳朵，完全不想听到这样的声音。  
她也完全不知道要怎么办……一开始她只是想要维持和白石的“朋友”关系，她和她之前所有“朋友”都是这样的，她已经习以为常了，她的“朋友”没有说过这样做是错的，直到那些“朋友”厌倦了她，骂她“滥交女”，谦也都还是觉得这样是正常的。是侑士跟她说，用这种方式来维持两个人之间的“联系”的，她一直都深信不疑，所以她才会……  
所以财前才会后悔的，然后对她的爱统统都变成了憎恨。  
“谦也！！”  
自已的手被人一把捉住的时候，谦也惊呼了一声。惊魂未定之际她看到了白石皱着眉的脸，还是久久没能平静下来，大口大口地喘着气。  
“谦也，你没事吧？”  
“哈啊、哈啊……”  
谦也喘了半响，什么话都没说出来。  
跑步的声音可能太大了，影响到其他学生了，有老师闻声过来，严厉地说：“白石、忍足，你们在干什么！？”  
白石放开了谦也，转过身对着老师鞠了个躬，“对不起，我们会注意的。”  
“不要在走廊跑，不要发出这么大的声响，会影响其他同学的。”  
“是，我们知道了。”  
老师离开了之后，白石缓缓抬头，转过身去，谦也还是一副失神的样子。  
“谦也……”  
“白石……”  
她的声音突然带了哭腔，白石怜惜地去抚摸她的脸，摸到了她湿润了的眼角。  
“我不知道我要怎么做才好……”  
“谦也，没事的，有我在。”  
虽然不知道谦也身上发生了什么，白石还是轻声去安慰。为了稳定她的情绪，白石将她拥入自己的怀中，轻轻扫着她的背。  
谦也真的太过单薄，这样的身体，仿佛一折就会断。  
“没事的，我会一直在你身边的……”  
白石的呢喃，在谦也听来，竟然有些像是魔鬼低吟的诅咒。  
不会分开的，因为你是我的东西。  
忍足侑士在她12岁的时候，也对她说了同样的话。

在相拥在一起的白石和谦也身后，一直都有一双眼睛注视着他们。  
悲剧的前幕终于拉开了。


	9. Chapter 9

9  
谦也睡醒的时候发现在她睡着的时候手机收到了很多未读信息。  
大部分都是白石发过来的，他们之间比起打电话更喜欢用短信交流，按白石的说法就是用短信的话会把谦也想说的话用文字留存下来，那样无论什么时候，他都可以用来唤醒回忆。这是白石藏之介这个人身上独特的一种浪漫。谦也在看见他发来的文字的时候，也会会心一笑。  
不过，除了白石的短信，还有一条是财前发来的。内容其实也不是什么对她的恶言恶语，他说收到了翔太的信息，说他们的堂哥忍足侑士会在下周的周末到大阪，他不想看见谦也和他碰面，所以拜托财前找个理由让谦也在周末的两天假期不要待在家里。财前其实根本无所谓谦也的事情，谦也能从他的文字中感觉得到，但是，他在最后也还是给了谦也一个选择，让她去选到底要逃还是留在原地。  
谦也坐在床上发了很久的呆。她只回了白石的短信，财前那一条，她真的不知道应该回什么。她是在迷茫吗？不，她连迷茫都没有，已经完全陷入了空白的状态。不管是逃还是留，都是错误的选项。  
谦也揉揉眼睛，然后下床。在喂过了她的鬣蜥之后，就下楼了。  
忍足万里子似乎在和谁聊电话，有说有笑的。谦也跟妈妈说了早安，妈妈也跟她笑了笑示意。走入厨房倒了一杯冰牛奶，再出来的时候，正好听清楚了她的妈妈在说什么。  
“嗯嗯，是呢，你说小侑想要让谦也到东京？”  
“冰帝学院是不错的学校呢，考上好的大学的机会也多一些，不过让谦也到东京会不会太麻烦你们了？”  
“小侑还真的很喜欢谦也呢。”  
这句话让谦也的手抖了一下，差点把装满了牛奶的马克杯摔到地上。  
忍足万里子刚好看见她的动作，捂住了话筒，问：“谦也，怎么了吗？”  
“没什么、可能还没睡醒……”  
“今天是假期呢，觉得累的话再去补一下觉吧。”  
“嗯……我也不是很困，妈妈是在跟和美阿姨聊天吗？”  
“是呢，和美阿姨跟我说小侑很想你转学到东京去，这孩子似乎在高中没交到什么朋友，过得很寂寞呢。谦也想要去陪小侑吗？”  
“侑士都是高中生了，又不是小学生……”  
“谦也你这孩子还真是……”  
“我回房间了。”  
谦也拿着杯子，咚咚咚地跑上楼。  
她根本不想再听见妈妈的话。那是属于她和侑士之间的秘密，绝对不可以被其他家人知道的秘密，不然忍足家……不管是属于她的忍足家，还是属于侑士的忍足家，都一定会崩溃的。她不想看见那一天的来临，那一天最好永远都不会出现。  
有些慌张地回到楼上的时候，刚好碰见了翔太从自己的房间里出来。  
谦也踌躇了一秒，才喊了他的名字：“翔太……”  
翔太假装没有看见她，自顾自地越过了她。  
“妈妈，有做早餐吗？”  
他的声音逐渐远去。  
谦也站在原地，不敢回头，直到楼下什么声音都没有传来，她才回到自己的房间里。  
刚将自己的杯子放到桌子上，她的手机就响了起来。  
是白石打来的电话。  
“白石？”  
“谦也，我想见你。”  
冰凉的机器传来了白石炽热的声音。

* * *

他总是有无数话语想要和忍足谦也说。  
明明平时上学的时候已经形影不离了。即使没有说好，都已经约定成俗会在没有晨练的早上去谦也家门前接她一起上学，当然，放学的时候也会一起离开。有时候白石需要参加网球部的训练，谦也就会乖巧地在场外一边看他练习一边等训练结束。他会听到谦也为他喊出的加油声，一定羡煞旁人了吧，身为部长的白石每次听到了谦也的加油打气都会更加振奋，当然，打出的球也会更加不遗余力。就这样保持这种状态的话，说不定就连全国大赛的冠军都能拿到的吧。这份荣光，也有谦也的参与，她只是站在场外，就足以让白石鼓足干劲了。  
他想要得到更多和谦也在一起的时光，他想要得到更多来自谦也的支持。即使在上学的五天里已经天天黏腻在一起也还是不够。今天的假期他本来是约好了和网球部其他正选球员一起去街头网球场练习的，但果然，身边没有谦也的加油的话就总觉得少了些什么，于是就大胆地约她出来。这样当然不是属于他们之间私密的约会，但是，白石也想在他的队友面前，大大方方地炫耀他有谦也这么一个可爱的恋人。  
“谦也，我想见你。”  
“诶……你今天不是要去和社团的同伴训练吗？”  
“嗯，你可以过来吗？”  
“不会觉得我碍事吗？”  
“怎么会！呐，谦也，要过来吗？”想到了谦也将要出现在自己面前，心里的甜蜜荡漾开来的白石也绽开一个温和的笑容，“我很想见谦也，谦也在我身边的话，我的表现一定会更好的。”  
“那、你在哪？”  
“车站附近的那个街头网球场。”  
“嗯，那我换件衣服就过来。”  
“那我等你。”白石的声音明显变得兴奋起来，在挂断电话之前，还要再说一句，“谦也，我喜欢你。”  
电话那头听到了谦也变得惊慌失措的声音，果然又逗弄到她了吧，实在太可爱了。  
“好啦好啦、我知道啦！”  
“那你快点过来，我等你。”  
“嗯。你不要为了等我耽误了训练了，完美圣书部长。”  
“哈哈、怎么会。”  
“那一会儿见。”  
“一会儿见。”  
谦也那边挂断了通话，白石还依依不舍地拿着手机。  
男子网球部的队友们都半开玩笑地说部长简直是个患了女友戒断症的病人，白石听了反而笑得更甜蜜地认同他们的话。  
一群人在打闹的时候，一个女生突然来到了他们前面。  
“那个……打扰你们了……”  
“……你是？”  
“我是跟你同班的大森，白石同学，你不记得吗？”  
白石对这个女生的印象并不深刻。班上的确好像是有这么一个女孩子吧？  
“有什么事吗？”  
“我养的小狗走丢了，我到处找都找不到它，它对我真的很重要，可以请你们帮我找一下吗，求求你们……”  
那个女生一副快要哭出来的样子，网球部的成员一下子就炸开了锅。  
七嘴八舌的讨论中大家都基本是同意提供帮忙的，身为部长的白石沉默了几秒钟，然后对她说：“我们帮你找吧，你的小狗长什么样子？”  
“谢谢你，白石同学。”  
“好了，大家一起去帮大森同学找到她的宠物吧。”  
“好——！！”  
大家纷纷四散开来各自行动。  
离开网球场之际，白石想到要不要通过短信将这件事通知谦也，不过又想到应该很快就会结束，又把手机放回了口袋里。  
白石最后再看了球场一眼，还站在球场里的大森似乎对他露出了一个微笑。  
为什么要笑？

* * *

谦也挑了一件有星星图案的T恤和一条牛仔短裤，换上之后就出了房门。  
翔太正在餐厅吃早饭，看见谦也下楼也照样熟视无睹。  
忍足万里子看见谦也穿戴整齐，就问：“谦也，要出门吗？”  
“嗯，约了朋友。”  
“要去哪里玩？”  
“车站那边的街头网球场。”  
谦也在玄关一边穿鞋，一边跟妈妈解释。  
她也非常明白妈妈这是在关心自己，但是她还是不太想告诉自己的妈妈，自己和白石的关系。以前她和财前在交往的时候，也没有告知过父母。  
“那什么时候回来？”  
“可能要到晚上吧，爸爸今天会早回家吗？”  
“会哦，所以谦也也记得早点回家，今晚是我们的Family Time哦。”  
“嗯，我会的。”  
忍足万里子走过去在谦也的额头印上一吻。  
“我出门了。”  
“嗯，早去早回。”

翔太在听到了关门声之后，放下了筷子，说了句“我吃饱了”然后就回房间了。  
回到了自己的房间，他将门反锁了之后才拿出手机。  
“财前前辈。”  
“忍足？”  
“嗯、我……有事要拜托你。”  
“如果是说下周的事的话，我已经……”  
“不是下周，是现在。”  
电话的另一边突然沉默了下来。  
“那个男人……那个叫白石的男人，他会伤害姐姐的。”忍足翔太握住手机的手加紧了力道，仿佛要把机身纤薄的智能机给捏断，“我能信任的人只有你，就算最后你还是不能接受姐姐也好，也……总之，这一次请你一定要帮忙。”  
财前已经明白过来了，问：“她在哪？”  
“车站附近的街头网球场。”

* * *

从家里出发到街头网球场大概只要二十分钟，谦也本来步速就快，大概十五分钟她就可以到了。现在的时间说早也不是很早，已经是上午十点半过后了，不过因为是假日，大部分人都还要在家里睡懒觉，所以街上还不是很多行人。谦也到了街头网球场，发现在场内打球的并不是四天宝寺高中网球部的成员，明明说好了在这里等，结果就连白石也不在。  
发生了什么了吗？谦也在球场的铁丝网外想着这件事的时候，有人在她身后喊了她的名字。  
“忍足同学。”  
谦也转过身，看见了一脸笑意的大森。  
“大森同学？”  
“我真的很高兴今天白石同学约你出来了。”  
觉得大森的笑容有些毛骨悚然，谦也悄悄后退了一步。  
“你和白石同学的关系真的好到我非常嫉妒呢，为什么呢，为什么白石同学会这么喜欢你这样一个人呢，明明有这么多比你优秀的女孩子，他为什么偏偏就对你这么好？因为你特别不知廉耻吗？明明会用身体换来所有男人的青睐，这样不堪的人为什么会被这么完美的白石同学看上的啊……”  
大森像是在喃喃自语一般，谦也真的很想逃，她的状态绝对已经不正常了，为什么她会在球场这里？白石不在是跟她有关系吗……  
“呐，忍足同学。”  
她又再点名了谦也，谦也拔腿想跑的时候，突然前后都被不认识的男性挡住了。一共是三个人，不知道什么时候把她团团包围了，谦也仰起头看着这三个不认识的高大男人，心中的不安逐渐扩大。  
“你要为你的不检点付出代价的哦。”  
那些人粗暴地捉住了她的身体，她想要大叫出来，但立即被捂住了嘴。像是谦也这样的女孩子，就连年纪比她小、身材说得上瘦弱的财前都能轻易制服她，更加不用说是三个高大的男性。她的四肢被紧紧按住，然后嘴巴也被捂得死死的，只能发出“呜呜”的音节。  
接着，这些人将谦也挟持到了球场附近的一个偏僻的公共厕所的男厕里。谦也拼命挣扎，但根本不能有半点效果，看着他们将“维修中”的立牌放在门前，然后将门反锁上，谦也也逐渐放弃了抵抗，任由他们将自己摔在了脏兮兮的地板上。  
“呜——”  
其中一个男的蹲了下来，捏住了谦也的下半张脸，强迫她抬起脸。  
“大森说让我们教训一下你，你乖点，说不定我们还能温柔点。”  
谦也的呼吸变得急促起来，脸被捏住她根本张不开口说话。  
“喂，这女的长得还挺可爱的啊。”  
“可不是嘛，大森说她很喜欢爬上男人的床诶，只要是男的谁都可以那种。”  
“援交女？”  
“不收钱的，就单纯是个荡妇吧。”  
“哈哈哈哈，还有这样的女的哦。”  
他们侮辱性的话语传入谦也的耳中，不知道是因为身体上的难受，还是因为被羞辱的难受，谦也的眼角逐渐湿润了起来。  
“喂喂，她哭了。”  
“怎么啊，我们又不是要强奸你。”  
“你别说，她说不定还真想你强奸她呢，哈哈哈……”  
“脱她衣服看看？反正大森只是让我们教训一下她，没说怎么教训啊。”  
“你真想强奸她啊？”  
“看看嘛，我看她奶子还挺大的。”  
对方的手抓在自己的胸部的时候，谦也的应激反应让她整个身体都弹跳起来，但是又迅速被另外两人按住了四肢以及捂住了嘴巴。谦也拼命扭动身体，想要呼救，想要摆脱这些桎梏，但是全部都是徒劳无功，那个人已经把自己的T恤拉高了起来，还解开了她胸罩的扣子了。  
“呜……呜呜……”  
“干脆下面也脱了吧。”  
“我还没见过真正的女人的下面呢。”  
“不是吧，你处男啊？”  
“马上就不是了。”  
“你真要干她？”  
当自己的短裤连同内裤一起被脱了下来，皮肤接触到空气的那一刻，巨大的恐惧笼罩在谦也心头。那些人打趣着她的身体，那样的眼神让她觉得自己正在被魔鬼凝视。  
好可怕……好可怕……谁来、救救她……  
白石、白石……

本来被反锁上的门突然响起了被扭动的声音，所有人都吓了一跳，门被一把撞开的时候，还没看清楚来人是谁，那三个流氓就扔下了谦也，逃窜了出去。突然被扔在了这么肮脏的地方，长长的头发也沾满了脏水了，但是，谦也躺在那样发出臭味的地板上也没有要起来的力气。明明还没发生过什么，但是她已经从身到心都失去了本应该拥有的力量了。  
好怕、她还好怕……不管是谁进来都好，她都只会因为无尽的恐惧而颤抖。  
慢慢的，对方轻轻抱起了她的上半身，温柔地擦拭了一下她脸上的脏水。  
“光……”  
看清楚对方的脸之后，谦也更加茫然了。  
“翔太说你在这里，我找了很久才找到你。”  
突然反应过来自己是什么状态，她开始慌张地遮挡自己的身体，财前任由她挣扎，但还是没有放开对她的拥抱，反而更加用力抱住她，试图让她平静下来。逐渐的，谦也终于放弃了挣扎了。  
“翔太跟我说，那个白石是个很优秀的人。”  
“嗯……”  
“你在他身边肯定会招来其他爱慕他的人的报复的。”  
谦也冷静下来之后，财前耐心地帮她整理她的衣物。将胸罩的扣子扣好，裤子拉回去，再将T恤拉下来盖住她的身体。曾经他们在做过亲密的事情之后，财前也会帮她穿上衣服。  
翔太的担心真的成真了，不得不说，血缘之间的第六感真的会有科学无法解释的准确。他无法信任那个叫白石藏之介的男人，谦也在他身边必定会招来厄运，这可能就是身为谦也血缘上的弟弟特有的一种感应吧。  
财前也没想到会这么刚好。他在来到球场之后没有见到谦也的时候，心里也萌生了一种不安，所以才会寻找附近看起来不太寻常的地方。  
还好他最后还是赶到了。  
惊魂未定的谦也紧紧捉住他的手臂，这时候她的身体还在抖。  
不管怎样，果然还是会很害怕的吧。财前伸手拨开了挡住了她的脸的发丝，她的眼眶已经变得很红了，但是一直忍住不让眼泪流下来。  
“先到我家待一会儿再回去吧，我让嫂子给你一套新衣服。”  
她张了张口，但是说不出话。  
财前摸摸她的头，然后把她搂入怀里。财前慢慢借力给她，引导她和自己一起从地上站起来。  
扶着她走到门口的时候，她才终于说了一句话。  
“光……你不后悔吗？”  
财前转过头。他不知道应该怎样去形容现在忍足谦也这张凄惨的脸，曾经的爱慕和曾经的恨都在他的心中交缠了起来。  
那时候，他可是发誓说，绝对不会带走她的。  
所有曾经想要救她的人，最后都会后悔的。那么为什么，他现在又会出现在这里，成为了她一时的英雄？财前也不知道。他想不出这个问题的答案，很有可能他已经疯了，是被忍足谦也这个人逼疯的，而且是很久之前，就被她逼疯了。

* * *

那是只小小的白色博美犬，因为在外面玩耍了很久，毛色已经有些脏了。  
大森抱着她的小狗，高兴之情掩饰不住，连连跟网球部的大家道谢。  
等大森高兴地抱着小狗离开了，他们才想起了训练的事情，这时候都已经差不多到下午一点了。  
白石焦虑地在网球场附近左顾右盼，但根本看不见意中人的身影。  
“部长，怎么了？女朋友没来？”  
“是不是来了等了一会儿发现没人就走了？”  
“部长之前就应该发条短信告诉她嘛。”  
白石果然还是心里有不安，正好要拿手机打电话给谦也的时候，他的手机就响起了短信通知。  
是匿名的短信，还有一个超大的图片链接。  
“摄于X月X日、街头网球场附近”。  
白石点开了图片。

是一个衣服被脱得非常狼藉的少女的照片，没有拍脸。  
白石认得那套若草色的内衣。


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※财前的侄子叫佑树是私设，公式没有公布财前的侄子的姓名

10  
嫂子似乎带着侄子去亲子乐园了，财前家里没有人。  
他偷偷看了一眼谦也的表情，心想这样也好。她肯定也不知道用什么表情去面对他的嫂子，明明上次她来这个家的时候还笑得这么心无芥蒂。所有东西都变味了是在大约半年前吧，在此之后财前的嫂子也曾经问过谦也的近况，都被财前搪塞过去了。对于一个十几岁的少年来说这还是青涩的恋情，长辈们大概早就预见是不长久的，久而久之，他们也忘记了谦也这个人的存在，也从来未曾问起财前的恋爱状况。  
嫂子不在家也不方便去找什么女式衣服，财前翻出了自己的T恤和休闲裤，递给了沉默不语的谦也。她把自己的随身物品都放下了，然后走进了财前家的浴室。  
财前就在浴室外面等她，在水声响起之后也没有离开。他就这样看着磨砂玻璃逐渐因为热水的蒸汽而蒙上一层白雾，只能隐隐约约看见谦也纤细的身体轮廓。  
他曾经可以尽情凝视她的身体。  
突然间，谦也放在外面置物篮的手机响了起来。  
浴室里面还是哗啦哗啦的水声，她可能听不见。财前拿起了手机，发现来电显示还是那位“白石”。财前不打算接，但是把电话直接挂断之后，那个人又立即拨通了谦也的号码。这样来回重复了好几次，财前终于决定接通他的电话。  
“喂。”  
“你是、谁？”  
白石显然很错愕接电话的是一个男性，而且是他从来没有听过的声音。  
“我是谁不重要，如果你要找忍足谦也的话，她现在不方便接电话。”  
“你到底是谁？谦也她怎么了？”  
白石的声音带有怒意，他毫无留情地质问财前，但是财前完全不想和他纠缠下去。这样隔着电话根本没法把事情说清楚……不，即使是面对面，也没有办法把事情说清楚，横竖都是说不清的事情，财前根本不想去解释。  
“她今天不会和你见面的了，有什么事情，之后你再自己问清楚她吧。”  
“谦也是不是发生了什么？她在你身边吗？让她接电话！”  
财前又抬起头看着浴室的玻璃，接着，他没有移开视线，在沉默了片刻后才继续对着电话问：“……你喜欢她吗？”  
这下轮到了白石沉默了。财前数着时间，等来了对方的回应。  
“我喜欢她，我当然喜欢她。”  
“是喜欢到快要发狂那种地步吗？”  
“……你到底是什么人？”  
财前突然冷笑了一声，“她说你跟我不一样，可是我觉得你跟我也没哪里不一样。就这样吧，之后有什么话，你直接跟她说。”  
不等白石说话，财前就把通话中断了，为了防止白石再打过来，还索性将手机关掉了。  
稍微冷静了下来之后，财前自己也对自己刚才的行为感到了诧异。  
自己怎么会主动去跟那个人说话？自己说的那些话，很明显是带有挑衅意味的，自己到底想要干什么啊。  
烦躁地将手机扔回到置物篮里，财前轻轻长呼了一口气。突然，他想到谦也似乎进去很久了，谦也这个人做什么都很讲求速度，洗澡洗这么久完全不是她的作风，于是财前去敲了浴室的门。  
“谦也前辈，你好了吗？”  
里面还是有嘈杂的水声，但是谦也没有回应他。  
听不见？于是财前放大了声量，再喊了一声：“谦也前辈？”  
还是没有人声。财前一下子警惕起来，用力撞开了浴室的门。  
里面水雾弥漫，花洒掉在地上还在出水，谦也愣愣地看着里面的乱局，在财前冲了进来，才茫然地抬起头看了他一眼。  
“对不起……”  
谦也白皙的身体上有很多明显的红痕。  
脖子上、两颊、手腕、大腿……因为她现在一丝不挂，这些痕迹特别显眼，而浴室里有一面全身镜，可以让她一览无遗。  
“谦也前辈……”  
“对不起……对不起……”  
根本不知道她在为什么道歉。  
似乎是强撑着的心神终于崩溃了，谦也的身体慢慢软了下来，跪坐在了地上，捂着脸放声哭泣。  
到底在哭什么呢？财前也想不出什么原因。她有无数理由可以去哭，但是也有无数理由不可以去哭。她很脆弱，但是她又把自己伪装得很坚强。明明内心渴求着别人对她的施舍，也会主动服软，但是有时候又表现得那么倔强。看上去非常好懂的忍足谦也，其实一点都不好懂。财前觉得自己认识了她足足有两年了，也还是完全不知道她到底是怎样的一个人，还是完全不知道她到底在想些什么，也完全不知道自己要怎样对待她才是最优解。  
财前走过去，关掉了花洒，然后蹲了下来，抱住了她柔软的身体。  
他觉得自己在抱着一团空气，稍不留神，就什么都捉不住了。

谦也哭得筋疲力尽，财前让她躺在自己的床上，很快她就睡着了。  
她的头发还湿着，于是财前拿着大毛巾帮她认真细致地擦干。她睡得太熟稔了，不管财前怎么弄，她都没有要醒来的意思。不久，财前听到了开门的时候，接着就是侄子兴奋的欢声笑语。财前走出了房间，刚好看见嫂子和侄子在玄关脱鞋。  
“佑树，安静点，家里有客人。”财前做了一个安静的手势。  
他的侄子立即就乖巧了下来，接着他的嫂子好奇地问：“是谁来了？”  
“……是谦也前辈。”  
“小光的女朋友？啊啦，她好久没来了吧。”  
“嗯，今天突然有时间……她在休息，佑树可以安静点吗？一会儿叔叔给你买零食，想吃什么？”  
“我要薯片，要限定口味的。”  
“好，一会儿我带你去便利店。”  
“小光真的太宠佑树了。”他的嫂子露出了有些无奈的笑容，接着，她又问起谦也的事情，“对了小光，谦也小姐要在我家吃晚饭吗？事情发生得太突然了，家里都没准备什么菜，可能我要到超市一趟。”  
“不用了，她一会儿就走了。”  
“你不让她留久一点吗？”  
“……”  
财前突然间沉默了下来。他有些不知道怎么跟自己嫂子说清楚关于谦也的事情。  
嫂子似乎有些察觉到了，“呐，小光，如果是跟谦也小姐吵架了的话，尽快和好吧。你很喜欢她的吧？明明在谦也小姐升读高中之前，小光还不是这么沉默寡言的一个人，那时候的小光真的每天看起来都是这么开心……”  
“我跟她已经分开了。”  
“那……还能再在一起吗？我看得出你是真的还很喜欢她。”  
财前偏过头，避开嫂子的视线，用假装不在乎的语气说道：“我们才几岁啊，这么早就说什么喜欢不喜欢的，太长远了。再说了，我已经不喜欢她了。”  
“小光……”  
“佑树，鞋先别换了，叔叔带你去买薯片。”   
“好耶——谢谢光碳——”  
财前走过去揉了揉侄子的头。  
看见财前伪装出来的笑容，他的嫂子的表情更加担忧了。  
“妈妈，我和光碳很快就会回来了！！”  
“嗯，路上小心。”  
等财前带着侄子出了门，他的嫂子才叹了口气。  
她转身走去了财前的房间，轻轻敲了一下门。  
“谦也小姐，我能和你聊聊吗？”

* * *

忍足翔太给自己倒了杯冰牛奶，从厨房走到餐厅，拉开了餐桌前的椅子坐了下来。他的妈妈正在客厅那边一边听着电视的声音一边烫衣服。  
翔太刚喝了一口牛奶，手机就收到了财前光发来的短信。他说谦也现在在自己家，但是没有详细说是什么一回事。翔太回复说今晚是他们家难得的Family Time，谦也不能不在，接着，财前就回了他一条“她很快就会回去了”。  
忍足翔太对自己亲姐姐的了解可能比所有人想象的都要多。  
他也是忍足家里除了当事人之外，唯一一个知道侑士和谦也的事的人。  
好恶心。当他无意中看见侑士亲吻谦也的时候，他的内心只有一种翻腾的恶心感，除了亲吻他们还有更进一步的举动，他根本不想在那时候看见自己亲姐姐的裸体，更加不想看见自己的堂哥是怎么压在那具身体上进行动作的。更让翔太不能接受的是，他的姐姐没有反抗。她很顺从地接纳了他们共同的堂兄的侵犯，泄出甜蜜的呻吟，整个人似乎很乐在其中。翔太那时候只有11岁，对那种事只有一种模模糊糊的感觉，但是他知道，这不是亲人之间可以做的，他们的行为是罪恶。  
不可以饶恕，他们会让忍足家蒙羞的，他们会让延续百年的忍足家分离崩析。  
“啊，对了，翔太，我跟你说过小侑下周来我们家的事没有？”  
走神的翔太被妈妈的声音唤回了意识，他回应说：“说过了。”  
“今早你的和美阿姨跟我说，想要谦也到东京上学哦，听说他们能拿到冰帝学院的学位，将来考东京的大学也机会大一些。”  
翔太压抑着自己的脾气，“大阪的大学不好吗？”  
“大阪也有很好的大学啦，爸爸不就是大阪的医科大学毕业的吗？不过你的瑛士大伯在东京大学的医学研究院当研究员，据他说如果谦也将来想要走科研的路的话，还是去东京比较好。”  
“为什么这么早就决定了谦也的进路了？她好像还没说过自己想要做什么吧？”  
“这是小侑说的啊，他和谦也都想做研究医，所以会考同一家大学……”  
“大阪的大学不行吗！！”翔太突然站了起来，强硬地打断了妈妈说话，他的态度突变也让忍足万里子愣住了，意识到自己的失态，翔太低下了头，又坐回到自己的位置上。  
万里子反而露出了欣慰的笑容，“翔太，你很不想姐姐离开吗？”  
她一直都以为翔太和谦也的关系不好。即使两个孩子都没说什么，但同住同一屋檐下，他们之间那种僵硬的气氛还是能感觉得到的。翔太经常无视谦也，对谦也的态度也很冷漠，万里子以为是翔太青春期特有的一种别扭，毕竟谦也又是姐姐，有着性别差异，有很多事情，他不想让一个异性来干涉，即使对方是自己的亲姐姐。不过，现在翔太这种紧张的态度又让万里子转变了这样的想法。其实翔太还是很依赖自己的姐姐的，听到谦也可能要到东京去，反应比谁都要激烈，果然还是不想她离开吧。  
翔太咂咂嘴，有些含糊地说：“她为什么要离开大阪啊，大阪人就应该留在大阪……”  
“那姐姐将来出嫁呢。”  
“那也只能嫁给大阪人，不然就让对方入赘好了……”  
“翔太你这孩子，”万里子的笑意更浓了，她一边叠衣服，一边用欢快的语调说，“谦也一定不会离开我们的，她这么喜欢翔太，肯定也不舍得翔太啊，不过将来结婚的事情，还是让她自己做决定好了。”  
“妈妈，如果……我是说如果，”翔太突然用很严肃的语气说，“如果，谦也要跟侑哥结婚，你接受吗？”  
“诶……翔太，你怎么会有这个想法啊，他们是堂兄妹，不可以结婚的。”  
“我知道啊，我是说如果……真的是如果，只是一个假设。”翔太害怕妈妈察觉有什么端倪，又重复了几遍这是假设的事情。  
万里子停下了做家务的手，回过头看着餐厅那边的翔太。  
“翔太，不可以做这种假设的哦。”  
“……”  
万里子的语气变得非常认真。  
“他们是血浓于水的亲人，不可以有那样的关系的。”  
“但是他们小时候不还经常睡在一起……”  
“小时候是小时候，翔太，你为什么会这么想？”  
再说下去可能真的要穿帮了，翔太立即想办法打圆场。  
“我在电视看到的，晨间剧不是很多这种桥段的吗？因为以前堂表亲也是可以结婚的，你看，以前不是还有首相的妻子就是跟他同姓的堂妹，我就……”  
“以前是以前，翔太，你不可以这样想你的姐姐和你的堂哥。”  
“知道了……”  
算是把话题糊弄了过去了。翔太将牛奶一饮而尽，然后把杯子拿回到厨房的水槽处冲洗。  
这时候，他们家的门铃响了。  
猝不及防的“叮咚——”的声音，吓得本来就神不守舍的翔太差点把杯子摔了。  
“请稍等。”  
忍足万里子起身去开门。  
门外站了她从来没见过的、和谦也年纪相仿的男生。  
“你好？”  
“忍足阿姨好，我是来找谦也的。”  
翔太几乎是把自己的杯子随便一扔，手也没擦就冲了出来。  
门外的人那张好看得让人过目难忘的脸让翔太的不安与烦躁升到了极点。  
“我姓白石，我是谦也的男朋友。”

* * *

陪侄子买完零食，回到家之后财前还跟侄子玩了一会儿。  
财前只比侄子大了九岁，对于他来说，其实没什么长辈的感觉，侄子更像是他的弟弟。玩耍的时候，佑树也突然问到了他，是不是谦也姐姐也来了。谦也在小孩子里很玩得开，不只是佑树，就连偶尔来家里跟佑树玩的小朋友，也都很喜欢这位谦也姐姐。财前没有想到都快半年没见面了，侄子还记得她，听到了大人讨论她的事情，还会专门来问一句。  
他宠溺地揉了揉侄子圆圆的头顶，温柔地说：“一会儿她醒了我让她也来跟佑树玩，好吗？”  
“好。谦也姐姐什么时候能做我的叔母？我想看谦也姐姐穿婚纱的样子，一定很漂亮的吧。”  
童言无忌反而让财前不知道怎么回答，苦笑了半天，一个字都说不出来。  
倒是他的嫂子这时候插话了：“有时候还是会觉得这辈分问题很难搞呢，谦也小姐还这么年轻就要被喊叔母了，佑树不如你还是继续喊她姐姐吧。”  
“好——”  
“大嫂，我……”  
“小光你去看看谦也小姐醒了没有？帮嫂子问问她要不要吃点水果再回去。”  
“……嗯，我知道了。”  
财前起身离开。  
站在自己的房间门前，他特意去静听里面的声音，但是什么都没听得见。  
醒了还是没醒？他也完全拿不准。不过也没踌躇多久，财前就拧开了门把，推门进去了。  
谦也还躺在床上，不过姿势变了一下，变成了背对着门面对着墙的位置。  
“谦也前辈，你醒了吗？”  
“嗯。”  
她的声音闷闷的，可能是刚才把喉咙给哭哑了吧。  
“打算什么时候回去？”  
“光。”  
“嗯。”  
“谢谢你一直纵容翔太。”  
财前所做的事情，大部分都不是出于自己的本心。全都是因为“忍足翔太的请求”，不管是这一次，还是上一次。  
财前关上了门。  
“你喜欢那个白石吗？”  
“嗯。”  
“你那时候也说喜欢我。”  
“……嗯。”  
“那个白石害你差点被强奸了，你还喜欢他吗？”  
“不是白石的错……”  
“但的确就是因他而起。今天有一个喜欢那个白石的谁谁要伤害你，明天也会又有一个这样的谁谁又要伤害你。这种事你藏都藏不住，翔太跟我说，他发现你身上有很多淤青，有时候还会浑身湿透回家……是没错，这些事都不是那个白石做的，但是因为你跟他亲近，才会变成这样。”  
这次谦也沉默了，连一个没有意义的音节都没有发出来。  
“……我也不知道我为什么要管你的事，明明我还这么恨你。”  
“对不起……”  
“我嫂子是不是来劝你跟我复合？”  
“嗯……”  
财前走了过去，一手捉住了谦也藏在薄被下的肩头，将她的身体扳了过来。  
他居高临下地看着茫然的谦也。她长长的金发凌乱地披散在床上，宽大的T恤的领子可以清楚看见她凸起的锁骨。  
曾经，他真的很迷恋忍足谦也这个人，不只是身体方面的。  
“我根本不想原谅你。”  
财前弯下了腰，将头埋在了她的颈窝。  
洗过澡后能闻到淡淡的沐浴露的香味，他的鼻尖贴着谦也滑腻的肌肤。  
“光。”  
他抬起头，望入她深蓝色的瞳孔中。  
“我只是一个不知羞耻的婊子。”

所以，你怎么恨我都可以。  
谦也说出这句话的时候，脸上带着一个非常痛苦的微笑。


	11. Chapter 11

11  
将钥匙插进了钥匙孔，准备拧开的时候才发现门根本没有锁。  
谦也直接打开家门，发现房子里面传来了很吵杂的说话声。倒也不是什么吵架的声音，听着是在说说笑笑，是有客人来了吗？  
“妈妈、翔太，我回来了。”  
万里子似乎非常高兴，脸带笑容从客厅那边过来。  
谦也刚好脱了鞋，然后问：“有客人来了吗？”  
“嗯？谦也还不知道吗？是白石君啊。”  
“白、石？”  
谦也的心突然一惊，她才想起自己一开始是被白石约出门的，接着发生了那一连串的事情，心情根本还没稳定下来。为什么白石没有直接找自己？谦也立即拿出手机翻查通讯记录，才发现自己的手机不知道什么时候关机了，估计是财前做的吧。把手机重新启动之后，的确看到了那段时间里白石给自己发了好几条短信，以及还有好几通来电，其中还有已经接听了的。  
一下子就慌张起来的谦也连脸色也煞白了。万里子对她强忍着镇静的表现感到了奇怪。  
“谦也，怎么了吗？啊、说起来你这身衣服是什么回事？”  
“啊、啊啊，这个吗……”  
谦也觉得有些窘迫，下意识拉了一下T恤的下摆。  
这是财前借给他的男装，着实有些显眼了。  
“我不小心掉到水坑里了，刚好遇到朋友，他把衣服借给我了……”  
明知道是个蹩脚的理由，但是一时间她也编不出一个更有道理的，不过忍足万里子似乎没有产生怀疑，只是笑了笑，揉揉她的头。  
“谦也真是的，都这么大了还是会不小心。”  
“妈妈……”  
“好了，快进来吧，你的小男朋友等你很久了。”  
“诶、”谦也的眼睛瞪得圆圆的，“白石说……他是我男朋友？”  
“可不是嘛，现在的年轻人可真的太大胆了。”  
“不、不是这样的妈妈，我跟白石不是你想的那样的，我们……”  
“妈妈也不会反对你谈恋爱啦，想当年我和你爸爸也是差不多年纪就私定终身了呢，妈妈很开明的，而且白石君还真是个懂事的孩子，将你交给他妈妈很放心哦。”  
“不、不是这个问题啦，妈妈——”  
“谦也，你回来了。”  
白石突然出现在她面前的时候，谦也下意识就要往妈妈的身后躲去。  
说实话她根本没想好要怎么面对白石，今天发生了这么多事一时间要去她面对白石也不切实际。  
面对谦也明显的躲避行为，白石并没有表现出什么不满，他还是那一副完美的笑容。  
“擅自来拜访你家，抱歉。不过我等了很久你也没来，实在太过担心了，所以还是来打扰你的家人了。”  
说的话也是什么问题都没有，滴水不漏。  
但正因为他的滴水不漏，谦也才感到了害怕。  
“之前发生了点事……我之后才跟你解释，好吗？”谦也捉住了妈妈的手臂，带着胆怯的神情小声地说。  
“嗯，我会耐心听你说的。”  
谦也捉住忍足万里子的手臂的力道有些失控，让万里子有些疑惑，她回头看谦也的时候，她大概是反应过来自己的异常了，连忙放开了手，然后给妈妈一个请放心的笑容。  
真是的，到底在怕什么啊。谦也在心里这样责备自己。

万里子热情地招待白石留下来吃饭，刚好谦也的父亲忍足宗也也回来了，难得的Family Time从一家四口变成了五个人。一开始白石还会说“会不会实在太打扰了”，万里子还打趣道“白石君早晚也是我们家的女婿啊”，谦也听了觉得坐立难安，而翔太则是冷嘲热讽“将来的事谁也说不定呢”。比起忍足万里子的和蔼态度，忍足翔太显然表现得不够友善，不是故意无视白石，就是摆脸色给对方看。万里子当然知道翔太这样露骨的态度是在无声抗议，但她只当是青春期的翔太不能接受姐姐就这样被认识还不足够的男生抢走，之前他不也是这样说过吗？翔太一定是很喜欢谦也，才不想她出嫁啊。忍足宗也对白石的态度比较暧昧，说不上差，当然也说不上好，毕竟也是自己宝贝的女儿，老丈人在面对女婿的时候，多少心里都会有些芥蒂的，但不知道是不是因为白石表现得实在样样恰当，忍足宗也也挑不出他半根刺，逐渐的，他也接受了这么一个优秀的男生了。  
“白石君真是个非常优秀的人呢，谦也能被你喜欢是她的荣幸啊。”  
“阿姨实在太过奖了，我能被谦也喜欢才是我的荣幸。”  
“你这孩子真的很会哄人高兴呢，谦也跟你在一起一定也很开心吧。”  
被说得脸一阵红一阵白，谦也几乎要坐不住了，“妈妈——”  
“不要害羞嘛，谦也已经16岁了哦，很快就可以嫁人了。”  
“谦也不是明年才16岁吗？”翔太突然打断了他们说话。  
翔太这句话突然让本来愉快的气氛冷凝了下来。  
“她明年3月才16岁生日，我没记错的。”翔太似乎是读不懂这种气氛，又加了一句。  
忍足万里子终于反应过来，开始打圆场：“是呢，我家谦也原来还这么小啊。”  
“就算谦也已经16岁，这位白石哥哥也没到18岁啊，不还是不能结婚吗？再说了，妈妈你真想谦也16岁就嫁出去吗？”  
翔太真的太不会读空气了，一下子就把话题给堵得死死的。  
“翔太……”  
忍足宗也咳嗽了一声，然后跟自己的妻子说差不多该开饭了，才把这个话题给模糊过去。  
白石看着明显对自己针锋相对的忍足翔太也没有表现出什么不愉快，仍然是那样没有任何破绽的笑脸。而忍足翔太觉得最碍眼的，正正是白石藏之介这副表现得完美无瑕的样子。  
晚饭结束之后，白石就说今天打扰了，然后准备离开。  
谦也也有些不安，白石根本没有问过她今天到底发生了什么事，直到忍足万里子让谦也去送一送自己的小男朋友，她才觉得总算是有机会要说清楚了。然而，到底要说些什么，其实谦也也并没想好。  
“谦也送到门口就好了，太晚了，你一个女孩子不要随便出门。”  
坐在玄关穿鞋的时候，白石体贴地说。  
谦也偷偷看了背后一眼，她的家人都各自在做自己的事情，没有太多关注他们这边的状况。  
“白石，那个、关于今天……”  
“谦也，我是因为实在太担心你才会来你家的。对不起，我不知道还有哪里可以找到你……”  
“不是这样的、白石……！今天发生了很多事，虽然我也不知道要怎么说，可是、我不是……我不是想……”  
不是想怎么样？是不想失约，扔白石一个人那里等，还联系不上自己，还是不想做什么？她会不明白白石的忧虑吗？她当然明白啊，尤其她还察觉财前可能早就跟白石通过话了，她这种行为算是背叛吗？谦也自己也觉得好混乱，她跟白石已经算是恋人的关系了吧，爱情需要忠贞，她当然明白啊，这是在跟财前交往的时候她就明白的事，那么现在她算是不忠吗？如果她现在的恋人还是财前光的话，那她这样的行为肯定要算作是背叛的。  
“所以光才会后悔啊”，谦也在内心里这样跟自己说，但是嘴上什么音节都发不出来。  
她像是在认错一样，低下了头。穿好鞋的白石站了起来，摸摸她的头顶。  
“如果觉得今天的事不适合跟我说的话，不说也可以。我到你家来，只是想确认你的安危，你的开心快乐比任何东西都重要。”  
“白石……”  
白石捉住了她纤细的手腕，然后放到脸颊上轻轻磨蹭。  
“只要谦也还喜欢我，我就满足了。”  
“我……我当然喜欢你啊，笨蛋白石。”  
谦也终于笑了起来，然后扑到了白石的怀里，白石轻轻搂住她的身体，欣然接受谦也对他的撒娇。  
两个人在玄关抱了好一段时间才放开。  
道别了之后，谦也依依不舍地看着白石出了门，直到门关上有段时间，她才回过身要入屋，而这时候翔太直直地站在她面前。  
“翔太……”  
“我不喜欢那个人。”  
“翔太，白石他不是你想的那样……”  
“财前前辈不行吗？”  
“……我跟光不是你想的那样的。”  
“就算财前前辈不行，你为什么偏偏选择了这个人？”  
“翔太你、不喜欢白石吗？”  
“不喜欢。”  
翔太回答得太斩钉截铁了，谦也也不知道该说什么才好。  
他也不想等谦也有什么回应，直接说：“跟他在一起你绝对会后悔的。”  
忍足翔太抛下了这句话之后头也不回就走了，剩谦也在玄关呆立了很久。

* * *

那天的事情过去了之后，风平浪静了一段时间。  
白石真的没有打算深究那天到底发生了什么，谦也不说，白石就绝对不提起一个字，就好像那一天什么都没有发生过一样。不过，其实谦也也想要说出来的，只是她不知道怎么说才能把这件事说清楚，不止是大森做的事情她没法说清楚，被财前带走那件事，她也没法说清楚。白石肯定已经跟财前接触过了，通话记录就是证据，但是她不知道财前和白石说了什么，也不知道白石到底有什么想法。  
现在他们过得就像那一天不曾出现一样，或者非要说有什么变化的话，就是白石变得更加不愿意离开谦也半步了。如果网球部有晨练的话，他就一大早去谦也家接谦也，训练的时候也要谦也在场边看着，放学后的训练也是如此，弄得全网球部的成员都知道他们的部长有恋人依存症，就连教练都会来调侃两句。  
马上就要到七月的全国大赛了，大赛会在东京举行，那时候他们这支大阪的队伍也会到东京去。  
白石跟谦也说已经跟教练申请了后援成员的名额，谦也到时候也能跟着队伍去东京的时候，谦也的脸色显然变得很难看。  
不过，“我不想去东京”这句话，她在见到白石雀跃的表情之后，也说不出来。  
反正东京这么大，想要避开不见到那个人也是很轻易的事吧。  
期间财前来忍足家找过谦也，不过是为了将她那套换下来的衣服还给她而已，至于财前那套衣服，他说了不用还了。他们只是在玄关简单的说了几句话，话题就结束了，本应该就此别过的时候，财前突然对她说，自己的高中志愿是四天宝寺，谦也听了后努力摆出一个笑容，对他说“要加油啊，四天宝寺可是名门学校”。  
接着话题就此中断，财前一个人回去了。  
眨眼间，就到了周末的前夜了。忍足侑士明天就会来到她的家。  
亲戚之间走访只是很寻常的事情，虽然距离他上次来大阪不过只隔了两个礼拜，但是上次忍足侑士是跟家人一起来的，而且谦也为了避开他，并没有老老实实待在家里。也不是说整一个周末都不能留在自己家，不过，能尽量减少和他见面的时间是最好的，即使见面，也要在其他家人都在场的情况下，这样才足够让谦也放心。  
翔太不能阻止侑士做出什么疯狂的举动，相反，如果不伦真的要发生，翔太会是最先无法忍受而逃离的人，所以她不能将翔太当做保险。但是，她的父母工作实在太忙碌了，本来因为那样的工作，能见到父母的时间就很少，要求他们放下工作两天都在家里也不现实。所以只能自己离开了，不管找什么理由，就和上次一样，尽量不待在家里，尽量避开他。  
礼拜五的晚上谦也收到了财前的短信，只有很简短的几个字。让财前带走自己一直是翔太的意思，但是谦也还是对财前说了“抱歉”，接着，她就给白石发了短信，问他明天是否要去约会。  
谦也觉得自己的选择没有错。当然不会有错，财前光的身份只能笼统地模糊成某一个“朋友”，而白石藏之介才是她名正言顺的男朋友，自己的家人也都见过他，明天跟妈妈说自己要跟男朋友出去约会，肯定会得到支持的。  
不一会儿，白石就打电话过来了。  
“谦也，明天想去哪里约会？”  
“唔……白石来做决定吧，我们其实也没有一起去过很多地方吧？”  
“不如去游乐场或者植物园之类的地方？”  
“要不要去海游馆？我只在小学学校组织春游的时候去过一次，好怀念啊。”  
“嗯，好啊。”  
“那明天见。”  
“嗯，明天见。”

明天也将会是好的一天吧。  
谦也满怀着幸福沉沉睡去。

* * *

可能是因为说好了是约会，谦也挑挑拣拣了半天，才决定好今天要穿什么。比起自己的喜好，她更在乎白石的喜好，如果自己这样打扮能够取悦到他自然是最好的，不过大概白石还是会说“谦也只要穿自己喜欢的就好”吧。他们两个人都无时无刻把对方的感受放在了第一位，想到这一点的谦也，心里也情不自禁地泛起了一丝甜蜜。  
在海游馆尽情地玩了一天，之后还去了心斋桥附近。谦也都笑话说明明是大阪人却像个游客一样，白石则是牵着她的手，说和谦也在一起即使是看习惯了的风景都能再次感受到不一样，又被白石的情话逗得满脸通红的谦也转过身去想要藏起自己的害羞，结果被白石扳正了身体，在人来人往的街道边忘情地热吻起来。  
夜已深，谦也紧紧捧着白石的手。  
“呐，白石，带走我吧。”  
她将白石宽大的手掌放在了自己的胸前。  
那是经常需要握着球拍的手，温暖而且有力，能给她无限的安心。  
说得就好像在私奔一样呢。明明知道目前来说白石根本带不走自己，但她还是很想去听白石给她的承诺。就算做不到也好，就算是谎言也好，这一秒种、这一瞬间，他答应了带走她，谦也就心满意足了。  
“嗯。”  
白石将她拥入怀里。

“打扰了。”  
谦也小心翼翼地打招呼。  
白石可以游刃有余地面对她的家人，但谦也没有自信去面对白石的家人。她记得白石有一个姐姐和妹妹，不知道会对她的态度怎么样。虽然白石很大方地在谦也的家人面前承认自己就是她的男朋友，可是谦也真的没有那个勇气在白石的家人面前以他的女朋友自居。  
白石笑了笑，说：“今天我的家人也不在啦，爸爸和妈妈难得的同期休假，扔下我们这群孩子蜜月旅行去了，我姐姐在东京读大学，只有长假期才会回来，至于妹妹……她刚好参加了学校举行的野营，这个周末都不在，所以谦也可以放心哦。”  
突然明白到白石的“放心”是指哪个方面，谦也的脸又红了起来。  
虽然那种事情做过了很多次，但是心里多少还是会有些羞耻感的。什么嘛，明明是跟喜欢的人做啊，应该高兴才对。  
“谦也，先洗澡吧。”  
白石递给了她一条睡裙，看样子是他特意为自己买的。  
现在的他们就好像真正的夫妻一样。  
谦也满脑子胡思乱想地洗澡，洗完之后看着脏衣篮里的内衣，决定什么都不穿，只穿上这件新的吊带睡裙。  
今晚的欢喜之情真的难以隐藏。  
两个人都带着一身甜腻的沐浴露香气，然后四肢交缠，身体相拥。白石没有关灯，他说想要好好看清楚谦也的身体的每一处，想要好好捕捉到谦也脸上的幸福表情，这些话又让谦也害羞不已。而白石在发现谦也连内衣裤都没有穿的时候，也立即兴奋起来了。  
彼此都为这一晚准备好了。  
白石将谦也轻轻放在床上，身体压了上去，先是轻柔的亲吻，然后索取她肌肤上的温度。  
在撩起了她的睡裙的时候，谦也突然伸手挡了一下。  
“等一下，白石，要用那个。”  
谦也推开了白石，在自己的随身包里翻出一个避孕套。  
其实这并不是为了这一晚准备的东西。为了以防万一，谦也一直都随身带着这种东西。  
谦也带着笑容回到了白石的身边，正要准备为他戴上套子的时候，白石收起了笑容。  
“谦也，我不想用。”  
“诶……？”  
毫无准备的，谦也被白石抱起，扔到了床上。  
没有预料到白石突然变得不那么温柔的动作，谦也直接愣住了。  
白石下了力气按住了她的肩膀，然后用膝盖顶开了她的大腿。他勃起的性器就这样抵在了她的私处上。  
“不……”  
“谦也。”  
“不要……这样不可以……”  
“生下我的孩子吧。”  
“不要——”


	12. Chapter 12

12  
赤裸的接触让她尖叫起来。  
她从来没有过和某人的关于性的直接接触，这是她最后的底线，绝对不可以破坏这个规矩，不然她的人生真的会毁掉的。前所未有的恐惧占据了她的大脑，肉与肉之间的摩擦让她不断后缩，想要远离这样恐怖的接触，但是白石的双手紧紧制住她的身体，力量上的巨大悬殊让她根本没有任何反抗的余地。手也好、腿也好、身体也好，她用尽了力气都无法挣开白石的桎梏，无论怎么竭嘶底里地呼喊，白石都不为所动。  
逐渐，她的呼喊声变成了卑微的求饶：“求求你……白石……”  
“呐，谦也。”白石面无表情地看着她满脸泪痕的凄惨样子，“我真的很喜欢你，很喜欢很喜欢……我爱你。”  
“求求你，不要这样，白石……”  
“我想你彻底成为我的东西，我每天、每天都好担心，担心你被别人偷走。”  
“呜……不要……呜呜、不……”  
“为什么不愿意彻底成为我的东西？怀了我的孩子的话，你这辈子都会烙上我的印记了，不用担心，即使有了孩子，我也不会让你的人生失去本来应该有的光芒的，我会很努力、很努力经营我们两个人的家。我的父母一定很高兴这个孩子到来人世的，呐、谦也……”  
他的性器已经撑开了她的阴唇，一切蓄势待发。  
会回不了头的……谦也的声音变得嘶哑，喉咙似乎要撕裂开来，哀鸣也逐渐变得破碎。  
“谦也……”  
他粗大的性器终于挤入了她的体内。  
“呜——”  
白石也随即兴奋起来，这是没有任何阻隔，直接感受到谦也的身体里面的感觉，火热得犹如盛夏，紧紧地包裹着他兽性的那部分。  
“你的里面好舒服，谦也……”  
“呜、不要……对不起，原谅我……不要对我做这种事……”  
“你感受到我的兴奋吗？谦也。”  
“对不起……对不起……求求你原谅我……”  
两个人根本说不到一块去。谦也的意识已经开始混乱了，口中只能泄露出一些意味不明的音节，断断续续的。  
白石喘着粗气，开始抽动起来。轻微抽出，然后大力撞进去，这样来回反复，这不过是肉块和肉块之间的摩擦，但这也是最原始的快乐，是生物与生俱来的兴奋。谦也的双腿被他分得很开，她只能用这种耻辱的姿势接纳白石的进攻，渐渐地，谦也开始感觉不了她两条腿的知觉了，麻木的感觉窜上她的大脑神经，但是比起腿的感觉，她的私处给她带来的那种轻快的愉悦感占据着她更多的理智。  
即使再不想承认，做这种事的时候的确是快乐的，侑士没有骗她，很快、很快她就会觉得舒服了……不管有没有保护措施，她的身体已经完完全全学会了怎么接纳别人的入侵，早就已经习惯了这样粗暴的对待。  
她不过是一个下贱的婊子而已。不管怎样的拒绝，最终都会妥协。  
白石抱起了她的身体，她已经放弃了反抗，双手紧紧攀住白石的背，双腿缠住白石的腰，继续承受着下身收到的冲击。  
“呜、呜……啊、啊啊……”  
悲鸣很快就变成了带有愉悦的呻吟，她的头伏在了白石的肩膀上，大口大口地呼吸着空气。  
是白石的性器，正在自己的体内。  
“谦也……”  
“呜、呜呜……”  
她已经开始分不清状况了。  
她不知道现在抱住自己的是谁，不清楚自己的身体到底是什么一回事，眼睛已经变得模糊看不清事物，嗅觉也失灵了，什么也闻不到，耳朵只能听到像闷在什么密封罩里面的朦朦胧胧的声音……她整个人都被白石抱了起来，只能紧紧地捉住白石的身体，就好像溺水的人捉住了唯一的浮板，任由狂风掀起的巨浪将她来回抛起又沉下。  
好痛、不，是舒服吧？到底是痛还是舒服。  
他对她说过，“很快就会舒服的了”。他骗了自己，可是自己又何尝不是骗了他？  
谦也的呻吟开始混合她的哭声，断断续续的。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
她伏在白石的肩膀上，哭得都是泪水。白石一只手缠住她的细腰，另一只手轻轻抚摸着她的后脑，想要安抚她的情绪。  
“原谅我……求求你、原谅我……”  
“没事了，谦也，很快就好了。”  
“原谅我……侑士……”  
白石的动作在那一刹那僵住了。  
他听到了一个完全陌生的名字，在谦也被快感弄得神志不清的时候，她喊出了一个他从未听闻的名字。  
“侑士”。谦也在请求他的“原谅”。  
“对不起……对不起……”  
白石将她的身体压到了床上，抓住她的双腿往上折，让她的私处更大幅度地暴露出来。突然转换了姿势，谦也本能地叫了出来，白石以这样将她彻底打开的姿势继续侵入，并且用自己的嘴唇堵住了她发出声音的嘴。  
“唔……呜呜……”  
白石啃咬着她的嘴唇，又主动去捕捉她的舌头，在贝齿咬住了她的舌头的时候，粗暴地牵拉出来，无法吞咽的唾液顺着她的嘴角流了下来。  
“唔……”  
好痛、白石的动作完全是在撕咬。  
她什么音节都发不出来，就快连呼吸都做不到了。  
白石是故意的，他不想听见谦也再次说出那个名字，不管是什么话语都好，他都不需要了，他只需要听到谦也的呻吟，不管是快乐的呻吟还是痛苦的呻吟，他不想听谦也再说一个字。  
“呜呜……呜——”  
谦也的嘴唇被他咬破，血腥味弥漫在两个人的口腔内。  
尝到了谦也的血，白石似乎变得更加兴奋，身下的动作愈加发狂起来。  
“呜……不、……呜呜……”  
谦也胡乱地扭动着头想要避开白石的袭击，但是白石完全不想放过她，仿佛要将她拆骨入腹。  
好痛，身体的每一处都在叫嚣着痛。  
这场性事简直就是在行刑，是要将谦也一块肉一块肉剜下来，将她的骨头一块一块拆下来。  
“呜……”  
白石重重地挺进去。  
谦也感受到他的动作有所不一样了。  
他要射精了，而且是要毫无保护措施，直接射在她的体内。  
意识被唤回来的谦也失控地开始挣扎大叫：“不要——！！拿出去……不要！！”  
“谦也，怀上我的孩子吧……”  
“不要……不要这样做，我在危险期，不要……”  
谦也的双腿都绷得直直的，双手死死地抵在白石的肩上，拼尽了力气想要将他推开，但是白石的身体根本纹丝不动。  
“谦也……”  
“不要……求求你……”  
他的速度变快了，一切都准备好了。  
“不要——”  
在谦也筋疲力尽的呼救中，白石如愿将精液射入了她的体内。  
一切结束之后，两个人的动作都停住了。谦也僵硬着身体，接着，开始小幅度地抽搐起来。白石连忙拔出了自己的性器，温柔地将她抱起，轻轻安抚着她的情绪。  
白浊从她的秘处流延到她的大腿内侧。  
她失去了所有反抗的力气，睁着的眼睛空洞地不知道看着什么。  
白石爱惜地拨开她因为激烈的动作而变得凌乱的长发，在她的嘴唇上轻轻印下温柔的一吻，但是谦也根本没有任何反应。

一切都变味了……

* * *

“我回来了——”  
一大早，白石友香里推开了家门，大大声地说道。  
不过爸爸妈妈去了蜜月旅行，姐姐又在大学，家里只剩下不靠谱的哥哥吧。本来也不准备会有人回应自己的友香里自顾自地关上了门，正准备脱鞋入屋的时候，她的哥哥有些急冲冲地从楼上的房间跑了下来。  
“嘘——！友香里，声音小点。”  
“哇，小藏，我吵到你了吗？不对啊，你平时不是六点就起床吗？”  
“家里有客人，在休息呢，安静点。”  
“客人？谁啊？”友香里歪着头，想了一下，突然就想明白过来了，大叫起来，“小藏，你把女朋友带回家了？！”  
“嘘、嘘！都说了要小声一点，友香里。”  
“你胆子这么大啊，趁着爸爸妈妈不在，带女孩子回家过夜？”  
“小孩子不要管这么多——”  
“你也才比我大两岁！！”不甘示弱的友香里气鼓鼓地看着自己的哥哥。不过，一下子想到哥哥之前跟自己说的话，友香里本来抱着的打闹嬉笑的心情突然就变了，沉了一张脸，“等一下，小藏，你女朋友换了吗？”  
“没换啊，我怎么可能会随便换女朋友啊。”  
“就是，还是你上次说的那个？”  
“嗯……”  
得到了自己哥哥的亲口承认，友香里突然脸色大变，把手上的包随手往地上一扔，鞋都没换，直接冲上了楼。  
“喂！友香里！”  
白石下楼的时候没有锁门，友香里直接踢开了门，看见床上被被子盖住的人，也不管这么多，冲上去就掀开了被子。谦也一丝不挂，蜷缩着，因为一时的“屏障”消失了，惊恐地睁大了眼睛，接着就看见了白石友香里无比愤怒的双眼。  
她捉起了谦也，扬起了手，狠狠地扇了她一巴掌。  
白石追上来的时候刚好看见了这一幕。  
“友香里！！”  
白石捉住了友香里的手，阻止她继续伤害。  
“放开我！！”  
“友香里！你在做什么！？”  
“她到底都说了什么把你骗得团团转啊！！这个人本来就会到处爬上男人的床，她对你根本不是真心的，不要被她骗了，小藏！！”  
“谦也不是这样的人，友香里你冷静一点！”  
“都怪她，小藏你都不像小藏了！我、我……呜……”  
友香里突然放声大哭，开始捶打自己的哥哥，一时间也无法面对这样的乱局的白石只想尽量让友香里的情绪冷静下来。  
“对不起。”  
突然，传来了谦也虚弱的声音。  
白石兄妹都住了手，双双看着谦也。谦也的表情非常空洞，就仿佛失去了灵魂，脸色苍白如纸，唯独友香里打的那个掌印鲜艳如血。  
“对不起……”  
谦也在床上跪伏了下来。  
友香里看见她的姿态，咬了咬唇，甩开了自己哥哥的手，气冲冲地跑了出去。  
“友香里——”  
白石叫不住自己任性的妹妹，他担忧地回头，正好看见谦也把头抬了起来，那双没有光彩的瞳孔直愣愣地看着他。  
谦也的双眼曾经是充满了光芒的，现在她的那双眼睛就犹如漆黑的深海，不透半点光芒。  
“谦也，我……”  
白石完全不知道自己该说什么。  
到底是哪一个环节出错了才弄成今时今日的局面，被称作完美圣书的他根本不清楚。他根本不是所谓的“完美”。  
白石伸出了手，但是，刚触碰到谦也的脸颊，她就露出了惊恐的表情，然后低下头，干呕了起来。  
“谦也……！！”  
白石紧张起来，但已经不敢再去碰她了。  
谦也一边干呕，身边一边剧烈地颤抖。  
久久，白石才听到了她虚弱的声音。

“……呐，我要怎么做，你才能原谅我？”

* * *

“翔太。”  
“谦也？”听到了电话那边传来姐姐的声音，翔太立即紧张了起来，“你去了哪里？一整晚不见了，还好妈妈和爸爸昨天要值夜班没发现！”  
“翔太，侑士走了吗？”  
虽然也不是不明白谦也是为了避免和侑士见面才会彻夜不归，但是他本来预想好是让她去财前家的，结果翔太在打电话跟财前确认的时候，财前却说谦也不打算来。既然没有去财前那边，那么她肯定是去了她名正言顺的“男朋友”的那边。  
一个女孩子到一个男的家里过夜，说出来都不会有人相信他们什么都没发生。这也正是翔太愤怒的点。  
但是，让她跟那个男的在一起，也总比跟自己的堂哥在一起要好。  
“侑哥还没走，你也知道的，侑哥每次来大阪，无论如何都要见到你才会走的。”  
“呐，翔太，可以替我跟他说，我不想见他吗？”  
“我也不想你见他，但我不想忍足家的关系产生任何裂缝，有我在不会发生问题的，你不要逼我做这个坏人。”翔太像是赌气一样说了一通，电话那头突然沉默了，听不见任何声音，翔太才疑惑地问，“谦也？”  
“翔太，我现在真的不可以见他……”  
“你在哪里？”翔太问得一针见血，“你在你那个所谓的男朋友家里？”  
“呐，翔太……”  
谦也的声音带上了哭腔，气息也开始不稳了。  
“谦也，你那边发生什么了？冷静点，慢慢跟我说！”  
“我求求你，不要让侑士见到我……”  
“谦也，你到底怎么了？是不是那个男的做了什么？你别哭啊！”  
电话的另一头的抽泣声慢慢变小，翔太也不确定到底是她真的没在哭了，还是只是单纯把手机拿远了。  
“谦也、谦也？你别不说话啊，回答我！”  
“翔太……我真的……不知道要怎么做才好……”  
她的声音变得断断续续，似乎光是说话就用尽了力气。  
“我不知道要怎样道歉，大家才肯原谅我……就算我跪下来，也没有用……还是没人愿意原谅我……”  
“谦也！！你冷静点，你现在到底在哪里？我来接你，不见侑哥就不见了，有什么事我帮你解释，告诉我你在哪里！！”翔太几乎是对着手机咆哮出来，他实在太焦急了，但根本不知道谦也的所在地，他也只能光在那里焦躁。  
突然，通讯中断了。  
断线的忙音传来的时候，翔太大脑一下子就懵了。  
随后，他才反应过来，打通了另外一个电话。  
“财前前辈，请你一定要帮忙！！”

“请你帮忙去找谦也——！！”


	13. Chapter 13

13  
不管怎么跟自己说要冷静下来，手还是止不住地抖，怎么都不能顺利地将药片从塑料膜里剥出来。因为自己的不争气，又因为内心的焦虑和恐惧，谦也的双眼里噙满了泪水，但始终没有滑下来。  
她连哭出来都不敢，她觉得自己连放声大哭的资格都没有。  
突然，她的手被人捉住，手上那板药被拿走了。  
谦也仰起头，模糊的视线看见了他的黑发。  
财前皱着眉头看着药板上印着的药名和成分重量。是紧急避孕药，这种药的起效时间大概在24小时之内吧。  
“光……”  
财前抬起眼，看着脏兮兮的谦也。  
她躲在了儿童公园的滑梯下面，虽然隐蔽，但真的很脏，地面也都是泥巴，只有爱玩的小鬼头才喜欢躲在这种地方。谦也整个人缩在这里面，财前要进来都要弯下腰，结果这个狭窄的空间一下子就塞得满满的了。每逢有些什么事，哪里都不能去的时候，她就会躲在这里。这是她小时候就有的习惯，财前是在跟她交往之后发现的她的一个小秘密。  
他想去碰她，但是看着她泛着泪光的眼睛，以及止不住微颤的身体，最后还是作罢了。  
财前蹲了下来，和她视线持平。  
“为什么在吃这种药？”  
谦也低下了头，像是个做错事的孩子，但是什么都没说。  
财前叹了口气。其实就算她什么都不说，自己多少也猜到了。  
忍足翔太说她彻夜未归。她没有去原本翔太安排好的、财前的家，而且去了她“名正言顺”的男朋友的家。两个人待了一晚上，如果是别的什么人，财前兴许还能相信会什么都没发生，但现在对象是谦也，她本来就是一个只要三言两语的哄骗就会乖乖献身的傻瓜。现在她在掰着这些药片，就说明那个人违反了谦也的意愿，做了不可原谅的事。  
财前帮她掰了一片药出来，问：“有水吗？”  
“嗯。”  
谦也拿出了放在身后的刚买的还没开封的矿泉水。  
将药片递到了谦也的掌心之后，财前拿过那瓶水，帮她拧开了瓶盖。  
“光……再给我一片……”  
“吃一片就够了。”  
“可是、光……我好怕……如果怀上了宝宝的话……”  
“一片就够了！”  
财前突然吼了起来，吓得谦也往后缩，背直接撞到了滑梯背面的水泥壁上。  
她的眼睛里都是恐惧。非常、非常害怕，用什么语言都无法描述她那种荡漾在心底的、漆黑的恐惧感。  
意识到自己的失态，财前先是愕然，然后也露出了痛苦的神情。  
“对不起，我不是……谦也前辈，我来带你走，好吗？”  
“……去哪里？”  
“哪里都可以，去你想去的地方。”  
谦也茫然的脸渐渐地勾起了一个看上去有些凄惨的笑容。  
“可是、光，”她轻声说，“我也没找到我应该去的地方啊。”

* * *

听到了开门声，忍足万里子赶紧走到玄关。  
谦也带着一脸疲惫走进屋子里，整个人好像有些睡眠不足，光是站着就有些摇摇晃晃，脱鞋的时候还差点因为站不稳摔倒，看得万里子紧张地冲了上去扶住她的身体。即使是被妈妈碰到，谦也还是本能地后退了一下，她这样怪异的反应让万里子心中升起了忧虑。  
“谦也，发生什么了吗？”忍足万里子轻声地问。她当然也有注意到谦也脏兮兮的衣服，似乎是摔过在地上造成的，但是她知道肯定不止这么简单。  
“小侑说你昨晚一整晚都没回来，翔太说你去朋友家了，到底发生了什么？”  
“嗯……我是去朋友家了，玩得太晚就在朋友家过了一晚。”  
忍足万里子提起了心，担忧地问：“谦也，虽然妈妈一直都没问过……你的那位朋友、是谁？”  
谦也愣住了，过了片刻，才开始有些慌张地解释。  
“就是、就是朋友啊，我每次出去玩都是跟不一样的朋友，基本上都是同学啦，你看，女孩子一起玩不是很正常么？啊、对了，我们昨晚说了女孩子的悄悄话哦，因为有太多话想说才一时忘了时间……对不起妈妈，我下次不会了，我下次一定会早点回来的。”  
“谦也……”  
“对了，侑士还没走吧，我去跟他打招呼。他有说买了什么时候的新干线的票吗？这次我跟翔太一起去送他吧。”  
谦也一边说，一边快速地换好室内拖鞋，快步走了进去。  
她在避自己的妈妈，忍足万里子很清楚。谦也这孩子一直都不擅长说谎，再简单的谎言都会很容易被人识穿，但是谦也仍然要隐瞒，说不定是对她来说绝对不能说的秘密吧。万里子虽然忧心忡忡，但是她也不想强迫谦也去袒露她的秘密，那无疑是在撕开她的伤口。

侑士就在客厅，一直站在走廊的入口，谦也进来就和他打了个照面。  
她对他笑了笑，是她自认为看不出任何破绽的笑容。只是，侑士还是一副没有表情的脸，看不透他在想什么。明明在面对长辈的时候，还会做做样子。  
“侑士，对不起，昨天有事没来陪你，今天你想去哪里玩？我洗个澡马上就陪你去。”  
“谦也，你和白石藏之介发展到哪一步了？” 听到了那个名字，谦也全身上下像是被冻住一样。 她呆望着侑士。虽然提到了那个名字，但侑士还是表现得很平静。 忍足万里子还在家，他也不可能做出些什么事来，但是谦也还是很害怕这万分之一的可能性。 “我……我一会儿再告诉你，我先去洗个澡。” “做过了？”侑士根本不打算放过她。 谦也微张着嘴，却吐不出声音。  
说不出，她什么都说不出来。怎么办？她应该说些什么？  
这时候万里子也到客厅了，看见他们互相对望，却没有说话，也感到了奇怪。  
“谦也、小侑，你们在聊什么吗？”  
谦也回过神来，对她的妈妈说：“没什……”  
她的话却被侑士打断：“我们在聊白石藏之介的事情。”  
“啊、白石君呢，差点忘记了，他在你回来之前来我们家找过你哦。”  
“……”  
谦也脸上的血色尽数褪去，手也开始止不住地颤抖。  
妈妈说的话像是指甲刮黑板的声音一样刺耳，几乎要刺穿她的耳膜。  
“待会找个时间回他一个电话吧，他也很担心你哦。”  
“他……没有说什么吗？”  
“当然有啊，他很紧张地问你在哪里。谦也你这孩子也真是的，跟朋友玩也不告诉一声男朋友，害人家担心了你半天。”  
“对不起……”  
谦也悄悄观察着侑士的表情。  
他在听到了万里子这么说，也没有特别的表现，那张没有表情的脸真的很沉稳。但是，侑士越是平静，谦也越是害怕。  
“我、我先去洗澡了。”  
“啊对了，小侑带了惠里奈给你买的衣服呢，换上之后跟小侑出去玩吧。”  
忍足万里子拿出了一个大纸袋，上面印着某个奢侈服饰品牌的LOGO。稍微想一想也知道不是她的堂姐忍足惠里奈买的。这是侑士买的吧，估计是因为上次发现她穿了一个与她平时的风格不一样的胸罩，心里泛起了一种恶劣的占有欲，想要用什么手段来“标记”谦也，宣示“主权”。  
谦也接过了纸袋，然后跟侑士很小声地说了一声“谢谢”。  
她去了浴室，在脱下了脏兮兮的衣服后，对着清晰的镜子，她才发现自己的身体上有很明显的伤痕。白石在按住她的时候并没有多温柔，本来她的肤色就偏白，用力掐出来的红痕在上面非常明显，偏偏她看过了侑士给她买的衣服，是比较暴露的吊带裙，根本遮不住她身上的这些痕迹。  
仔细洗了一遍身体，谦也将长发披散在肩上，用以挡住裸露的肩，在万里子要担心她是不是在浴室太久之前，轻手轻脚地打开了门出去。  
她的妈妈果然就在浴室外面等着她。  
“这身衣服很可爱啊，惠里奈的眼光真不错呢。”  
谦也红着脸拉了一下裙子下摆，怯怯地点了点头。  
裙子上的星星小碎花真的挺可爱的，一看就充满了谦也的感觉。果然，这就是侑士自己选的吧。  
“好了，快点跟小侑出去玩吧，不过记得今晚要早回来哦。”  
“嗯、嗯嗯……知道了。”  
“走吧。”  
侑士上前牵走了谦也。  
万里子虽然一瞬间对于他们牵上的手感到了一丝诧异，但是很快就接受了，笑着祝他们今天玩得愉快。

走在了大街上，侑士还是没有放开她的手，不知道什么时候从单方面的牵拉变成了十指紧扣，谦也虽然觉得不舒服，但侑士捉得很紧，她根本抽不出自己的手。  
在大街上没有人知道他们其实是有血缘关系的堂兄妹，最多就只是觉得这是一对关系不错的年轻恋人吧。要知道在日本，高中生乃至中学生在谈恋爱也是见惯不怪的事情。  
这是他们现在能做的，最亲密的事了。想到这里，谦也就放弃了反抗了。  
“谦也，要去海游馆吗？”  
听到侑士这么建议，她的心明显就乱了，表面怎么装作平静都没法瞒得过去，她本来就不是一个擅长隐藏自己想法的人。  
昨天才和白石去过海游馆，接着他们还在附近一连串游客喜欢去的热门景点逛了一圈，在通天塔上看了大阪的夜景，最后才回家的。谦也已经不愿意想起昨天晚上发生的事情了，她好不容易才冷静下来，好不容易才把这段记忆给封存住，好不容易才骗过自己昨天什么都没发生。她真的不想再经历一遍昨天发生的事了。  
“我……不想去。”  
“不想去就不想去吧，只是在商店街走一走也好。”  
侑士的声音很温柔，这让谦也有些恍惚。  
也不是说侑士不是这么温柔的一个人，因为接触他的时间实在太长了，她很明白侑士是个很内敛的人。有想要的东西也不会轻易表现出来，而是会通过自己的方法、又或者说是手段，去得到想要的。他其实一直以来都不是一个脾气暴躁的人，也不会轻易生气，只有在涉及到谦也的事情，他才会偶尔表现出一两次失控。  
因为这次侑士的沉默，让谦也多了几分不安。  
她收紧了手，稍微有些用力地反捉住她的哥哥。  
“侑士，关于白石的事情……”  
“给他开门的是我。”  
“嗯……”  
“一开门他也没有问我是谁，只是在问你在哪里，是万里子阿姨走出来之后，关于他的事我才从万里子阿姨那里听到的。”  
“侑士……”  
她不知道该说什么。  
她跟侑士不是恋人，他们根本不可能在一起，所以她跟白石交往完全没有问题，这不是在背叛侑士，她完全有她的自由。与性无关，对于谦也来说，性不过是一种行为，只要表现亲密都可以做，不管是以朋友还是恋人的名义……只有这样做，才能减轻她和有着亲密血缘关系的堂哥乱伦带来的羞耻感，只有把性当做是一件普通存在的事情，她才不会觉得和侑士做了那种事会这么撕裂。而同时，她也希望有人能够将她从这样扭曲的关系中带走，让她离开这一个丑陋的违背伦常的漩涡中。曾经她以为财前将会成为带她远离这个黑色漩涡的人，但结局，只是被摔个粉碎的镜花水月。  
谦也静静地望着侑士的侧脸。他一直都是这样看不出想法的表情，似乎将心灵封闭了起来，令人捉摸不透。  
“谦也，我不会把你让出去的。”  
侑士的手收紧了，捉得她有些痛了。  
他们彼此都明白他们不可能会在一起，侑士也很清楚谦也想要逃离这个扭曲的漩涡，但是他们之间的联系不止是血缘上的，也不止是因为他们有性关系，而是更加深刻的，刻入了DNA里、即使地球逆过来旋转，也不会改变的联系，这样的感情无法用亲情或是爱情来简单概括。侑士很清楚，谦也也很清楚，正是因为这样黏连的联系，才最终让财前光无法忍受。  
“我还是会带你走的。”  
“侑士……”  
“到没有认识我们的人的地方，什么地方也好，国内还是国外都没关系，就算是一个孤岛也可以。我们不一定要有我们的子嗣，我只有你就足够了。我在很小的时候，就觉得我只有你就足够了，谦也。”  
所以侑士小时候才不肯交哪怕一个朋友。谦也还一直担心他性格太过孤僻，会变得不合群而遭到欺负，谁也没想到，结果被人排斥的反而是总是热情待人的谦也。  
“侑士，我想说……我是说，我有了喜欢的人的话……”  
她斟酌着字句，不知道会不会突然就会触到了侑士的逆鳞。  
侑士转过身，伸手去碰她的脸颊。谦也突然就失语了。  
“你根本不喜欢那个人。”  
“不，我喜欢……我喜欢他的——”  
侑士的眼神突然变得有点可怕，这让谦也所有话都堵在了喉咙。  
不敢说，她不敢忤逆侑士的意思，哪怕这是自己的正当权利，她也完全不敢说出来。  
“你在那个人手上逃出来了。”侑士冷冷地说。  
“……”  
听到侑士这样说，她更加无话可说了。  
没错，她是逃出来的。  
晚上发生了这样的事，第二天早上又发生了那样的事，谦也被逼得快要崩溃了，她觉得很混乱，混乱得不知道做什么才是对的，拼命道歉也是无补于事，她认为自己做错了，可是到底是哪里罪不可赦，她根本想不明白。是因为她主动要和白石做爱吗？她本来就是一个不知羞耻的婊子，只要戴套，谁跟她做爱她都不会拒绝，为了表示自己的顺从，她还没有穿上内衣，这样赤裸裸的性的信号，本来就是她主动发出的。昨晚不应该演变成一场近似强奸的性事的，错都在她，她本来就应该承受白石的妹妹对她的愤怒。  
但是，果然心还是会痛的。她不是没有感情的机器，难受的感觉是真真切切的，她好想远离这种折磨她的感觉，所以她逃了，趁着白石去安抚他的妹妹的时候，穿上了衣服从他家逃了出来。但是，她无处可去。直到财前找到了她，她才慢慢平静下来。  
她最后还是决定回去，回去她的“家”，她目前唯一的容身之所。除了这里，她无处可去，她也无人可依。  
就这样，她还有资格说，她和白石之间是“爱”吗？  
比起“我爱你”，谦也说得最多的明明是“对不起”，还有——“请原谅我”。  
这段关系从开始的那一刻就是错的，错在忍足谦也这个人身上。  
侑士看着她动摇的瞳孔，双手轻柔地慢慢捧着她的脸。接着，他凑了过去，在她冰凉的唇上印下深情的一吻。  
谦也一开始有些错愕，睁得圆圆的眼睛愣愣地看着侑士放大了的脸，慢慢地，她闭上了眼睛，去感受侑士给予她的温柔。  
他们相拥在一起，在人来人往的街道上，忘我地亲吻。

“谦也。”

突然间，那把熟悉的声音喊了她的名字。  
谦也像是触电一样推开了侑士的身体。  
寻声看去，白石藏之介正在他们不远处，用一种复杂的神情看着他们。


	14. Chapter 14

14  
“谦也……”  
白石对谦也的呼唤就像是恶魔的低语。  
谦也下意识地后退了一步，然后手被侑士牢牢捉住。他有意挡在了谦也前面，并警惕地看着白石。  
白石的表情非常痛苦。  
这样基本就可以证实大家对谦也的传言了吧，她的确是一个不知羞耻的婊子，可以随意跟不同的男人发生关系。  
白石是因为久久都没有得到谦也的消息，于是才再次去了忍足家的，而忍足万里子高高兴兴地笑着说谦也已经回来了，现在陪从东京远道而来的堂哥在南大阪游玩，这样白石才会追上来的。白石对侑士有印象，他今天第一次到访忍足家的时候，开门的人就是他，但是他当时没有自我介绍，白石并不知道他是谁，而如今，将忍足万里子说过的话串联起来，基本可以确定他就是谦也远在东京的堂哥。  
谦也和她的堂哥在接吻，他们是那样的关系，而且并不是什么临时起意，看样子保持这样的关系已经很久了。  
这是白石无论如何都想不到的真相。  
谦也躲在了侑士的身后，根本不敢去直视白石。  
肯定很快就像和财前关系破裂那样吧，不会有人愿意接受自己的恋人跟她的亲人有那样丑陋的关系的。谦也自己也觉得自己很恶心。  
“谦也——”  
白石上前了一步，谦也马上就后退了一步，侑士转过身，把她护在怀里。  
侑士在她耳边轻声说：“我们去别的地方。”  
“侑士……”  
“没事的，有我在。”  
侑士最后瞥了白石一眼，然后牵走了谦也。  
白石站在原地，并没有追上去。  
谦也任由着侑士牵着她走，对于要去哪里，可以去哪里，根本没有任何想法。他们开始远离人群，往偏僻的方向走。在道顿堀旁边的公路上有红色的高架桥，桥上车来车往，高架桥下的道路只有零星的人。这条路不经学校，也不到他们的家，但是侑士以前还住在大阪的时候，很喜欢和谦也一起来。这一条公路某种意义上来说，是属于他们的秘密之地。侑士不喜欢热闹，谦也害怕他会寂寞总是陪伴在他身边。有时候在道顿堀旁看着人钓鱼钓一个下午也会觉得有意思，话也不用多说，皆因谦也就陪伴在自己身边。时隔多年，道顿堀的水早就脏到没有鱼了，更加不会有来钓鱼的人。附近的高架桥还是车来车往，大货车在经过桥面的时候，会发出哐哐哐的声音。  
他们再次来到这一个地方，但以前还是单纯的小孩的他们已经不复存在了。  
侑士的脚步慢了下来，然后逐渐地停住。谦也抽回了自己的手，看着他的背影。  
夕阳已经降临了，周围的景色都被染成一种带着赤色基调的橙黄色。  
他转过身来，和谦也对视。  
或者应该说什么，但是又不知道说什么。  
白石知道了侑士的存在，知道了她和侑士的关系，侑士也知道了白石的存在，也知道了她和白石的关系。  
“侑士……”  
“我会和万里子阿姨说，尽快安排你到东京上学。”  
“……侑士，”谦也露出了痛苦的神情，“我不想去。”  
她后退了半步，手攥紧成拳头，放在了胸前。  
“对不起，侑士……我们真的不可以……”  
再继续这样的关系了。  
“因为那个叫白石的男人？”侑士反问道。他的眼镜镜片刚好反射着光，让人看不清他的眼睛。  
“我……喜欢白石……”  
“到底是为了逃避和我的关系才拿那个男人当挡箭牌，还是真的喜欢？”  
“我真的喜欢他！！”谦也叫了出来。第一次控制不了自己的情绪的谦也，也被自己的剧烈反应吓到了。  
“你觉得被他知道你跟亲哥哥乱伦，他还会喜欢你吗？”  
“呜……”  
“你明明也很清楚吧，谦也？”  
这时候，高架桥上刚好有一辆大货车经过。  
桥底被轰轰隆隆的声音覆盖，他们就像处于一个声罩中。  
侑士的嘴唇在动，谦也愣愣地看着他吐出来的字。  
“除了我之外，不会有人爱你的。”  
每一个字都敲在谦也的心脏上。  
没有人会爱她的。她其实不是很清楚吗？没有人愿意接近她，女生都排斥她，愿意跟她“交朋友”的男生，在得到她的身体之后，很快就会腻了，那时候就没法继续再做“朋友”了。她的价值从来都只是献身的一刻，从来都没有人真正想要得到过她付出的感情。她曾经以为自己可以得到某人的爱，她很努力地奉献自己的爱，但是，财前那时候跟她说的那句话——  
“你真的很恶心。”  
彻底将她所有的憧憬都粉碎了。  
当忍足谦也再也没有别人想要的东西的时候，她将会一文不值。  
对于白石藏之介来说也会是这样吧。她真的很憧憬白石，她从来都没想到能够跟白石成为朋友，所以当白石说“喜欢”她的时候，谦也马上就联想到了性。过去她的那些“朋友”统统都是抱有这样的目的的，不过，谦也却不认为这是什么不齿的事情。性其实是快乐的，只要保护好她的底线，她愿意做到一切她能做到的东西。她仅仅只是害怕，在白石得到了他想要得到的东西之后，自己会像过去那样，变得对于他来说毫无价值，所以那时候她才会问“我们还能做朋友吗？”。  
她真的、真的很憧憬白石藏之介这个人。  
尽管她不能确定这是不是“爱”。因为她曾经爱过财前光，结果是遭到了财前光的厌恶。她的“爱”说不定是一样对于别人来说，很“恶心”的东西，所以，她不敢将自己的“爱”袒露出来。  
她的身体是她最后的价值。白石无视了她的意愿，抛开了所有本应该准备好的安全措施，侵犯了她，其实也是为了将她最后的价值给榨取干净吧。  
都会打回原形的吧。谦也茫然地看着她的哥哥在想。  
侑士说得没错，“不会有人爱你”，不会有人去爱这么不堪和丑陋的自己的。  
谦也的身体慢慢软了下来，跪坐在地上。她垂着头，任由长发挡住她的脸，很想哭，但是她找不到一个什么理由让自己哭出来，她根本没有资格去哭，于是就只是空洞地看着地面。  
侑士走了过去，将她的身体拥入怀中。  
谦也茫然地伏在了自己的哥哥的肩膀上，安静地接受对方的气息包裹着自己的感官。  
“谦也，我只有你了。”  
她闭上了眼睛，任由侑士的唇在她耳边摩挲。  
“你也只有我了。”  
谦也的手慢慢举起，紧紧捉住了侑士的背。  
她只有他了。

* * *

谦也今天比平时更早就出门上学了。  
爸爸和妈妈还在睡，翔太也是。她终于找到了翔太的便当盒，给自己做便当的时候也顺便做了翔太的份，然后写上了一张纸条贴在便当盒上，放在了冰箱里，然后再上学。  
之前破掉的校裙已经被她用针线缝好了，今天她就穿着这条裙子上学。说实话，她的针线活并不好，但这种事她也不敢跟妈妈说，只能自己歪歪斜斜地把裙子缝好。还好每年的新学期都可以订新的校服，等到下个学期，就能把这条裙子给换掉了。  
和平时不一样，谦也选择了绕远路去学校。  
第一时间能到学校当然是最好的，她喜欢做什么都快快完成，但是太早到学校可能会有很多麻烦，现在她宁愿在路上多花点时间，让自己能晚一点去面对那样的麻烦。  
打开鞋柜的时候，还是有很多刀片倾泻出来。  
可能已经是习惯了，这次她收拾起来很快，在校工发现之前，就把刀片全部捡起来，都倒在了垃圾收集桶里。  
课室里面她的座位没有新的涂画。本来旧的涂画就不是擦得很干净，没有新的已经是好消息了。  
坐下来之后，谦也拿出手机看了一下时间。  
从昨天开始，白石就再也没有给她发短信了。谦也并不意外，或者说，这是意料之中。  
越来越接近上课的时间，课室里的学生也逐渐变多了。  
谦也坐在自己的座位上，看着自己的书。所有人都把她当空气。  
大概是社团的晨练结束了，白石也回来了。谦也低着头看书，听到了白石的声音，但没有抬起头。白石也就这样经过她的位置，什么都没说。  
世界史的课还是这么难听明白，谦也仍然很努力地想要记住老师说的每一个知识点，但果然，信息量一多就会搞混了。  
课间的时候，白石身边还是会围着一群想要跟他打好关系的女生。  
谦也觉得自己有些困了，起身去盥洗室洗把脸。准备走的时候，又看见了那个叫大森的女生，她一直在监视着她。和大森对上视线的时候，谦也甚至还能对她示好一般笑了笑，然后若无其事地从她身边经过。  
大森没有说任何话，可能是因为发现了白石和谦也从今早开始就没有什么交流。  
一天的课程结束，没有参加任何社团的谦也直接回家，而白石如常去了网球部参加部活。  
她的生活好像回到了最初、还没和白石说过话的那段时间。  
白石仍然是学校里的明星，长相出众、成绩优秀、运动万能，喜欢围在他身边的男女数不清那样多。而谦也也能得以躲在自己的安全区里，虽然没有“朋友”，但她能有机会专心致志地做自己的事情。逐渐的，她的鞋柜里再也没有刀片，她的座位再也没有涂鸦，她的书包也不会突然找不到，最后要在各种意想不到的地方找到残骸。  
她和翔太的关系也缓和得多了。翔太开始愿意吃她做的便当，有时候还会跟她提意见，说自己明天想要吃什么菜，然后她就会急急忙忙去超市买好需要的食材。  
她的生活好像突然之间回到了一个很平和的状态里。

学校的值日安排每一个礼拜都会重新抽签，确定新的分组名单的。  
所有人都知道，抽到跟谦也一组，等于这次值日可以顺利逃掉。谦也会毫无怨言做好所有工作，并且不会把逃值日的人的名字通报给老师。  
今天的值日轮到了谦也和另外一个女生，那个女生很早就走了，又剩下谦也一个人。等她都做得差不多的时候，夕阳的余晖已经很灿烂了。  
刚开始收拾东西准备回家的时候，她的手机响了起来。  
“喂，侑士？”  
是远在东京的侑士给她的电话。  
他们之间本来就会经常通话，基本是三天一次。  
“嗯嗯，我还没回家……嗯，一会儿要去超市买食材做晚饭，今晚只有我和翔太在家，他早上就跟我说了想吃咖喱……”  
突然，有人从后抽走了她的手机。  
谦也惊讶地回头，发现白石面无表情地拿走了她的手机，并且沉默着将通话挂断。  
“白、石……”她呢喃着对方的名字。  
可能因为太久没有跟他有过任何直接接触，她突然觉得白石的脸都变得陌生起来了。  
“你哥哥？”  
他问。语气是前所未有的冷漠。  
谦也本能的感觉到了危险，于是后退了半步。  
她根本不想管手机的事情，她现在就想拔腿就跑，现在缠绕在白石身上的气场是她从来没有感受过的，她有种被毒蛇盯上的恐惧感。  
“呐、白石，找我有事吗？我、我马上就回家了……”  
白石以迅雷不及掩耳之势捉住了谦也的手腕，谦也本能地就要把自己的手抽回去，但是白石捉得很紧，反而将她一把拉到了自己的身前。  
“白、白石，怎么了吗？”  
谦也试图用平静的语气跟他说话，但是颤抖的声音早就暴露了她的恐惧。  
她害怕现在这个状态的白石，他的无表情给她带来无尽的一种威慑。  
白石捉住了她的上半身，把她按在了课桌上。  
第一次他们做爱就是在这间课室，就是在这张课桌上。  
突然意识过来白石想要做什么的谦也瞬间大脑被惊恐笼罩，身体立即就开始拼尽了力气反抗。但是无论多少次，她都没法反抗到白石的，他们之间的力量差距实在太过悬殊了。  
“发、发生什么了吗？白石，我、我真的要回家了，我……”  
她完全不知道自己要说什么，都开始语无伦次起来了。白石根本不回答她，只是下了死力气，将她紧紧地按住了书桌上。书桌太硬了，被按在上面的谦也只能感觉到难受，当白石的腿强行挤入了她的腿间，强迫她分开她的大腿的时候，谦也作出了更加激烈的挣扎，但是很快，她的身体就遭到了白石的反击，被完全钉死在那张冰冷的课桌上。  
谦也喘着粗气，胸口不停地起伏，看着白石的那双深蓝色的眼睛写满了恐惧。  
“白石、放开我好吗？我、我……对不起，我错了，可以放开我吗？”  
什么都想不到的谦也只能为了不知道什么罪名而道歉，她已经道过很多次歉，求过很多次饶，但她根本不知道自己做错了什么，她无法预料白石的举动，她完全不知道自己做什么才是对。大概，从出生那一刻，她就是错的……  
白石用一手钳制住她的双手，空出来的另一只手拿出了……一个没有开封的避孕套。  
“是不是戴套的话，对你做什么都可以？”  
谦也的身体僵住了。她从来都没想过，会有一天听到白石藏之介对她说这样的话。  
她的身体逐渐放弃了抵抗，慢慢软了下来。  
感觉到谦也的服从，白石施加在她身上的力道也减少了不少。  
他放开了谦也的双手，谦也慢慢从课桌上撑起身，然后用那双失去了光芒的眼睛，愣愣地看着白石完美的脸。她颤抖着手拉开了校裙的背链，裙子就这样从她的身体上滑落下来，接着，她解开了胸罩的扣子，让自己高挺的乳房暴露在空气当中。  
她没有遮挡，让自己的身体毫无保留地裸露在她的“恋人”面前。  
“你跟你哥哥也做过这种事吗？”  
静谧的空间里，白石富有磁性的低沉的嗓音突然说出了这样一句话。  
“嗯。”  
她的身体被一把推倒，头重重地砸到硬邦邦的课桌上。  
“呜……”  
她痛得呻吟，但是下一秒，她的双腿已经白石以最大幅度地撑开。  
她的私处一览无遗。在这种毫无前戏，也没有润滑的情况下，白石的性器挺进了她的体内。  
“啊——”  
还没等谦也适应到庞大的异物入侵自己的身体的难受感，白石就已经开始疯狂地动作起来，谦也的身体被他大开大合的动作冲击得来回摇晃。  
好想吐……好难受……  
谦也的意识又开始混乱起来了。  
在她备受痛楚和难受感折磨的时候，白石突然凑到她的耳边说：“我没戴套。”  
谦也的眼睛突然瞪得圆圆的，然后她看见了掉在地上的那个根本没有拆开的、完好无损的避孕套。  
“不、不要……不要——！！”  
“你叫得这么大声，是想让巡校的老师过来看见你这个样子吗？”  
谦也用尽了力气去抗拒白石，身体拼命往后缩，双腿胡乱蹬踢，甚至用上指甲去挠着白石的背，她能做到的都去做了，但是白石的身体还是纹丝不动，他对她的侵犯完全没有受到影响。  
她断断续续地哭泣起来，胡乱说着些求饶的话。  
身体因为反抗而造成了很多浅色的瘀痕，逐渐地，不知道是因为已经使不出力气了，还是因为认命了，她的反抗停了下来。

谦也说过的那句话终究还是应验了。  
“……你对我的喜欢，最后果然还是统统变成了憎恨。”


	15. Chapter 15

15  
谦也打开家门，发现客厅那边根本没有开灯。  
“翔太，你回来了吗？”  
她换上室内拖鞋之后走进玄关，打开了客厅的灯。  
这时候翔太大概是听到了声音，从楼上走了下来，咚咚咚的脚步声有些急促。  
“谦也。”  
“翔太？对不起，我回来得有点晚，现在马上去做晚饭。”  
“侑哥跟我打电话说你突然挂了他电话，然后就再怎么样都打不通了。”  
“啊啊、是这样的，我不小心把手机摔坏了，一会儿我再弄弄看，如果弄不好就要拿去维修了。”  
谦也说了一个谎，为了不让翔太看出破绽，她一直转开视线，不敢直视她的弟弟。心里正祈祷翔太不要在这个问题追根究底下去的时候，翔太突然快步走上来，眼看他要逼近自己，谦也本能的就往后退，最后退无可退，人被沙发绊了一下，摔坐在了上面。这时候忍足翔太居高临下地看着她，双手压在了她的头两边。  
“翔、翔太……？”谦也努力挤出笑容，“怎么了吗？”  
果然，身体还是害怕得止不住在抖。她真的很恐惧这样被人按住的状况，尽管翔太根本没有碰到她的身体。  
“你身上的痕迹都挡不住了，这次又是谁？那个白石藏之介吗？”  
明白到翔太指什么，谦也开始想要遮挡自己的身体，但是她根本不知道自己应该挡住哪里才对，只能变得手足无措起来。  
“还是说又有别的我不认识的人？”  
翔太的语气中夹杂着嘲弄和厌恶，谦也心里一痛，慌张的动作就停了下来，含有水气的眼睛愣愣地望着他。  
“你房间桌面上放着的药我看见了。”  
是那一盒避孕药……谦也不记得自己是什么时候放在桌面上的，她明明有好好藏起来的。那盒药、对了，一会儿她还要吃。  
“你再这样，我会支持妈妈将你送到东京去的。”翔太冷冷地说，“至少在侑哥身边，他不会让你乱来。”  
“……”  
谦也半响没有说话。  
翔太冷漠地看了她一眼，然后起身离开，剩下她独自在客厅，大脑一片混乱。

谦也倒了杯水回房间。  
她那盒避孕药果然就这样赤裸裸地放在了书桌上。她打开了包装，拿出已经开封过那一板药片，再掰了一粒出来，用水送服。只要24小时内吃下去都会有效的，不过，说明书也说了，并不是吃下去就能够百分百阻止受孕。这样的忧虑浮上心头，让她又再掰了一粒药出来吃掉。看着已经被拆走了三片药的药板，她突然像是失控一样，将剩余的药片全部都掰出来，一口气全部吞掉。久久，她才意识到自己做了什么，然后慢慢蹲了下来，抱住了自己的膝盖，头伏在上面，企图阻止自己再这样颤抖下去。  
短时间内进行了两次无保护措施的性交，而且她还在危险期，她真的不知道这些药片能帮到她什么程度。万一怀孕了的话要怎么办？这样她的父母肯定无法接受的，翔太到时候只会更加厌恶自己，而且……侑士会怎样做？一想到这里，她就觉得自己的血液都要凝固起来了。  
不知道保持这样的状态多久，谦也重新抬起头的时候，没有开灯的房间内一片寂静，只有她饲养的绿鬣蜥的箱子的恒温灯还亮着。  
她突然想起了她的手机，然后慌慌张张地从书包里拿出被白石强行关掉的手机，再次开机。  
果然有很多侑士的未接来电。  
而还有让她意想不到的，中间还夹杂了一通来自财前的未接来电。

* * *

“各就位、预备——跑！”  
枪声一响，跑道上的选手都一齐冲出去。  
临近学校举办运动会，现在体育课都在进行各个项目的训练。在女子50米和女子100米比赛中，班级比赛拿下最好成绩的都是谦也。不过，谦也冲线的时候并不会有同班同学来前来为她欢呼。  
白石和其他男生都坐在了观众席上，看这次女生们的训练。谦也又再在跑步比赛上拿了第一名，而且体育老师还说她这次的成绩打破了校记录，如果让她代表班级参赛的话，拿下校际的第一名肯定没有问题的。谦也听到了体育老师这样称赞她，也露出了一个带着害羞、可爱的笑容。接着，白石听到了同班的男学生开始窃窃私语。  
“谦也的成绩真的不错呢，她去比赛的话能赢的吧？”  
“啊啊、比起比赛呢，谦也的腿真的不错啊。”  
“喂喂，怎么话题突然转到这里啦。”  
“可不是嘛，关注点都不是她能不能赢，是她的腿，体育裤真不错啊，短到跟内裤差不多了吧？”  
“性骚扰吗？”  
“有什么关系嘛，这种话跑到本人面前说也没关系啊，你懂的。”  
在开着下流玩笑的几个人突然感受到来自后方的低气压，集体回头看见白石黑着一张脸之后，纷纷闭嘴，然后理由也不找，就急急忙忙离开了看台。

体育课结束之后，体育老师安排了几个女生负责把上课的时候用过的体育用品搬回到体育仓库里。体育老师一走，本来安排好的几个女生就接着走了，剩下谦也一个人。这节体育课是上午最后一节课，紧接着就是午休了，大家都想能有更多时间在中午的时候吃饭休息，根本不想将宝贵的时间浪费在老师安排的杂务上。最后，只有谦也一个人将全班用过的、仰卧起坐用的白色垫子一张接一张搬回到仓库里。  
操场上已经没有人了，谦也好不容易将最后一张垫子搬回到仓库了，结束这项任务，正准备走的时候，还没转身，身后的仓库门被关上的声音就吓了她一跳。  
谦也僵硬地回过头，看见白石站在仓库门前，把门的横杆拉上，锁住了门。  
他回过头，和她的视线对上。谦也痛苦地漏出了一声呻吟，脚步往后退，直到退无可退，背撞上了木质的五层跳马。  
“谦也。”  
“白、白石……有什么事吗？”谦也强装着冷静，甚至还勉强自己笑了起来。她不想表现得很害怕，她想和白石之间的关系变得正常，至少就像普通同学那样相处就好，但是她自己也发现，她已经不能普通地和白石相处了，白石那张脸会不自觉中给她带来恐惧感和压力。  
“谦也，昨天……对不起。”  
白石的表情很痛苦。这让谦也一时间忘记了自己的恐惧。  
“对不起……我知道我怎么道歉都没用，我一接近你你就会走，所以我把门锁起来了，我很怕你会走。”  
他看上去真的很痛苦。是因为心痛，还是哪里难受吗？  
“白石……”  
“我果然，还是很喜欢谦也。”  
谦也的手揪紧了自己的领口。不知道为什么，她也觉得自己的心脏很痛，扑通扑通的跳动，让她很难受。  
“每天都在想着谦也的事情，这样真的很不像一个所谓的完美圣书，对吧？可是，谦也也很清楚的吧？我根本不完美，我根本没有别人看起来那样样样都做得滴水不漏。谦也是唯一知道我所有的不堪的地方的人，在你面前我可以不必时时刻刻都装出那个完美的样子……和你在一起的时候，我才能做我自己，所以，我真的很喜欢你……不、应该说，是很爱你，很爱很爱你，想要和你一辈子在一起，和你一起慢慢变老，就算是死，也想和你埋葬在一起。”  
白石慢慢朝她走来，谦也的背紧紧地贴着身后的跳马。  
这里已经没有可以逃的地方了。谦也就这样，眼睁睁地看着他走到了自己跟前，只有不到半米的距离，然后停了下来。  
他们就这样保持一个安全的距离，白石的确没有再进一步。  
“白石。”  
他抬起头，看见了谦也澄澈的双眸。  
空荡荡的、什么都没有的一双眼睛。  
“对不起，我不能和你做那种事了……”  
“谦也？”  
“在下次生理期来之前，不可以再做了……”  
“不是、谦也，我不是那个意思，我不是想和你……”  
“我求求你……我知道是我的错，我再怎么道歉你都不会原谅我，可是真的不可以再做了，我求你了，白石……”  
谦也的身体慢慢软了下来，顺着后面的跳马慢慢滑落下来，瘫坐在地上。  
白石痛苦地看着她，但是不敢继续上前。他怕自己的进一步行动会激起谦也更加激烈的反应，她现在真的好怕，或者说，自己的存在对于她来说就是一种恐惧。白石自己也从来没有预料到，自己会有一天成为谦也内心恐惧着的“怪物”，这个事实简直像是要把他的心脏给撕成碎片。但是自己真的不知道谦也的内心吗？他明明是知道的，他明明知道谦也一直把“爱”和“性”等同起来，不管是“朋友”间的“爱”，还是“恋人”间的“爱”，她都认为需要拿自己的身体去交换。对她诉说“爱”反而成为了一件令到她惧怕不已的事情，她是真的不想再作践自己的身体了。而如今的局面，全是失控了的白石自己一手造成的恶果。  
“对不起，谦也。”  
她开始抽泣起来，果然还是太害怕了吧。  
“对不起……但是，我做不到不爱你。”  
白石始终没有靠近。  
他们就这样保持着半米的距离。  
白石没有前进，谦也没有后退。就这样相距了不到半米，但是这半米，让白石觉得他和谦也像是站在了地球的两极，彼此都身处在极寒中，始终无法靠近。

* * *

“明天见。”  
“嗯嗯，明天见。”  
一天的课程结束了，学生们纷纷收拾东西离开课室。接下来是去参加社团活动也好，还是做些自己的事情，都是他们的自由了。  
很快就要进入炎热的盛夏了，也就是说很快就到了考试周，等过了考试周，这个学期就正式结束，可以正式享受暑假了。升读高中以来的第一个暑假，不知道会发生什么事呢？大家似乎都很期待。会跟在高中认识的新朋友去一趟海边吧，就算不去海边，身为大阪人至少也要去一下琵琶湖。大家都高高兴兴地说着自己的暑假计划，谦也无法融入他们任何一个团体中，安静地收拾着自己的书包。  
正要准备离开的时候，白石站在了她前面。  
“要一起走吗？”  
他们以前放学就经常会一起走。有时候白石要去网球部训练，谦也也会跟着去球场那边看着他练习，等到他结束训练。这样的日子明明在前不久才天天经历，如今却给白石一种恍如隔世的感觉。在避开和谦也接触的那些天，他觉得每一分每一秒都非常难熬。  
白石用着尽可能温柔的声音去问她，她愣住了几秒，然后看了看周围。  
还没离开的同学或多或少都看着他们这边。毕竟白石是万众瞩目的学校明星，他要做什么都会受到不少的关注。  
大概明天她的鞋柜会又塞满了东西、她的座位会被涂鸦、她的东西也会又再被扔到喷水池去。  
“谦也，可以吗？”  
虽然这样问，但白石已经做好了谦也直截了当地说“不可以”的准备。  
等了半响，谦也才怯怯地点了点头，说：“嗯。”  
得到了她的应允，白石立即笑逐颜开，但是当他高兴地上前，谦也又相对的后退，和他保持了一定的距离。  
虽然她的抗拒让白石非常难受，但是好歹现在算是好的一步。  
“那我们一起走吧。”白石还是给了她一个完美的笑容。

好不容易能再和谦也一起了，白石有无数话想要和谦也说。  
以前都是谦也跟他说得比较多。那时候的谦也有更多话想要和白石说，商店街开了一家新店、便利店又出了新品、昨天的综艺节目有新的艺人上台，所有零零碎碎的事情谦也都愿意跟他说，就好像有说不尽的话题一样。其实后来白石才明白过来，谦也是因为害怕寂寞才会拼命说的，她不想他们之间无话可说，再小的幸福她都想分享给对方。而如今，谦也却开始觉得害怕了，自己不再是谦也想要倾诉和依赖的对象，所以她现在沉默了。  
其实白石也有自知之明，他不是一个什么会说话的人，妹妹友香里经常说他不会读空气，明明很好的氛围都会被他一开口给破坏掉。只有在跟谦也一起的时候，白石才不用担心自己的直言直语破坏气氛。但是现在，因为谦也的无声，而让白石也难以找话题继续下去。  
“谦也，车站新开的那家蛋糕店要去吗？”他问。  
谦也有些惴惴不安，她的嘴唇微张着，踌躇了一会儿，才说：“不……我有事要早点回家。”  
“是什么事？”  
白石这唐突的问题让谦也抿紧了嘴唇。  
“抱歉，我是不是问了不应该问的事情？”  
“……最近爸爸和妈妈的工作很忙，我要负责给翔太做晚饭。”  
但其实做好了翔太也不会吃。她和翔太的关系已经说不好是怎样的一个状态了，本来以为好不容易缓和一点的关系，突然之间又掉到了谷底。不止为他做的晚饭不会吃，给他准备的便当他也不会带走，谦也现在不止要烦恼每天做什么菜，还要想这些吃不掉的剩菜要怎么处理。  
“那、我陪你去超市？今天我有很多时间。”  
“……不用了，冰箱里面还有很多菜，不用去超市。”  
谦也的拒绝已经很明显了，无法作出什么改变的白石只能独自内心苦闷。  
他们突然没有了话题，又陷入了令人难耐的沉默中。  
大概是为了尽快结束这样难耐的局面，谦也转过头，正要提出不如就此别过的时候，有人喊了她一声。  
“谦也前辈。”  
谦也惊愕地转过头，看见了穿着自己学校的校服的财前。  
他快步朝他们走过去，白石下意识就用身体将谦也挡在了身后。  
他不认识这个黑发的男生，但是他的本能在警告他，不要让谦也接近这个人。  
“财前……”  
谦也轻声呢喃了他的名字。  
财前光直接无视了白石，伸手一把将在白石身后的谦也拉了出来，扯到自己的一边。  
“喂！你——”  
财前根本不想理会白石，直接对谦也说：“跟我来。”  
谦也要被拉走之际，白石眼疾手快去捉住她另一只手的手腕，结果就造成了两个人分别扯着谦也，谁也不肯相让的尴尬局面。  
“放开她！！”  
“你放开她才对，你是什么人？”  
财前光冷笑了一声，“你真的想知道？”  
白石的脸色也变得非常难看，捉住谦也的手更加用力。

“我可是她的前男友。”  
财前高声宣布。


	16. Chapter 16

16  
“我可是她的前男友。”  
财前将谦也抢过来，强行将她按在了自己怀里。  
白石想要上前抢，谦也突然主动捉住了财前的双肩，仰起了头。  
“是不是翔太出什么事了？”她慌张地问，话语中都快失去分寸。  
财前欲言又止，最后只是捉住了她紧张的手，握在自己的掌心中。他轻声对她说道：“你跟我来吧。”  
财前牵着谦也要离开，白石在后面紧张得叫了出来：“谦也！”  
她回过头，说：“白石，明天见。”  
已经没法挽留了。明白到这一个现实的白石只好认命，跟她道别：“谦也，明天见……”

财前并没有把谦也带到哪里去。他们回到了忍足家，谦也看着他拿出了翔太的钥匙打开了自己家的门。  
本来要预定回家的时间会早一点的，如果不是白石突然出现，说要和她一起回家的话。也就是说，如果白石没有出现，或者说她能直截了当拒绝白石，财前也不必特意出现在她面前，搞得局面一塌糊涂。  
翔太一个人坐在客厅，家里的急救箱就放在他面前茶几上。  
谦也看见翔太一身伤的时候都失去任何反应了，愣了好几秒，才如梦初醒，又慌又乱跑到他面前，跪了下来认真察看他的伤口。  
“翔太、没事吧？痛吗？”  
谦也小心翼翼地检查他的伤口。脸上有不少淤青，应该是拳头打出来的，手臂上也有很多红红的抓痕，还有破了皮渗出了些血。虽然总体上来说并不是什么严重的伤，但已经足够触目惊心了，也幸好今天他们的父母都不会回家，不然实在难以将这件事隐瞒过去。不管是翔太还是谦也，其实都不想自己的遭遇被父母知道，害他们有任何的担心。  
她接过翔太手上拿着的消毒碘酒，开始用棉球帮他轻轻处理伤口。毕竟是医生的孩子，谦也在这方面其实很拿手。不过，擅长的其中一个原因还有她自己也经常受伤，经常需要自己帮自己处理伤口。  
翔太伸出手臂，低着头任由她用药品给他的伤口消毒。谦也的气息轻轻打在了他的皮肤上。  
突然，翔太开口说话了。  
“谦也。”  
谦也抬起了头，翔太将手机举到她面前。  
屏幕显示了一张照片，是谦也身上的衣服都被脱下，暴露了身体，非常狼狈的一张照片。  
她的气息都快在看见照片的一瞬间失去了。  
“今天有人把这张照片给我看了。”翔太用无感情的语气在叙述这件事，“我气得跟那个人打了一架，他叫上一群人来报复我，财前前辈帮了我，我才回得了家。但我回到家的时候你不在，你能明白我的心情吗？你不在！！”  
翔太咆哮出声的时候，谦也的身体抖了一下，然后缩了起来。  
财前大概是看不下去了，上去从后稳住了谦也的身体。  
“你到底还要做多少恶心的事来恶心我才够？！我真的不明白，为什么你这样一个人会是我的家人，为什么我的家人会是这样的啊！！”  
谦也呆望着失控的翔太，战战兢兢的手本来还想继续帮他上药，结果一碰到翔太就被他狠狠甩开，他厌恶地看了谦也一眼，然后起身头也不回跑回到了自己的房间中，巨大的砰的一声关门的响声吓得谦也剧烈地抖了一下。  
财前一直从后抱住她柔软的身体，并没有看得到她的表情。只是，感觉得到她的身体颤抖得很厉害，呼吸也变得非常不稳，像是抽泣一样的声音断断续续地泄露出来。财前慢慢地伸出手围住了她的身前，然后轻轻将她的身体搂进了自己的怀里，用自己的体温去试图令到跌入了冰点的她得到安慰。  
他也不知道自己为什么要这样做。明明自己曾经说过，是如此如此恨她的。

* * *

注意到忍足谦也是非常偶然的一件事。  
刚升上中学二年级，财前的座位被安排在窗边，百无聊赖地从窗户看到操场的时候，看见了在奔跑的她。  
那时候谦也的头发并不是很长，刚好能够束起来。在太阳底下，她头发的那种金色透射出一种闪耀但是并不刺眼的光。她是如此的光彩夺目，在红白色的跑道上，就好像她是天生就该站在这一个舞台上的选手。那时候财前还不知道她的名字，但是财前还是看得入神了，一直看到她作为第一名冲过了终点。不过，让财前诧异的是，操场上没有欢呼声，也没有人要围上去为她祝贺，她一个人冲了线，然后一个人回到了选手候赛的位置上。明明才获得了第一的荣光，这件事却好像根本不曾发生一样。  
财前变得在意起这件事来。明明他并不是什么好管闲事的人，但是，闪闪发光的那名少女一直烙印在他的脑海中，挥之不去。甚至连他的初梦，都是和她的春色。  
为了知道她到底是谁，财前去找了校际比赛的结果名单。  
在女子田径比赛中，获得最多的第一名的人叫“忍足谦也”。明明是个男孩子的名字。财前还以为自己找错人了，结果在学校的成绩榜上，他看见了拿了年级前列的优秀成绩的那位“忍足谦也”的照片。的确就是那个金发少女没错，是比他大了一届的前辈。  
财前开始关心起忍足谦也的事。  
那时候在学校的BBS上，关于她的讨论竟然意料之外的多。只是，说的东西都是财前未能预料得到的。他从各种传闻中知道了关于忍足谦也这个人的性格、经历、喜好，以及丑陋的秘密与现实。  
财前光其实在正式认识忍足谦也之前，就知道忍足谦也是怎样的一个人。不过，就连财前自己也惊讶，自己其实并不是太在意关于忍足谦也的那些传闻。那时候还真的算是被一时间膨胀的荷尔蒙给蒙蔽了理智吧，现在回想起来的他，只能给自己这么一个解释。  
因为忍足谦也是这样一个人，所以她会有这样的遭遇。  
霸凌她的并不是一小部分人，是大多数人。她是应该被绑在十字架上烧死的魔女，但是财前却一意孤行地认为她其实是纯洁并且无辜的圣女。  
由于对她逐渐露骨的关注，财前光也开始频繁出现在谦也的视线中。  
要和忍足谦也建立起一种关系其实是很简单的事情，她的确就如传闻一样来者不拒。她对你笑了，你也对她笑了，那么她就会接纳你。财前将她从被反锁的储物柜里放出来，他们就顺理成章地相识了。谦也从来没有发现，其实财前已经偷偷关注了她的一举一动很久，这次结识是早有预谋的。她不会发现的，她又怎么会发现，然后财前知道了，传言是真的。她会用“性”来维系某一个人和她的关系，而这种关系，只需要是“朋友”这种程度就足够了。  
和忍足谦也拥有“深入”的关系是轻而易举的事。所以很多人在得到之后，就会弃之如敝履，毕竟他们打心底也是睥睨这么一个人的。  
财前在和谦也发生了关系的第二天早上，也曾经不知道自己应该怎么去应对这样的关系。  
谦也在问他，“你还会和我做朋友吗？”。  
因为很多人在得到过她的身体之后，就会对她避之不及。  
财前也不知道。他根本不想和忍足谦也做朋友，所以他当时对她说，“我们不要做朋友了”。  
在谦也露出了苦涩的笑容，说“好”之前，财前将她抱入了怀中。  
“我们要成为一对恋人，我会带你走，带你到一个只属于我的地方。”  
那是后来让财前感到了后悔了的一个承诺。  
为了实现这个承诺，财前出现了在忍足翔太面前。  
有这样一个姐姐其实是很痛苦的事情。即使不想听，也还是会听到关于姐姐的各种传闻，他们会用带有侮辱性的话语来形容忍足谦也，他们也会蔑视身为这样的一个人的弟弟的忍足翔太。  
同样遭到了排斥和霸凌的翔太，得到了财前的帮助。  
虽然很明白财前是带着目的出现的，但翔太还是对他有衷心的感谢。  
除了财前，他也没有任何人可以求助了。虽然是用姐姐和他的肉体关系换来的一时庇护，但翔太也还是想要躲在这个保护壳中。  
他们的关系，的确就扭曲如一团乱麻，打了无数个死结，难以拆开。

财前放在谦也胸前的那双手突然被谦也捉住了。  
他看着谦也慢慢转过头来，那双眼睛里面什么光彩都没有。  
谦也的双眸曾经藏着璀璨的星空，有时候她不说话，看着她那双闪耀着光芒的眼睛，都能感受到了她美好的心。  
然而不知道什么时候，她眼中的光已经消失了。  
她的眼睛，变成了灰暗的色调，沉黑得透不出一丝光，犹如几乎没有任何生物的深海之渊，投入到这样的地方去的话，总有一天会迷失自我的吧。  
谦也捉住财前的手，将他的手拉到了自己高耸的胸部上。  
“让我用什么来换都可以。”  
她整个人转了过来，跪在地上，以一种带有哀求意味的敬畏眼神望着财前。  
“请你保护翔太，求求你……”

* * *

房间里开了空调。  
谦也本来想要把温度调高一点，但害怕财前会觉得不舒服，最后还是把空调遥控器放回了原处。财前坐在了他的床上，抱着手臂看着她。谦也挤出了一个笑容，然后开始拉裙子的拉链。四天宝寺的校裙的拉链在后背，手拗到后面将拉链拉下来，接着松垮垮的裙子就能顺利地脱下来了。接着，谦也开始解开胸罩的扣子，然后将内裤脱下来。她全身赤裸地站在了财前面前，任由他打量自己的身体。  
想到财前或者根本不想看见自己的脸，谦也就识趣地低下头，让长发挡住自己的脸。  
财前已经很讨厌她了，但是她想不出自己还可以用什么来换取财前的“保护”。如果自己的身体对他来说还有价值，那当然很好，只怕他已经对她的存在都感到了厌恶。  
“你把我当什么都可以……只要觉得快乐，觉得满足，就好……”  
谦也小心翼翼地说。她现在需要取悦一个人，但是难度真的太大了，谦也不知道自己还需要做什么，脱光了之后就只是单纯站着。是要先过去为他口交吗？果然还是先跪下来最好吧。  
在心里踌躇的时候，财前突然打破了房间内诡异的沉默。  
“你就这么喜欢做一个婊子吗？”  
谦也的心颤抖了一下，连带着她的身体也开始颤抖起来。  
“如果、如果你觉得开心的话……”  
“我说我不开心呢？你是不是要跪下来求我开心？”  
财前的话似乎是什么指令，谦也果然还真的慢慢跪在了地上，仍然低垂着头。  
他现在肯定非常不想看见她这副丑陋的样子吧。谦也完全不知道应该怎么办，她都已经习惯了被人轻视，已经习惯自己没有任何价值，现在要她拿出她的“价值”去换取什么，她真的想不出来自己可以拿出什么。但是她必须要去做，她想要保护翔太，这是无能为力的她唯一可以做到的事情。非要说的话，她连个弱者都算不上，她只是一只寄生虫，寄生在忍足家身上，寄生在任何一个人可能给予她保护的人身上。  
似乎是早有预料到她的动作，财前看着她的眼神非常复杂。  
到底自己在愤怒些什么，到底自己在生气些什么，财前已经统统搞不懂了。他在忍足谦也身上感受到了无尽的绝望，这是从她被污染的内心中散发出来的一种信号，财前曾经想要挽救她，将她心中的污秽洗净，但是发现自己根本做不到。可是，到底是他做不到，还是忍足谦也不让他去做到，财前在搞清楚之前，就已经放弃了。  
“如果我现在要强奸你呢？”  
“……嗯，可以哦。”谦也的声音在尽可能的假装平静。  
财前走了过去，蹲在她面前，用头托起她的下巴，强迫她仰起头。  
“如果我要不戴套强奸你呢？”  
谦也呆住了几秒钟，然后还是努力地笑出来，“嗯，可以哦。”  
“我不准你吃事后避孕药，一定要你怀孕呢？也可以？”  
“……”  
她的瞳孔在拼命震动。  
果然还是很害怕的吧。  
“我这样做的话你的人生就彻底毁了，你还觉得可以吗？”  
她的呼吸变得非常不稳，似乎想要哭泣，但是喉咙已经干涸，她也在制止自己发出这种可怜的声音。如果这时候表现出害怕，他肯定会更加讨厌自己的吧，本来自己就已经是毫无价值的东西，她不想越弄越糟，让财前彻底厌恶自己到见都不想见到的地步。  
“……嗯，可以哦。”  
她在这种时候竟然还能挤出一个笑容，只是这个笑容在财前看起来实在太过刺眼了，他很不想看见她这样笑。这样的笑，反而像是尖刀，抵在了他的心脏之上。  
“光，我呢，一直都在做错事。”  
财前很想要她凄惨的笑脸消失，但是他根本不敢用力。  
她现在是一件易碎品，可能轻轻一碰都会粉身碎骨。  
“所以翔太才会这么讨厌我。”她的声音开始变得断断续续，仿佛每说一个字，都要用上很大的力气，“我一直都很想得到大家的原谅，可是、我不知道做什么大家才会原谅我……”  
财前慢慢地伸出了手，抱住了她，将头埋在她的肩上。  
“我一开始就是带着目的接近你的，你知道的吧？”  
“……”  
“你根本就是知道的，刚开始的时候我跟那些要骗你上床的人渣没有任何区别，我也只是想骗你上床而已。”  
“光……”  
“为什么你明知道我一开始只是想骗你上床，你还要答应啊？你真的就像那些传闻一样，是一个不知羞耻的婊子吗？”  
谦也仰着头，空洞地看着上方。  
“嗯，我是哦。”  
财前突然收紧了手，仿佛要将她瘦弱的身体揉入自己体内一样，紧紧地抱住，两人之间不留半点空隙。  
“不，你根本不是！！”  
财前低着头，咆哮出声。  
谦也举起了手，轻轻抚上财前的后脑。  
“呐，光……”她轻声细语地说，“你接受我就是那种人，会好受点……”  
财前顺势将她往后推，谦也躺倒在冰凉的地板上，财前撑在她的身体上，现在两个人才终于能看着对方的脸。  
他不允许谦也的眼睛看向别处，他只允许她凝视着自己。  
曾经，他是这么喜欢忍足谦也这个人。感受到了绝望而分开之后，他本来以为自己已经把这个人给忘记了。本来他对忍足谦也所谓的喜欢，也是建立在性上的，他被她的外表吸引，然后因为青春期的骚动而想要更进一步。本来他跟那些骗过谦也的人渣没有任何区别，本来他得到了谦也的身体之后就应该满足了，这不过是一场猫捉老鼠的游戏，他是猫，谦也是老鼠，捉到之后吃掉，什么都不剩下。可是为什么，为什么他最终还是没法彻底将谦也这个人带给他的快乐和痛苦全部抹杀。  
“我每次想到你，我都会觉得很痛苦。”  
“对不起……”  
“我不是想要你的道歉！！”  
“那……”  
谦也主动打开了自己双腿，双手也勾在了财前的腰上。  
她能给的只有这个了。财前目前能得到的，也只有这个。

财前张口咬在了她的肩膀上。  
接下来，她要迎接的，始终还是一场带有暴力的性爱。


	17. Chapter 17

17  
果然又是这样了。  
她的鞋柜里被泼了红色的颜料，还没来得及干，黏黏糊糊的，原本放在里面的室内鞋完全不能穿了，而且换下来的鞋也不能放进去了。谦也把鞋柜关上，将自己的鞋脱下来之后，拎着走进教学楼里面。也还好今天穿的长袜是黑色的吧，不至于赤脚走在地板上，而且学校的地板也很干净，不穿鞋也没什么问题的。谦也这样想着，然后遇到了偶然经过的校工，他看见谦也没有穿鞋，逮住她就在说教。反正也是用忘记带替换的鞋之类的搪塞过去，但是这位校工不知道为什么特别执着，教训了她很久，什么学生不能丢三落四，就算是没带替换的鞋也不能把自己的鞋带进教学区，之类的。谦也只是老实地听着，然后在他需要的时候，顺从地道歉。可能是因为谦也认错态度过于好，他把脾气发泄完了之后，觉得自己是把拳头打在了棉花上，最后说了一句“下次不要这样了”，就放过了她。谦也朝他弯下腰，说了“谢谢”和“抱歉”，在对方走了之后，谦也才回到自己的教室。  
有一就会有二，有二就会有三。谦也再次看见自己凄惨的座位的时候已经不会再感到什么感觉了，难受也说不上，也不会觉得苦恼，大概是因为已经经历了太多次，不知不觉之间已经习惯了。她不知道这算不算是好事，她的心已经麻木了，不会再为了这样的事情感到了悲喜。不管怎样，她都可以接受了，而且，她只能接受。  
去打了一桶水回来准备清洁的时候，她放在课室里的书包和鞋都不见了。  
本来就被涂画得乱七八糟的桌面上多了一行字。  
“你这种人消失就好了”。  
本来以为已经麻木了的心最后还是觉得痛了。  
好痛、好痛……真的好痛，好难受，难受得甚至错觉自己快要死了。如果这是一种病的话，会有药可以医治吗？  
沾了水的抹布一擦就能将还没干的字迹擦走了，但是心里的伤口怎么都擦都不能消失，而且已经裂开了，正在往外淌血。  
“谦也……”  
她听到了那个熟悉的声线，身体僵住了。  
听到了他靠近的脚步声，她才急忙回过头，对他笑了一下：“早上好，白石同学。”  
她突然在他的名字后面加了“同学”这个称呼，白石的表情变得很难受。即使是最开始的时候，谦也也从来没用过这么生疏的叫法来称呼他的。他们的关系并没有因为白石的主动而得到修复，她比以前更加害怕白石的靠近，而且，今天的态度比之前更为糟糕。  
“昨天……你还好吗？”  
“嗯，很好。”  
“没发生什么吗？我是说、我昨天听到了你提到你弟弟，所以……”白石不知道要去怎么组织语言。明明就算要他上台发表讲话，他都能说得有条有理，但是这时候，他就是一下子变得笨拙起来，不知道说什么才是对，不知道说什么才能得到事件的答案。  
“谢谢你的关心。”  
谦也客气地说了这么一句。白石明白到她根本不想跟自己说昨天的事。  
白石朝她逼近，她惊恐地抬起头，一步一步后退。最后，白石把她逼到了墙角，双手挡住她的身体两边，将她圈住。  
白石痛苦地望着她，令他意想不到的，是谦也出奇的冷静。  
“白石同学，现在不行。”  
“谦……”  
“马上其他同学就要回来了，所以现在不行。”  
她又再将白石的行为看作是性的暗示。但是和以往不一样，谦也不再表露出一种恐惧，她能冷静地面对白石，并且明确地给出了拒绝。对于她的转变，白石完全没有什么积极的想法，谦也只不过是换了一个方向继续退缩而已，他们之间的关系始终还是没有修复好，甚至已经有越变越差的趋势了。  
不可以在让她后退下去，这样下去的话，他们的关系真的没法得到任何好的转变了。  
“谦也，可能我道多少次歉你都不能接受，但是、我……”  
“为什么要道歉？”她微微歪着头，“错的不是你，是我。”  
“不是的、谦也，是我错了。我……”  
“白石。”  
谦也将头发都拨弄到身后，接着伸手去拉了一下自己校裙的链子，让裙子变得松动些，然后她扯开了领口，裙子下滑了一些，露出了锁骨还有肩膀那一大片，上面都是些触目惊心的来自性事的痕迹。  
白石呆望着这些新鲜的痕迹。  
“白石，谁跟我做这种事我都会答应的。”  
“……”  
这大概是昨天那个黑发男生留下来的痕迹吧，那个谦也的“前男友”。  
“所以，你的要求我也会答应的，我以后都不会拒绝你的要求，真的。”她在用一种非常诚挚的态度在跟白石承诺，只是随即又补充道，“但是，现在不行。为了你的声誉着想，我想还是不要在现在做，会被人看见的。还有、还有就是……在学校的时候你也不必勉强自己和我待在一起，社团的练习很重要的吧？还有身为老师看重的优等生，也有很多事情要等着你去做。想要的时候，告诉我一声就好了，不管是哪里我都会来的，只要不被人知道，我可以答应你所有要求。”  
谦也用有些快的语速说完了这些话。她强调了两次“不能被别人知道”这个要求，这样白石觉得难以接受，明明之前他们的关系还没转变的时候，谦也根本不忌讳自己和他的亲密关系，她也没有反对自己公然在她的家人面前以恋人的身份作自我介绍。  
他们可是“恋人”啊，为什么现在却有意无意中企图将这层关系掩埋？  
“那你的要求呢？”  
不知道为什么，白石问了她这样一个问题。  
她愣了一下，反问道：“我的要求？”  
“嗯，既然你要全盘接受我的要求，那相对的，你对我的要求呢？”  
这似乎是一个非常艰难的问题，谦也竟然露出了苦恼的神情。大概，以前从来没有人问过她这个问题吧。  
“我没有想要你做的事情。”  
“这样我们的关系根本不平等。”  
听到了这句话，谦也的眼睛眨了眨，似乎理解不了他这句话的意思。  
“可是，明明很平等啊。”  
“哪里平等？”  
“你给了我想要的‘爱’，”谦也很努力地摆出一个笑容，但是她害怕自己笑得很难看，白石会讨厌，所以也不敢做得太露骨，“你说你爱我，就足够了，我得到这个就满足了，所以，为了回报你，我会努力的。”  
在谦也心目中，果然还是认为不会有人给予她无条件的爱。她所理解的“爱”都是有条件的，或者是用她的服从换来，又或者是用她的身体换来。这样的“爱”不是真正的“爱”，只不过是嘴上说着的虚假的甜言蜜语罢了。谦也清楚得很，又一味的自欺欺人。说着要回报别人的“爱”的她，其实根本不相信别人施与过她一点“爱”。  
白石想要说什么，又被她的“但是”打断。  
“但是，不用勉强自己一定要待在我身边的。夏季的全国大赛快要到了吧？要加紧训练了，你要花更多时间在自己的事情上。”  
“谦也……”  
“好了，我要做自己的事了，白石也快回到网球部吧。”  
谦也整理好自己的衣服，趁白石不注意的时候，从他的手臂下面逃了。  
“等等、谦也——”  
她跑出了课室，一眨眼就没影了。  
白石的手僵持在半空，久久没有动作。

因为没有穿鞋，在走廊上跑起来几乎无声。  
谦也也不知道要跑到哪里去，总之先逃就对了。虽然刚才跟白石作出了那样的承诺，但是她根本不知道自己做不做得到。她对很多东西都感到了恐惧，不只是白石对她的靠近，伴随着她的生活接踵而至的还有很多她无法应对的灾难一般的难题。  
刚升上高中的时候，她本来以为真的可以暂时摆脱过去的噩梦的。一开始那段时间，她是真的很高兴自己能够和白石成为朋友。明明，成为朋友就已经非常足够了，再之上的东西她不会要，也不敢要。  
被他目睹了自己跟侑士的事情，她也已经做好了准备。她能够接受财前光后来对她的恨，那么，她也能接受白石藏之介将会对她的恨。她什么都愿意承受，但是为什么，偏偏白石还是要说“爱”她？白石释放出来的爱意让她更加喘不过气来。太过沉重了，就像千斤重的石头，压在了她的心脏上，让她的心脏跳都跳不起来，几乎要窒息了。

“忍足同学。”  
寂静的走廊上突然回荡了阴恻恻的风。  
谦也惊恐地抬起头，看见了一脸阴沉的大森。  
“我都看见了……”  
“大森同学……”  
“为什么白石同学对你这么执着？为什么他会这么喜欢你？！你到底对他做了什么啊！明明、明明，他明明都知道你是个恬不知耻的贱人，都知道了你是个会随便爬上别人的床的婊子，为什么还要这么喜欢你？你根本不配得到白石同学的喜欢，你不配——！！”  
她突然冲到谦也面前，将她扑倒在地。  
“啊……”头狠狠撞在地板上的时候，她发出了一声痛苦的呻吟。  
痛感还在大脑中震荡，谦也感觉到有什么冰凉的东西在自己的脸上，于是忍着痛睁开了眼睛。  
大森拿着一把美工刀，抵在了她的脸上。  
“如果你变丑了的话，白石同学是不是就会不喜欢你了？”  
这次，锋利的刀片不再只是塞在她的鞋柜，而是对准了她的身体。  
“大森同学。”  
大森没有想到谦也竟然没有表现出一点恐惧。  
她平静地看着大森，语气也非常缓和，身体也没有挣扎。  
“偷走了他的‘爱’，我很对不起。”  
大森的动作停了下来。她看着谦也的眼睛一下子都是泪水，接着开始小声地抽泣起来。  
“可是、可是……我也不知道要怎么办……对不起……对不起……”  
她一直翻来覆去地说着“对不起”。  
大森慢慢放下了手，以一种复杂的神情看着狼狈的她。  
在大森眼中忍足谦也当然做错了，她是一个千古罪人，她肮脏不堪，她丑陋不已，光是接近完美的白石藏之介就是最不能被饶恕的事情。  
可是……她的道歉又有什么价值？

* * *

今天谦也很早就回家了。  
放学铃一响，她就第一时间离开了课室。她知道白石放学后一定要去参加网球部的训练，所以即使再不想，只要她跑得够快，白石就不会追上来。鞋当然还没找到，书包也不见了，但是谦也都对这两件事毫不在意了。没有穿鞋在大街上跑，果然还是太奇怪了点，大家都对她投来了目光，谦也并没有放在心上。为了能尽快回家，她一路都是用跑的，结果在半路上摔了一跤，膝盖摔流血了，也摔了一脸灰，但是她爬起来，拍拍身上的尘土，就又再继续。  
她很喜欢跑起来的感觉，那时候心脏会因为短时间内的缺氧而变得有种压迫一样的痛，但是风掠过身体的时候，真的很舒服，而且，她会有种逃离了痛苦的错觉。跑啊、跑啊，继续跑下去，就可以抛离一切的不幸了。  
虽然短暂，但也的确算是她少有的感到的来之不易的快乐。  
到家的时候，家里一个人都没有。  
爸爸妈妈当然还在工作，最近他们都在深夜才回来，而在白天一大早又会出去，要见面的机会都少之又少了。翔太还是中学生，中学的放学时间和高中不一样，他应该比自己能早一点回来的，但现在还不在家。谦也看着空荡荡的家，呆立了一会儿，才把因为踩在路面上弄得非常脏的黑色长袜脱掉，换上室内拖鞋。  
接下来是应该去做些什么？她的书都不见了，应该尽快到书店买新的，但是翔太还没回来，她不敢就这样离开。  
焦灼地在客厅等了将近半小时，一听到开门声，谦也就立即迎了上去。  
翔太似乎有些愕然她这么早就回来了，“谦也……？”  
“欢迎回来，翔太。”  
接着，谦也看见了翔太身后的财前。  
他们对望了几秒，但是彼此之间没有说话。还是翔太先打断了他们之间的沉默的，“今天财前前辈送我回来了，遇到点事……”  
听到翔太这么说，谦也随即就紧张起来：“翔太、没事吧？”  
“没事啊，你看我不好好的。反而是你，脏成这样是搞什么了……”  
“我、我急着回家，路上摔了一跤……”  
“你啊……”  
难得得到翔太这么友善的态度，谦也也跟着微笑了起来。  
看他们的关系也没发生什么，财前打断了他们之间的对话。  
“我先走了。”  
财前刚转身，谦也就叫住了他。  
“光——”正好财前回过头来，谦也朝他弯下了腰，“谢谢你。”  
财前摆摆手。  
“Bye。”  
等财前走远了，翔太才进了门。  
他一边脱鞋一边说：“今天妈妈会早回来。”  
“真的？她都没跟我说……”  
“她也是刚刚才跟我说的，还有，你的电话打不通。”  
“啊……”她突然想起了手机放在书包里，然后跟书包一起不见了。  
翔太看她的表情也知道不应该再追问下去，只是催促她：“快点去洗个澡啦，脏死了。”  
“嗯，我这就去。”  
翔太给她一个无奈的笑容，然后谦也吐了吐舌头。  
不过，翔太今天对她的态度的确让她感到了幸福。看她脸上掩不住的高兴，翔太的跟着笑得更开了。然而，看着她走到屋内，身影消失在浴室那边之后，翔太的笑容又立即消失了。  
不知道该怎么形容他现在的表情。  
这样的一张脸，肯定不能被谦也看见的。

今天忍足万里子的确回来得很早。  
不过为了不让妈妈操劳，晚饭还是谦也准备的。谦也洗过澡之后，去了商店街那边买好了今晚要吃的菜，还顺便到书店一趟。教材还买不全，但暂时来说也不急在一时，有能用得上的就行了。在商店街附近她看见了穿着四天宝寺校服的学生，不知道怎么的，她只想躲得远远的，于是选择了偏僻的路回家，花的时间稍微多了点。  
万里子到家的时候，谦也刚好把菜都做好了。  
今晚都是翔太喜欢吃的菜。妈妈也开玩笑说谦也实在太过宠翔太了。  
吃着吃着饭，忍足万里子突然问谦也：“谦也，虽然这个问题已经问过你了，你想去东京读书吗？”  
听到这句话，翔太拿着筷子的手停顿了一下，然后又装作若无其事地夹菜。  
“为什么突然又问起来？”  
“因为今天你的和美阿姨又来问我了，说连住的房间都给你准备好了哦。”  
“会不会太麻烦大伯一家了……”  
“不会的啦，你大伯家比我们家大多了哦，而且惠里奈也读大学了，很少回家，和美阿姨也想要贴心的女儿跟她聊聊天呢。”万里子的笑容突然收了起来，“对不起，谦也，我也知道我跟你爸爸经常不在家，你会觉得寂寞……所以我想你到东京去，至少那边热闹点，而且，你不是很喜欢小侑吗？你们的年纪差不多，以前就有说不完的话，你去东京会更开心一点吧？”  
谦也的心在震动。  
虽然没有像是剥洋葱一样把最根源最深层的东西都说穿，但直觉告诉谦也，万里子多少也察觉到她在学校里是怎么一个状况了，所以她才会想尽办法将她送到东京去。因为留在大阪，他们也没有办法可以保护谦也不再受到那样的伤害，但如果是在东京，至少，有侑士这个亲人陪伴在她身边的话，可以尽可能的保护她。  
“谦也，想去东京吗？”  
谦也沉默了片刻，然后笑着点了点头。  
“嗯。”

* * *

谦也的位置空了。  
她座位上那些涂鸦，再也没有人会去擦掉了。  
白石愣愣地看着那些侮辱性的字句，似乎在想些什么，但又似乎什么都没有去想。谦也遭到霸凌这件事，其实他一直都很清楚。是在跟谦也成为恋人之前就清楚不过的事情。他们的第一次对话，就是谦也的东西都被扔到了喷水池，她为了找回自己的东西而弄得浑身湿透之后。白石一直都清楚，一直都知道，他一直都以为，自从自己在谦也身边之后，就将她保护得很好。做什么时候都要跟她在一起，时时刻刻都形影不离，不给任何人靠近她的机会，他以为这样做就可以将谦也保护得很好。  
但似乎，现实并不是这样。他的亲近，反而为谦也招来了更多苦难。  
他听到了校工抱怨她的鞋柜里一塌糊涂，都是干涸的颜料油漆，他也看见了怎么都擦不掉的脏兮兮的课桌，他也在一些角落的位置找到了谦也的物品。  
他找到了谦也的鞋，还有书包。他在那天甚至都没发现谦也连鞋都没有。  
班主任宣布谦也已经转学的时候，他甚至还听到了其他人小小的欢呼声。

突然间他发现，世界的恶意竟然是这么大。  
而她最终还是不堪重负，逃离这样盛放着恶之花的土地。

【第一部 完】


End file.
